You Find the Good Things in Life on New Battlefields
by XxGintamaxX
Summary: First Part- Gintoki v.s Kamui. Second Part- The Tendoshuu. Third Part- Gintoki vs ? and ?(; This story has NO PAIRINGS!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note: **First story, so go easy please(;

**Chap 1. Prologue **

Kijima Matako opens the door a crack and says the one thing Takasugi and Kamui have been waiting for "Shinsuke-sama, we've arrived in Edo."

Kamui jumps up from the floor in excitement, blood lust in his bright ocean blue eyes. Takasugi smiles at the youth as he blows out a puff of smoke from his long thin pipe. "You seem energetic," Takasugi says, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Well yeah, I can see that samurai again," Kamui chuckles. He tilts his head a little, "Unless he's dead. That wouldn't be any fun." He sighs, putting his hands behind his head. "He wouldn't die; he is too strong for that." He eyed Takasugi, "Don't you think so?"

Takasugi chuckles, "He's not strong he's an idiot."

Kamui smiles, "I heard about the war, how can you say he isn't strong, he was the most feared of all the rebels," Kamui's eyes flashed, "More feared than you."

Takasugi's mouth twitches into an angry scowl, "Enough of this!" He cleans out his pipe, getting up from where he was sitting on the floor. He points an angry finger at Kamui, "Why do you keep provoking me?!"

Kamui chuckles he looks straight into Takasugi's eyes, the bright ocean blue so deep it was hard to look away, "I want to see a war. It wouldn't become a war, without the leader all fired up wouldn't it?"

Takasugi looks away from the youth's eyes, and starts laughing so hard that he drops his pipe, "You… want… to see a war," he chokes out gasping for breath. His laughter dies down, unable to quit grinning he says, "I'll show you a war. I'll show you the sadness; I'll show you a sorrow- filled battlefield." He grins wickedly, his eyes showing deep bliss, "I'll show you hell on earth."

Takasugi picks up his pipe and walks over to the door, he turns around and says, "We can't leave yet, you know that right?"

Kamui's eyes widen, anger boiling inside of him, "Huh?! What do you mean?! This trip has taken more than 40 episodes! You expect me to wait longer?!"

Takasugi turns back towards the door opening it slightly; he looks over his shoulder and says demandingly, "Stay." With that he leaves, closing the door behind him.

Kamui chuckles, after Takasugi is gone, "You think I'm going to listen to your orders? I'm not a fricken dog," he walks over to the open window, stepping up on the window sill, he glances over his shoulder and says darkly with a sadistic grin, "I'm just here for the ride. I'm not interested in you anymore samurai- san, I'm only interested in one samurai. Only he is strong enough to bring hell on earth," his eyes flash, "I just can't wait to fight him any longer," and with that he jumps off the ship. He lands with a thump on the soft grass on the outskirts of Edo.


	2. Danger?

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Thanks for reviews, you guys keep me going.

**Chap. 2 You Know Those Feelings You Get When Something Big is Going to Happen? Well, It's Probably Right…**

"Gin- chan, Gin- chan please wake up," a voice says urgently shaking Gintoki up from his deep sleep.

Gintoki stirs, opening his eyes slightly, "What is it Kagura?" He yawns, sitting up and rubbing his head, "It's the middle of the night… What do you want?" He about dozes off again when he sees Kagura's face full of worry. "Kagura, what is it?"

"Gin- chan, I sense something, it smells like blood."

Gintoki smirks, "How can you sense that? Is it some kind of Yato instinct?" He reaches over, flicking her forehead lightly. "Don't worry." He flips over onto his side. "Gin- chan will beat whatever comes…" He mutters.

Kagura glances around the room, "Can I sleep in here?"

Gintoki sighs, "Did you listen to that damn radio again?"

Kagura glares at him. Suddenly, Gintoki cries out as he's kicked off his futon.

Kagura settles into Gintoki's futon. "Goodnight Gin- chan."

Gintoki rubs his back where he was kicked. "Yeah, yeah…" He mutters. He looks down at Kagura who was already fast asleep. "How the hell can she fall asleep that fast?"

Gintoki walks over to the wall, sitting down. He leans his head back against the wall, pushing his silver locks back with his hand. "Damn, this is going to get complicated…"

* * *

><p>Kijima Matako barges into the control room, "Shinsuke- sama! Shinsuke- sama! Kamui- sama isn't in your room anymore!"<p>

Takasugi stops talking to the control officer and turns around. He sighs, "That doesn't surprise me." He puffs out a wisp of smoke from his pipe, "That idiot."

"Shinsuke- sama, isn't that bad?" Matako asks. "Y' know; for the plan. Shouldn't he be here?"

Takasugi smirks, "No, I knew this would happen. I intend to carry on without him."

A new voice comes in, "Do you really intend to go without my captain?" Abuto asks his face impassive. "After YOU made the alliance with US."

Takasugi looks at Abuto, "I thought you left with him."

Abuto chuckles, "My captain is an idiot, and has a tendency to do things without telling me. I don't know if I should follow you, or follow my captain, because I have no idea where he went."

Takasugi snorts, "I know where he went," He looks at the ceiling, "I just don't know how it's all going to turn out."

Abuto chuckles again, "He went to fight that samurai with the silver hair?" Takasugi nods, Abuto smiles, "That's a suicide mission."

Takasugi's eyes widen, "What did you say?"

"You heard about Housen, the Night King, well my captain and Housen were on equal grounds with each other, but it seems what I got from my captain's obsessive talk about him is that after Housen thought he won, that man rose from the dead and was ten times stronger."

Takasugi smiles an uneasy smile, "Well, I guess we'll see when the plan is carried out."

Abuto tilts his head, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about before my captain rudely left." His eyes narrow, "What is the plan?"

Takasugi smiles, "Well, what have I been saying lately," His smile turns sadistic, and his eyes flash, "I'll destroy this rotten world."

Abuto nods, "So you're starting with Edo? Any particular reason?"

Takasugi averts his eyes, "No there isn't."

Abuto smiles, "Are you sure? Is it because you want to destroy old memories?" Abuto pauses, "Or old friends, perhaps?"

Takasugi grinds his teeth, "Forget about it, I don't need a reason." He looks at Abuto, "What are you going to do?"

Abuto sighs, "Now that I know where he is, I guess I'll go where my captain is." Abuto starts walking towards the door, he stops and says sadly, "You might want to hurry up, because if they fight, there will be nothing left to destroy." With that he's gone.

Takasugi looks over at Matako who was standing quietly in the corner, she blushes, "Y-Yes Shinsuke- sama?"

"Matako, tell everyone to get ready. We're leaving tomorrow."

"O-Okay," she rushes quickly out the door.

Takasugi sighs; he walks out the door of the control room, and back to his room. He looks out his window, "It will all be destroyed tomorrow." He sighs again, thinking back to what Abuto said, "Destroy old friends, huh." He smiles, "You might be right, about that. Then again, I have nothing left to lose, and nothing left to protect."

Smiling a distant look in his eyes, he looks at his pipe, "Maybe I should quit smoking." He sits down on the floor, not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Kagura's mean isn't she? But you got to love her(;


	3. Memories are a Real Pain

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Well no problem with my internet yet. So here is chapter 3!

**Chap. 3 Memories are a Real Pain **

Kamui opens his umbrella, relieved for the shade. "Why is the sun so hot," he complains, "I still haven't even found that samurai yet." He was at the park now looking at the kids playing with disgust, "Do they really have to be so carefree? They're all weaklings. They won't become stronger playing like this."

He freezes when he hears a familiar laughing, turning around he finds the source. His little sister, she's with a huge dog, heading his way. Kamui smiles, "She grew so much weaker," he looks at the kids still laughing, he shakes his head. He starts walking Kagura's way. They pass each other, but Kagura is too engrossed with Sadaharu to notice.

"Huh," Kagura looks behind her, but Kamui had already gone, "I thought I saw someone I knew," she tilts her head contemplating. Sadaharu nudges her making her snap out of her trance, "Oh yeah, we need to get back to Gin- chan! I'm still worried about him." Kagura puts her head down. When Sadaharu barks, Kagura smiles, "You're right Sadaharu! I shouldn't be worried about Gin- chan, he can take care of himself." Sadaharu barks again and starts walking. "Hey, wait! Sadaharu!" She walks fast to catch up with the huge animals footsteps, but not before looking behind her again.

Kamui sighs, he's leaning against a tree, not too far away from where he had passed Kagura, "How can you be so carefree like those kids? Even after everything you've been through. I'll never get it, but I don't need to," he smiles, "My whole future is laid out in front of me."

Something tugs on Kamui's pant leg, he looks down in surprise at a little boy. "Mister, why do you have an umbrella out when it's so sunny?"

Kamui smiles wolfishly chuckling he says, "My soul is so dark I can't let it be touched by the sun's rays."

To Kamui's surprise the kid laughs, "Mister you're funny! Even a person with a dark soul needs a little sunlight." Smiling the kid waves, "Bye mister!" He runs back to his friends. Kamui looks after him dumbfounded.

Kamui smiles thinking of Housen's weakness, "A little sunlight, huh? Trivial matters would only get in my way." He starts walking again, smiling happily. "Time to look for samurai- san again."

* * *

><p>"Go get a job you lazy bum!" Otose screams at the lazy samurai through his doorway, "You haven't paid the rent in three months!"<p>

"I would if I could, you old hag!" He points a finger at her, "I'm going out to look for a job now, so shut up already! It's too early in the morning for you to be yelling like this!"

"It's the middle of the afternoon!" She screams.

"Oh, shut up!" He pushes past her.

"Wait, Gintoki," Gintoki looks over his shoulder, "Be careful."

Gintoki turns around fully, he puts a hand on the back of his head, "First Kagura now you." He starts walking towards the stairs, he stops, "I'll be fine, stop worrying." He leaves.

Otose sighs, "I'll take that as a promise," she whispers blowing smoke from her cigarette.

* * *

><p>Gintoki sighs, "I've been everywhere there just isn't any jobs." He stops walking when he sees a figure running his way.<p>

"Zura, what are you doing in the open without a disguise?" He asks when Katsura stops in front of him trying to catch his breath.

"Gintoki! I've… been looking… everywhere… for you!" He yells between breaths.

"Zura! Calm down! Is it your time of the month again?" Gintoki asks quizzically.

Katsura tries to catch his breath, "No! He… came back!"

Gintoki raises an eyebrow, "Zura, who came back."

Katsura spits out finally who caught his breath, "Takasugi! He's been spotted by a civilian by the terminal!"

Gintoki's eyes widen slightly, "Takasugi, why is he back?"

"I don't know! They spotted a ship hovering over the terminal, and they believe it's the Harusame!"

Gintoki eyes narrow, "Takasugi joined forces with the Harusame? Is he an idiot?" He shakes his head, "Zura how can-" A loud explosion stops him mid-sentence. The sounds of screaming makes Gintoki turn around. "Zura! Let's go!" He yells, running towards the source of the screaming.

"Wait Gintoki!" Katsura yells.

"What's there to wait for, Zura?!" That's when he sees it and stops. Amanto in the numbers are running towards them with any weapon you can name. Gintoki quickly draws his bokutou, as Katsura comes up beside him sword poised.

The amanto in the lead yells, "STOP!" The huge group of amanto stop. The one in the lead stares at Gintoki and smiles, "Shiroyasha, I've always wanted to fight you."

The amanto to the right of the leader cries out, "Captain! What do you mean! Those weren't Takasugi- dono's orders!"

The captain snorts, "You think I care? I'm the captain!" Without a second thought he stabs the nameless amanto through the heart his body hitting the ground with a loud thump. He looks behind him at the shocked amantos faces. "Does anyone else question me?" No one speaks, he smiles turning back to Gintoki. "You ready to die Shiroyasha?"

Gintoki shrugs, picking his nose.

The amanto starts running towards him sword ready to strike, furious. "Are you making fun of me Shiroyasha?!" He screams.

Gintoki smiles, Katsura steps back. Sidestepping Gintoki slams his wooden sword to the side of the amanto's head, sending the amanto crashing through the wall of a store.

Eyes flashing he says, "Don't call me Shiroyasha." He looks at the group of amanto with piercing crimson eyes, they all step back shaking. "Oi, Zura." He smiles devilishly, "You want to party?"

Katsura who was standing wordlessly, sword at his side smiles. He raises his sword, "It's not Zura its Katsura." They both smile, and start running towards the nervous amanto. They give their battle cry, images of the dark bloody battlefield racing through their minds with each splatter of blood.

* * *

><p>Gintoki and Katsura sigh, blood covering them head to toe. There had to be more than fifty amanto corpses around them.<p>

Gintoki laughs, "Well the Harusame aren't that tough." No sooner that he said that three huge ships pass over them each heading opposite directions of Edo. Gintoki's eyes darken, "Zura, just how many amanto are in the Harusame?"

Katsura looks at the ships, "There has to be more than thirteen squads. All having more than one- hundred members." He looks at Gintoki, "They are the largest crime syndicate."

Gintoki sighs, "Well, that's not good."

They hear more explosions. Katsura speaks up, "Gintoki, let's go. We need to find Takasugi."

Gintoki nods, they start running towards the terminal.

* * *

><p>Kamui smiles, laughing happily. He's staring at a sign saying '"Yorozuya Gin- chan"' He closes his umbrella. He starts walking towards the stairs but stops when he feels a dark aura behind him. He turns around seeing Abuto's furious face. "Oh, Abuto," he chuckles.<p>

Abuto's eye twitches, "Oh, Abuto my ass! You stupid idiot! You think you can just walk away like that!"

Kamui puts a finger against his temple smiling, "Um, yes."

Abuto about goes off on him again when they both hear growling, they glance at a huge white dog.

"Sadaharu, wait! We don't even know if-" Kagura stops mid-sentence as she catches up with Sadaharu eyes widening at the sight of her brother and Abuto.

Kamui looks at Abuto accusingly, "Now look what you've done Abuto. You've dragged my sister here to see me kill that samurai."

Kagura's eyes widen, "Gin- chan," she whispers. Her eyes darken, "I won't let you touch him!" she screams, running towards Kamui umbrella raised.

Kamui chuckles darkly, eyes flashing he reaches out, grabbing Kagura around the throat. He slams her against the wall of Otose's bar so quickly she had no time to bring down her umbrella. Blood erupts out of Kagura's mouth. She coughs, gasping for air. Sadaharu lunges at Kamui his canine teeth bore in a snarl but Kamui is too fast lashing out with his foot, kicking Sadaharu between the eyes knocking him out. Kamui's eyes narrow looking at Kagura's strained face, "Did you really think you could beat me?" He leans in closer he whispers, "You are way too weak. Didn't I tell you that day I left?" Kagura tries to hold back memories, but everything comes flooding back. Her younger self standing at the top of the steps, crying watching her brother walk out of her life. She remembers his words so clearly, as he turns around and smiles, '"I'm sorry Kagura, but I have no use for weaklings."'

Kamui laughs, his grip tightening on Kagura's neck.

"Captain!" Abuto yells, "Aren't you going a little far?! She is your sister, y' know!"

Kamui shakes his head, "No, this is just right." There is a low whistling as a dull yet sharp wooden sword whizzes between Kamui and Kagura. There's a loud crack as it lodges into a pole. Kamui lets go of Kagura's neck, she falls into a fit of coughing. Kamui looks at the wooden swords hilt smiling at the words "Lake Toya"

"I thought I'd never see you samurai- san." Kamui turns around, but bumps right into Gintoki.

Kamui's eyes widen, "When did-" Kamui doesn't get to finish. Blood explodes out of his mouth as he's punched in the gut. He's sent flying backwards. He crashes into a nearby shop stand spilling contents everywhere.

Abuto's eyes widen, "Captain!" He yells, he looks at Gintoki shocked.

Gintoki glares Kamui, "Zura, take Kagura and get out of here."

Katsura nods picking up Kagura. Kagura parts her bloody lips, "No… Gin- chan. Let me fight… him. I need to… save him."

Without turning around Gintoki says solemnly, "Kagura, I'm not going to let you fight your brother to near death. You two are only going to fight as brother and sister, in a loving home with your baldie of a father watching over you smiling."

Kagura shakes her head, "Gin- chan-" Suddenly a hand appears in front of Kagura's face stopping her mid- sentence.

"Little lady, you might want to let it go. You don't want that beast to be let out again do you?" Abuto looks at her, as she nods.

Gintoki speaks up, "Zura, go now."

Katsura picks up Kagura in his arms he turns and starts running to find a safe place, he calls over his shoulder, "It's not Zura, its Katsura!"

Kamui who was standing patiently speaks up, "Hey, Abuto" Kamui's bright blue orbs darken, "What are you going to do? Are you going to get in my way?"

Abuto sighs, "I want to see how strong this man really is." He points a few feet away, "I'll be standing over here." He walks over leaning against the side of the house arms crossed.

Kamui looks back over at Gintoki, "Are you ready, samurai- san?" He looks at Gintoki's blood splattered clothes, "Well it looks like you already got into a fight." He smiles a bloodthirsty smile. He walks over and pulls the wooden sword out from the pole. He throws the sword to Gintoki who catches it. Kamui raises his umbrella. "That was one big punch, samurai- san. Have you been training? I think you might have broken a rib."

Gintoki smirks, "Did I? Well I'm going to break a few more."

Kamui and Gintoki smile at each other and lunge sword and umbrella poised. Blood splatters on the once clean dirt path.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Kamui's so mean… But so cute! *drools*


	4. Things Don't Always Turn Out

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note: **Hey! :) Okay before you read this, I made a sad attempt with some humor in here. I think it's really bad. Oh well, at least I kind of think the fighting is okay. Ok I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy chapter 4!

**Chap: 4 Things Don't Always Turn Out the Way You Want Them to**

Blood pours out of Gintoki and Kamui's stomachs as they both stab each other, sword and umbrella lodged in their abdomens. They both grit their teeth spewing blood.

Releasing their weapons they jump back. Kamui lifts his umbrella tip to his mouth, licking the blood off. He smiles fondly, eyes showing approval. "I've always wanted to taste your blood samurai- san. Ever since I saw you defeat Housen."

Gintoki looks at the tip of his sword Kamui's blood dripping off, "Is that some kind of Chinese martial arts thing? Does this mean I have to lick your blood off too?" He looks at Kamui disgustingly, "That's gross, y' know?"

Kamui's eyes brighten as he laughs, "I like how you can be funny in this kind of situation," his eyes darken, "When you're about to die."

He lunges bringing his umbrella down. Gintoki blocks it with his sword, but he hears the wood cracking his eyes widen taken aback. He doesn't see Kamui's foot till it smacks him in the face sending him slamming into the wall of a building.

Gintoki picks himself up, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. He looks at Kamui with burning crimson eyes.

Kamui laughs happily, "That's the look I want samurai- san!"

Within the second Kamui says that Gintoki is next to him, he brings down his sword. Kamui grabs the sword before it hits him. With the distraction Gintoki grabs Kamui's umbrella. They lean in, gritting their teeth each trying to overwhelm the other. Their eyes widen as the two weapons snap in two. They both shoulder roll as they fall in opposite directions.

Kamui smiles as he looks at Gintoki again, "Oh, what are we going to do now?" He closes one eye, "Or should I say, what are you going to do?" Kamui gets into his fighting stance.

Gintoki tilts his head, he lifts his arms copying Kamui's stance.

Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, he smiles, "Now this will be interesting." Kamui stoops down, he lunges. Gintoki brings up his arms blocking Kamui's attack. He lashes out a sidekick connecting with Kamui's side. Kamui skids, righting himself he runs forward slamming his fist into Gintoki's jaw, sending him flying.

Gintoki gets up, rubbing his jaw. He looks at Kamui standing patiently. He narrows his eyes, "Why are you dragging this out? You can move way faster than this. You could have killed me by now."

Kamui smirks, "I've been waiting forever for this fight. It's true I can move faster," his eyes narrow, "I'm not holding back my strength though." He growls, "You're the one that's holding back!"

Abuto's eyes widen. "What…? He's just an earthling…" He whispers.

Gintoki smirks ignoring Abuto, "I'm sorry, but you look so much like Kagura I can't help it."

Kamui smirks, "Well if you keep holding back, you're going to die." His smile turns into a sneer, he starts running towards Gintoki delivering a drop kick. Gintoki dodges slamming his fist in the wound his sword made. Kamui cries out. Turning Gintoki slams his elbow onto the side of Kamui's head. Kamui goes flying, he slams against Otose's bar.

"Captain!" Abuto shouts running to Kamui, who was struggling to get up, blood flowing more rapidly out of his wound.

Kamui holds up a hand, stopping Abuto in his tracks. "I told you not to interfere Abuto," he flashes an insane grin, "He's finally not holding back."

Gintoki smiles, "Well, since you want it so bad," his smile turns to a grin, "I won't hold back."

Kamui gets into his fighting stance again, and Gintoki follows. They position themselves and attack.

* * *

><p>Takasugi looks out over Edo on a high- rise building, smoking his pipe. He looks at the amanto killing other amanto, but looks over some of the citizens that are killed in the crossfire. All he cares about is that the amanto are dying.<p>

Suddenly Bansai rushes to his side, "Takasugi- dono!" "Sakata Gintoki, and Kamui are fighting."

Takasugi looks over at Bansai his face impassive, "That doesn't surprise me. I knew that's why he left." He flashes his insane smile, "At least it keeps Gintoki busy."

"Why do you hate Sakata Gintoki so much During the Benizakura incident you gave Katsura Kontaro's head to the Harusume, but not Gintoki's. Why is that? Do you want to kill him yourself?"

Takasugi closes his eyes, "Where's Matako, and Takechi?"

Bansai sighs as Takasugi dodges the question, "There directing the amanto groups." He looks at Takasugi, "We just don't know where the Yato are."

Takasugi looks at Bansai, "What could they be doing?" Bansai shrugs, Takasugi's brow twitches, "Go find them then."

Bansai sighs as he turns and walks towards the door that led to the rooftop of the tall building.

Takasugi sighs when he is gone, looking down he sees the antlike people in black, but knows they are the Shinsengumi. They are killing as many amanto as they can. Takasugi smiles, "They finally came out. Took them long enough."

* * *

><p>Katsura turns quickly around a corner he stops out of breath.<p>

"Zura you can put me down now." Kagura whispers.

"Not… yet," Katsura chokes out, "We still… need to find… a safe place."

Kagura gasps, "Zura! We need to find Shinpachi!"

Katsura nods, "That's the safe place then." He starts running to find the glasses wearing samurai.

* * *

><p>Kamui and Gintoki kick out their legs they connect, but they both hold strong. Spinning their arms connect. They shoot their other fist out connecting with the other's face. They both skid righting themselves, they attack again. Kamui brings down his leg atop Gintoki's head. Gintoki grabs his leg before it hits, flinging Kamui over his head. Kamui does a flip landing right behind Gintoki. Gintoki turns about to block, but isn't quick enough. Kamui punches him in the gut, making him slide back, but he stays upright.<p>

Gintoki breaths hard, wincing as he touches his ribs.

Kamui laughs crossing his arms, "I thought you said that you would break more of my ribs." Kamui winces as he brings down his leg.

Now it's Gintoki's turn to laugh, "Well looks like I broke something else important."

Kamui smiles, he launches himself at Gintoki, but unnaturally with his broken leg. Gintoki punches Kamui in his ribs, he bends down, with the distraction Gintoki grabs Kamui's leg. Kamui cries out, and he in turn smacks Gintoki's broken ribcage. Gintoki yelps, as he feels another rib crack.

They both fall backwards in pain. "Captain!" Abuto yells, running towards him.

Kamui yells still lying on the ground, "Abuto, I've told you already!" He looks at Abuto, his ocean blue eyes bright, "Don't you dare interfere."

Abuto holds up his hands, walking backwards in surrender. Kamui sighs, speaking to Gintoki, "You're so strong samurai- san. Your so much stronger than I' am."

"What are you talking about?" Gintoki mutters. He sits up with a loud groan. "Damn kids are going to be the end of me…"

Kamui lifts his head up with effort. "You cracked all my ribs… I think." He winces. "You also broke my leg. I'll give you credit."

Gintoki snorts, "You treat this like it's a test. Do you really love fighting that much?

Kamui sighs, "It's fun."

"What about family?" He asks carefully.

"What do you care?!" Kamui yells. "I left my family, because they got in the way! Family bonds would only make me weak!"

Gintoki gets up quickly, he slams his foot down on Kamui's broken leg. Kamui screams. Abuto tries to run towards them again, but stops when Kamui lifts up a shaking hand.

"You ask why I would care?! I care, because I hate seeing someone throw away what I couldn't dream of having!" Kamui's eyes widen, Gintoki hangs his head, "All I can I remember is walking through bloody battlefields, stealing from corpses. People that happened to walk by didn't take pity of me, some even tried to kill me, because I looked so much like a demon." He glares at Kamui, "You have something though. Even if it's a monster of a sister, and a baldy of a father, you have something."

Chuckling Kamui says, "You think those words are going to affect me. I would love to have that life samurai- san."

Gintoki sighs. "I didn't think they would…" He smiles putting his head down again he says, "Call me Gintoki, not samurai- san, okay?"

Kamui's eyes widen, but he quickly coughs, "Um, why would I do that?"

Gintoki falls into a fit of laughter, sitting down again, he runs a hand through his wavy hair.

Suddenly Kamui's eyes widen. "Abuto! Why haven't we been interrupted by the other Harusame squads? We haven't even seen a ship pass by."

Abuto realizes this to, "What do you-" Abuto is cut off by laughter above them. There is multiple thumps as one by one Yato jump off the buildings around them.

The one who landed first says mockingly, "Oh captain, you really got beat by a human? We saw the whole thing. I've never noticed how weak you are." Kamui glares at him, the Yato tilts his head slightly, "Or he's a really strong human." He grins, "I'd like to fight him."

Kamui gets up quickly gritting his teeth at the pain of his leg, but stands strong. He growls "I told you guys, he's MY prey."

The Yato chuckles, "Yes, but you were defeated by him." He gestures outwards with his hands, "That gives me-" He doesn't get to finish when an object hits him in the chest, he flies backwards hitting the ground coughing, a wooden sword piece lodged halfway in his chest.

The rest of the Yato stare at the perpetrator with shock. Gintoki grins, arm extended clearly who had thrown the wooden sword piece. "Oops, sorry."

"What do you mean sorry?!" A Yato screams.

The Yato that got stabbed laughs, throwing the wooden sword piece to the side, blood dripping off. His eyes look insane. "Captain! How could you have kept someone so amazing from us?! We have to tell the higher- ups!" His dark eyes brighten, "Then I could fight him anytime I want."

"I won't let you!" Kamui growls about to attack them, but Gintoki throws him back on the ground from the back of his collar. Kamui looks up at him, anger in his eyes, and a little confusion. "What are you doing?!" He yells.

Gintoki ignores him, walking closer to the Yato he says sinisterly, "You want a fight?" Some weaker Yato in the group step back, looking in the dark crimson eyes with fear. Gintoki grins, "Bring it on."

They both back up, ready to attack. They take off, but are thrown to the ground by the vibrations of a huge explosion. They all cover their ears, pain flashing across their faces.

Gintoki's head shoots up, his eyes widen as he sees, a huge structure falling down. "The terminal!" Gintoki yells in shock. His eyes darken as he sees an even bigger structure beside the terminal, now having a ship hovering over it, a ship Gintoki recognized. Gintoki sneers, "Takasugi." He gets up from where he fell, and starts running towards the high- rise building.

The Yato yells, "Hey! Are you running away?!"

Gintoki raises a hand without turning around, flipping him the finger. Kamui chuckles.

* * *

><p>Katsura looks over eyes wide, along with Kagura, Shinpachi, and Otae. "The terminal!" Katsura gasps. He smiles, "Finally, someone did the job for the Jiou patriots!"<p>

Shinpachi punches him, "That's what you're worried about!" He screams.

"We have to find Gin- chan!" Kagura yells worry in her voice.

Katsura and Shinpachi nod, "Let's go!" They say in unison. They all start running, but Shinpachi stops Otae.

"Sis, I'm sorry but you can't go," Otae about says something, but Shinpachi shakes his head. "Please sis, I don't want you to get hurt. We're most likely going to get into a huge fight. The amanto haven't gotten here yet, but you're strong enough to guard the dojo, so please." At Otae's slow nod, Shinpachi smiles, "Thanks, sis." He runs to catch up with Katsura and Kagura.

Otae smiles a weak smile, "If you get hurt, I'll kill you."

* * *

><p>Gintoki sighs, "Where is Zura!" He passes a corner, but gets clotheslined. He falls back hard. He figures out who did it pretty fast.<p>

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" He about stomps on Gintoki when he sees he's hurt.

Gintoki groans as he sits up, "C'mon Zura! I just had a kid break my damn ribs!"

He hears two kids yell in unison, "Gin- chan! Gin- san!" They jump on him, hugging him hard.

Gintoki cries out as he feels another crack. Kagura and Shinpachi immediately let go.

"Gin- chan, did my stupid brother do this to you?" Kagura whispers.

Gintoki smirks. "Yeah, your brother is really strong. I'll let your brother have this fight."

Kagura smiles, "I knew you'd win Gin- chan."

Gintoki's eye twitches, "Oi, did you hear me? I gave the fight to your brother." Kagura just nods smiling. Gintoki sighs, groaning as he gets up, "Whatever, we have to get to that building." He points to the building with Takasugi's ship hovering over the rooftop.

Katsura sighs, "Takasugi," he whispers.

Gintoki nods, "Let's go." Nodding, they all start running.

* * *

><p>Katsura sighs, his pace matching up to Gintoki's. "I hate that he's changed so much."<p>

Gintoki looks at Katsura out of the corner of his eye, "I wouldn't really know, since I didn't know him very well."

"What are you talking about! You spent half your life with him!"

Gintoki sighs, "Yeah, but he really didn't share his feelings with me, so I never knew what he was thinking."

Katsura looks at the ship as they near the terminal, Shinpachi and Kagura running in front of them, "He's changed ever since Shouyou- sensei was killed." He looks at Gintoki, who has his head down, "You really took his death the hardest didn't you?" Gintoki glares at him, willing him to change the subject. Katsura holds up his hands, staying silent the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>"Takasugi- dono! Sakata Gintoki, and Katsura Kontaro, are coming up!" Bansai yells, running up beside him.<p>

Takasugi slowly blows out smoke from his pipe, "Well took them long enough. Did you find out about the Yato?"

"Yes, they were watching Sakata Gintoki and Kamui's fight," Bansai says.

Takasugi sighs, a distant look in his eyes, "Gintoki being alive means he killed that kid."

Bansai shakes his head, Takasugi looks at him, "Kamui is still alive, it's true that Gintoki defeated him, but he didn't kill him."

Takasugi nods chuckling, "I knew he got soft."

Bansai snorts, "Soft? He's the strongest person I've ever seen." Takasugi looks at him out of the corner of his eye. Bansai smiles, putting a hand against his headphone. "His song is an interesting one…"

"Okay, enough of him," Takasugi says, clearly irritated. "He's coming anyway." No sooner that he says that the door smashes open, breaking off its hinges.

"Damn Zura…" Gintoki walks out onto the rooftop, followed by Katsura.

"Shut up! It's not Zura, its Katsura!" Katsura screams.

"Would you two shut up?!" Shinpachi yells, coming out onto the rooftop, Kagura comes out last looking bored.

Takasugi and Bansai turn around, Takasugi chuckles, "Well you took a while."

"Sorry, I was fighting an idiot." Gintoki says.

"I was finding a glasses wearing idiot." Katsura says.

"I'm right here you know!" Shinpachi retorts.

Takasugi opens his mouth about to say something, but stops. He looks up seeing the door of his ship open, tons of amanto jump out landing on the roof. An amanto looks at Takasugi, "C'mon Takasugi- dono, you leaving the fun all for yourself, and Kamui?" He looks at Gintoki, "I'd like to fight him."

Gintoki sighs heavily, "Why is everyone bothering me? First an amanto who seemed to have some abandonment issues, a deranged kid, and then a dick of a Yato." He rubs the back of his head, "This is a pain in the ass."

The amanto laughs, he points at Gintoki and everyone, the amanto group runs forward.

"C'mon! My freakin sword broke!" He kicks an amanto and elbows another in the face. Katsura takes his sword out, cutting an amanto across the chest.

"Shinpachi! Give me your sword!" Shinpachi throws it to him. Catching it he smacks an amanto in the face running towards him, a spiked club raised, the amanto flies back. The sword cracks, snapping in two. "Oi Shinpachi! What is this shit!" He yells holding the two sword pieces out to Shinpachi.

"That was my only one, you idiot!" Shinpachi screams.

"Would you two just fight already!" Kagura yells kicking an amanto.

"Shut up!" Gintoki and Shinpachi shout together.

Takasugi chuckles, "Well he's more of an idiot than ever."

"Yeah, but he's a fun idiot." Takasugi's head shoots to the side looking at a familiar smiling face. Kamui chuckles.

Takasugi smiles, "Well it seems you failed to kill him. That's what you've been saying you were going to do, wasn't it?"

Kamui grins, "He's hard to kill. I'd still like to fight him in the future."

Takasugi laughs and says mockingly, "I'm sorry space fighter- san," Kamui looks at him, not even noticing him unsheathing his sword, turning in front of him he cuts down over Kamui's chest deep, nicking the heart. Kamui's eyes widen as blood explodes in front of him. His blood. He coughs looking at Takasugi confusion in his eyes. Takasugi chuckles, his eyes with that insane look, "There is no future for you… In hell." Kamui coughs again, this time a huge amount of blood.

Kamui backs up, but on the wrong leg. The bone in his leg slides on the lower broken part. Breaking through the skin. Kamui screams, he falls back, but instead of hitting the concrete roof, he falls through the air, off the building.

Fighting ceases as Kagura screams, "Kamui!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hey! Sorry if the humor was really bad, (If you can call that humor) Until next chapter!


	5. No One Bothers with Goodbyes Anymore

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note: **Hey! I'm sorry this chapter took a while, but my internet was off. Enjoy Chapter 5!

**Chap. 5 No One Bothers with Goodbyes Anymore**

Kamui hears Kagura scream his name, he smiles closing his eyes.

His eyes snap open when he hears a new name being screamed several times, "Gin- chan! Gin- san! Gintoki!"

Kamui can't see, his eyes bleary and the wind rushing, he can hardly hear. He cringes as something embraces him, he tries to break free, but the things to strong. He stops struggling when he hears a voice, all too familiar.

"You think you can just die like this? You're not getting a sweet death before me kid." Gintoki looks into Kamui's wide ocean blue eyes.

Gintoki flips over so he's on the bottom, he yells up at Takasugi's glaring face, "This is what you wanted all along, Takasugi!" Takasugi's eyes widen, Gintoki grins, "DEATH TO THE SHIROYASHA!" Gintoki screams on the top of his lungs. Kagura, Shinpachi, and Katsura show up at the edge of the building, screaming his name.

Gintoki laughs grinning, looking in Takasugi's eyes, "Just kidding!" Takasugi's eyes narrow, Gintoki holds out his arm, "Sadaharu!" A window breaks off the high- rise building, a huge white dog barks jumping towards them.

Gintoki grabs onto Sadaharu's collar, jerking them to the side. Sadaharu lands on the side of the opposite building creating a crater as he launches himself off the building, back towards the high- rise building.

As Sadaharu lands Gintoki lets go of his collar, skidding to a stop, still holding Kamui. Kagura, and Shinpachi start running towards them, tears running down their faces. They stop when Kamui kicks Gintoki in the gut with his good leg. Kamui jumps back, away from Gintoki landing on one leg.

Gintoki groans eyes confused as he looks at Kamui, "Ow, a thank you would have been way better."

Kamui laughs, "A thank you?! I was better off dying!"

Gintoki glares at him, "I told you why you can't die kid…"

Kamui's smile falters into an angry scowl. "Fine! I'll tell you! I left because I wanted to get stronger to protect some things. To do that I needed to fight my father to gain trust in this world."

Kagura eyes widen, she wipes the tears running down her face, "Kamui," she whispers.

Gintoki sighs, "So, that's how it is."

Kagura's lower lip trembles, "When you came back, you changed. That's when you attacked papi."

Kamui smiles at her, "Yeah, that's when I let the Yato blood run out." He laughs, "It feels so good! I love fighting!" He looks into Kagura's equally bright ocean blue eyes, "You need to let yours out," he chuckles, "Actually you did already, didn't you? Abuto told me. You said you wanted to protect things right? You'll never protect anything, because you're weak."

Kagura looks as if she's in pain. "Brother-" Her eyes widen suddenly as she screams "Look out!"

Kamui instinctively turns around, he gasps as he sees a familiar silver blade coming down on top of him. He sees a flash of white, as someone runs in front of him.

Gintoki laughs, "You're saying she's not strong, and can't protect anything! When you can't even protect yourself!"

Gintoki looks behind him at Kamui's dumbfounded face. Kamui sees that Gintoki has a hold on the blade, blood dripping down his arm. Kamui looks over at the one with the blade.

Takasugi laughs, "Gintoki, you would actually try to protect someone who tried to kill you?"

Gintoki eyes him, smiling, "You wouldn't know anything about that, Takasugi." His metallic crimson eyes flash, "You and him could never kill me."

Kamui looks up at him, eyes wide. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it when he hears screaming. He turns his head as the others do.

Abuto runs onto the rooftop, breathless. Followed by the other Yato. His eyes widen at the scene in front of him, "Captain!" He yells, running towards Kamui. The Yato stay back.

Abuto runs beside Kamui, looking him over to see if he's hurt.

Kamui shakes him off, scowling, "Your just like a mother, Abuto!"

Abuto glares at him, "No, to you I'm a piece of shit. You're lucky I still stay with you."

"Shinsuke- sama!" Matako screams running frantically through the door onto the roof, followed by Takechi.

They stop, when they see Gintoki and Takasugi.

Bansai who hadn't spoken for a while standing by the edge of the roof says quietly, "Sakata Gintoki," he smiles, putting a hand against a headphone, "Your song changed. That's the music I like."

Takasugi glares at Bansai, he looks at both Matako and Takechi, "What are you guys doing here?"

Gintoki laughs, "Wow Takasugi, you sure got some weirdo's," he looks behind him at Kagura and Shinpachi, "Well I shouldn't be talking." Kagura and Shinpachi glare at him.

Takasugi looks at him, he snorts, "You're the weirdo."

Gintoki smiles, "Nope, I'm an idiot." Takasugi's eyes widen as Gintoki pulls the sword back over his shoulder quickly. He swings his head back, coming forward, head-butting Takasugi.

Takasugi yelps, falling back letting go of his sword. Gintoki throws the sword on the ground.

"Shinsuke- sama!" Matako screams running towards him. She puts her hand onto Takasugi's shoulder, as he struggles to get up. He holds his head, groaning.

Gintoki looks behind him at Kamui, "You better go now."

Kamui smirks, "I won't leave earth yet," his eyes flash, "I still need to kill you."

Gintoki laughs, "Okay, but let me tell you one thing," he looks into Kamui's eyes, crimson burning ocean blue. Gintoki shakes his head. "Wait." He turns around gripping his head.

"Gin- chan… What's wrong?" Kagura asks.

Gintoki looks over at Kagura, his eyes wide. "I can't… think of anything cool to say."

Kagura and Shinpachi look at him with glazed eyes. "Idiot…"

Kamui laughs. "I so can't wait to fight you again…" He turns to Abuto. "Let's go."

Abuto nods following Kamui as he starts limping towards the stairs.

"Wait, Kamui," A small voice says quietly. Kamui and Abuto turn.

Kamui gasps as he feels a warm embrace, Abuto's mouth falls open in shock.

Kagura sobs. "Please don't leave." She looks up into his cold eyes.

"Get off." Kamui whispers.

Kagura stiffens, backing away slowly. Kamui shakes his head, "Never do that again," he says. Turning he says to Abuto, "Let's go."

Abuto nods slowly, glancing at Kagura sadly, he follows his limping captain out the door.

Kagura wraps her arms around herself, sobbing. Shinpachi walks over putting a hand on her shoulder.

Gintoki shakes his head, "You hurt her again, you stupid brother."

"Shinsuke- sama!" Matako screams.

Gintoki's eyes widen, he turns on instinct swinging his fist. It connects with Takasugi's face.

Takasugi flies back, skidding on the roof. Blood spurting out of his nose. He groans.

Katsura who hadn't spoken for a while laughs, behind Gintoki. "Serves you right Takasugi!" Takasugi glares at Katsura, covering his broken nose. "You know not to mess with the Shiroyasha!"

Now it's Gintoki's turn to glare at Katsura, "Don't call me Shiroyasha, you idiot." Katsura just laughs stupidly.

Gintoki sighs, he opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again when he hears feet pounding up the steps onto the roof. The Shinsengumi spread out, filling the perimeter of the roof. Hijikata in the lead.

Hijikata screams, holding his sword up, "Takasugi Shinsuke, you're under arrest!" Hijikata advances forward, but stops when he sees Gintoki. "What the hell are you doing here!" he yells at Gintoki.

Gintoki scowls, "Not waiting to see your ugly face."

Hijikata walks up to him, "What was that fluff top? My face is beautiful, unlike you, you silver perm."

Gintoki's mouth twitches, "Oi, stop making fun of my hair, you obsessive mayo freak."

Gintoki and Hijikata grab each other's hair, challenging.

"Hijikata- san," a voice says playfully. Sougo points his bazooka at Hijikata, "If you keep playing around with boss, you'll lose Takasugi."

Hijikata's eyes narrow, "Oi, why are pointing it at me."

Sougo smiles, "I need to protect you, so you don't accidently get killed."

"You're the one that's going to kill me!" Hijikata retorts.

Sougo looks behind Hijikata and Gintoki, "Well, Hijikata- san you're too late." Hijikata raises an eyebrow, "Takasugi's getting away."

Hijikata's eyes widen, as do the other Shinsengumi who were watching Hijikata and Gintoki fight. Their heads snap up as they look at Takasugi, and the rest boarding their ship, followed by the Yato and amanto.

"Hey!" Hijikata screams, he looks frantically at Sougo, "Shoot the ship down!"

Sougo nods, he takes the safety off the bazooka still pointing it at Hijikata, he sets it looking through the scope.

"Not at me!" Hijikata shrieks, ducking down.

They hear chuckling. Sougo brings down the bazooka, but not all the way. They look at Takasugi's grinning face, but he's not looking at them. He's looking at Gintoki.

"I'll kill you, Gintoki," he laughs insanely, "Along with the rest of this rotten world."

Gintoki chuckles. "Wow, spoken like a true villain."

Takasugi scowls, backing up as the door slams shut. Seconds after the ship is moving away.

Hijikata screams, "Sougo! Shoot it down!"

Sougo looks through the scope, aiming at the back of Hijikata's head. Hijikata realizes this and ducks down quickly as Sougo shoots. The shot skids across the side of the ship, but not doing real damage.

Sougo sighs, "Crap I missed."

"What do you mean you missed!" Hijikata yells.

Sougo aims again, "Let me try again."

"Hell no!" Hijikata screams, kicking the bazooka out of Sougo's hands. It lands with a thud. Hijikata sighs, looking at the ship moving away, "It's too late now."

Hijikata looks at Gintoki, "How do you know Takasugi Shinsuke? He's one of the most wanted criminals."

Gintoki looks at him out of the corner of his eye, "He's an acquaintance."

Hijikata looks behind Gintoki and does a double-take, "Who the hell are you?!"

Katsura grins, he has a curly mustache on and his hair is up in a ponytail. He speaks in his Mickey Mouse voice, "I'm Katsuaro," he bows, "I'm a foreigner." He laughs stupidly.

Hijikata's eye twitches, "Well you piss me off, Katsuaro."

"It's not Katsuaro, it's Katsu-" Katsura doesn't get to finish as he's kicked in the face by Kagura. Kagura keeps kicking him on the ground, "You're an idiot!" She screams, eyes still red from crying.

Sougo looks at Kagura, "Why are your eyes red?" He grins sadistically, "Did you forget to take your meds?"

Kagura's mouth twitches, "What was that sadist? You want your favorite appendage ripped off?"

Sougo laughs, "Like you have the balls, China."

Kondo speaks up, "Sougo, this isn't the time." He turns to the Shinsengumi, "Follow the ship from ground level, make sure that I know right away if he returns to space."

"Yes sir!" They yell, running out the door. When all the Shinsengumi are cleared besides Kondo, Hijikata, and Sougo, Gintoki speaks up.

"Takasugi won't leave earth," Everyone looks up at him, even Katsura who was up from the ground, mustache falling off. Gintoki smiles, "He'll come back very soon." He looks up at the cloudless, darkening sky, "I'll really kill him when he comes back."

Kondo glances at Gintoki, nodding he turns to Hijikata and Sougo. "We need to go see that all the Harusame are gone."

They both nod slowly, Sougo looks at Kagura and grins sadistically. Kagura glares at him, folding her arms. They all three walk towards the stairs, descending.

Gintoki sighs, he looks at Kagura and Shinpachi, "Let's go home."

He hears a bark, and a bolt of pain as blood squirts out of his arm. Gintoki screeches, pounding on Sadaharu's white furry head. "Let go! Let go!" He tries to pry Sadaharu's jaw apart, to let go of his arm. Shinpachi jumps in to help. Kagura stands there picking her nose.

She laughs, "Serves you right Gin- chan! You left him back there unconscious!"

Sadaharu barks his agreement, letting go of Gintoki's arm. Gintoki cradles it.

Kagura laughs happily, "C'mon Sadaharu! Let's go home!" Sadaharu barks happily, following her out the door.

When she's gone Shinpachi whispers, "She's so happy."

Gintoki sighs, "This is why I told her brother she's strong. She can hold her emotions in."

Shinpachi nods sadly, "Let's go."

Gintoki steps forward, but falls on the ground groaning.

"What's wrong Gin- san!" Shinpachi yells, trying to lift him up.

"It fell! My ribs fell to my stomach!" Gintoki groans holding his stomach.

Shinpachi's eyes widen, "Can that even happen?!"

* * *

><p>Kamui watches Gintoki and the glasses wearing kid follow his sister down the stairs. Kamui is sitting with Abuto on a building opposite of the high- rise building.<p>

Abuto looks at him sullenly, Kamui's mouth twitches, "Abuto, stop looking at me like that."

Abuto sighs, "She loves you, y' know." He shakes his head angrily, "Why can't you understand that?"

Kamui looks up at him, "I already told her. Why can't she understand?! I told her I have no use for weaklings." He narrows his eyes at Abuto, "Are you going to turn into one of those weaklings, Abuto?" He spits Abuto's name out, scornfully.

Abuto sighs again, "Okay, fine, at least you'll get another chance to fight Sakata Gintoki."

Kamui's eyes light up, he smiles, "Yeah, since I know how much stronger he's getting." He grins, "I better start training."

Abuto smiles, nodding at his eager captain.

"Abuto can you go find us a place to stay? We're going to lay low for a while. I just don't want to leave earth yet. The long journey back would be boring. Besides where would we go?"

Abuto chuckles, "I'll be right back." Kamui nods at him, as he leaves.

When Kamui is alone he smiles, he lies down, hands behind his head. He speaks out loud, "It's weird I don't think I want to fight him anymore." He sighs, looking up at the sky, "Then I get the feeling I do want to fight him. Oh well, I'll see you soon samura-" He laughs, eyes sparkling, "I mean… Gintoki."

* * *

><p>Takasugi touches his nose lightly, groaning. Matako had patched it up, but her hands were shaking so much, and her face was really red, so she messed up a lot. "Did she have a fever or something?" Takasugi asks himself out loud.<p>

He walks over to the window in his room. He looks out at the dark sky. They landed in a faraway meadow in the middle of nowhere.

He sighs, "Why did everyone change? Katsura said he even hated me." He shakes his head chuckling, "I don't even know about Tatsuma." He glares into the darkness. "I've never liked you, Gintoki. You showed up in my life, and destroyed everything I've ever cared about. Now I have nothing left to protect." He laughs, "I'm just a wandering beast now."

Putting his pipe to his lips, he blows out a wisp of smoke. He picks up his shamisen, and strums a few strings. Looking up at the sky, images of the sorrowful past flitting through his mind. Wondering if his ex- comrades had the same images flitting through their minds, mostly about a certain person. A certain Sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey! I hoped you liked it! I was actually thinking about ending it here, but then I had another awesome idea! (Well I think it's awesome and I hope you do to!) Well thank you for reading! Look forward to next chapter!


	6. Hiding Your Emotions Can Worry People

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Enjoy chapter 6! =)

**Chap. 6 Hiding Your Emotions Can Worry the People Around You **

Gintoki sighs briefly, before gritting his teeth at his ribs. He hears Sadaharu whine softly. Looking at the door he sees Sadaharu's huge fuzzy head peering through his door, his eyes sad.

"Don't give me that look," Gintoki says quietly.

Sadaharu whines again, this time louder. He walks over to Gintoki rubbing his head against his shoulder. Gintoki pats Sadaharu's head.

"You don't need to worry," Gintoki whispers, "Kagura will be alright." Sadaharu whimpers.

Gintoki gives a small smile, "Besides we have work tomorrow." Sadaharu bobs his white fuzzy head. He lies down next to Gintoki, yawning he closes his eyes.

Gintoki sighs, "At least I hope she'll be alright."

* * *

><p>"Gin- san! Kagura- chan!" Gintoki's eyes snap open, he hears Shinpachi close the shoji door loudly. "You guys aren't up yet?! We have a job y' know!"<p>

Gintoki gets up, shuddering at the pain in his ribs. Shinpachi slides Gintoki's shoji door slowly, he peers through seeing Gintoki struggling.

"Gin- san! Be careful!" Shinpachi cries, opening the shoji screen all the way.

"Shut up!" Gintoki yells. "You're the one running in here telling me to get up!"

Shinpachi sighs, "Maybe you shouldn't work today."

Gintoki smirks, "I'm not going to let a few broken ribs stop me from getting money to play pachinko."

Shinpachi narrows his eyes, "Don't you mean pay the rent?"

Gintoki and Shinpachi turn their heads as Kagura enters the room, "Can you two shut up? I'm really tired." Kagura rubs her still red swollen eyes.

Shinpachi tilts his head, "Kagura are you alright?"

Shinpachi cries out as he's hit behind the head by Gintoki, "Of course she's okay!" He turns to Kagura, eyes sad, "She's not going to work today though."

Kagura's eyes widen, "Gin-chan, what do you-"

Gintoki simply shakes his head, "Go back to bed," he smiles, "You said you were tired."

"But, Gin- chan…" Kagura whispers.

Gintoki ignores Kagura, "C'mon Shinpachi."

Shinpachi rubs the back of his head nodding. They walk past Kagura, out of Gintoki's room towards the front door.

Gintoki stops suddenly, he tilts his head, "What's that noise?"

Shinpachi stops beside him listening as well. They hear a buzzing, it gets louder.

Gintoki's eyes widen as he realizes what it is, but it's too late. The front door explodes inward in balls of flame. Gintoki and Shinpachi are thrown backwards against the wall. They look up, at the dark silhouette walking through the door.

"Gintoki- sama, I've come to collect the rent." Tama walks through the smoke. She raises her broom, the bristles still smoking.

Gintoki laughs shakily, "T-Tama, we're going to do a job now."

Tama shakes her head, "Otose- sama said, "If that lazy ass Gintoki gives you the I'm going to do a job now crap," her eyes flash bright red, "I' am free to eliminate Gintoki- sama."

Gintoki's mouth twitches, "N-Now Tama."

Tama points her broom at Gintoki, "Prepare to be eliminated."

Gintoki shrieks, he jumps up through the air a column of fire hits the spot where he was. He runs jumping over Tama. Tama quickly turns shooting another column of fire at Gintoki. Gintoki almost makes it through the doorway, but a ball of fire hits him in the back of the leg. Gintoki screams, he runs through the doorway jumping off the balcony. He smacks at the flames, extinguishing them. Landing in a crouch, he groans as his ribs strain, he starts running minding his leg and ribs.

Tama walks out on the balcony, "He got away." She turns to the stairs, "I'll go tell Otose- sama."

Shinpachi and Kagura walk out onto the balcony staring after Gintoki.

Shinpachi sighs, "Kagura, let's go do that job now." Kagura nods. She smiles, but the smile is not genuine.

* * *

><p>Gintoki sits down on the park bench, rubbing the scalding part of his leg gently.<p>

"Stupid robot," Gintoki says quietly gritting his teeth.

"Hey Gin- san!" Gintoki looks up seeing Hasawage walking towards him. He looks at Gintoki's leg, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Gintoki says quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Hasawage raises an eyebrow, "Um, I live here. Are you alright Gin- san?"

Gintoki sighs leaning back against the bench, "Yes, I'm alright, but the people around me aren't."

Hasawage nods, "Yeah, I heard about what happened. It's a good thing the amanto didn't get very far through the city. The Shinsengumi drove most of them away." Hasawage looks into Gintoki's eyes, "You did some work though, didn't you?"

Gintoki smiles slightly, "Yeah, but it didn't help in the end."

Hasawage nods again, but doesn't pry. He looks at the watch that's drawn on his wrist, "Well I need to go, I think I finally found a place that will hire me."

"Um… that watch isn't even real…" Gintoki mutters. Hasawage doesn't say anything as he walks away. Gintoki sighs, slowly getting up off the bench.

Gintoki turns walking back to Otose's bar. He sighs. "I won't let anybody join this fight. I'll go in alone." His eyes darken. "I'm not going to let anything slip through my fingers again…"

* * *

><p>"I hate work," Kagura says sighing.<p>

"You haven't done anything!" Shinpachi yells.

Kagura and Shinpachi were cleaning out a big storage room that looked like a tornado had torn through it.

Shinpachi picks up a ramen cup in disgust, "Why the hell is this even in a storage room?!" He drops the ramen cup in a garbage bag. He points a broom at Kagura, "Would you work already! You've been sitting there for almost an hour now!"

Kagura is sitting on a box, cross legged, chewing on a piece of sunboku. "Shinpachi, I'm worried about Gin- chan."

Shinpachi puts his broom down, leaning against the wall. "Why would you be worried? He wasn't hurt that bad by Tama- san."

Kagura shakes her head slowly. She looks up at Shinpachi eyes shimmering, "I mean overall, he's been more distant than ever." She puts her head down.

Shinpachi sighs, "Yeah, but at least he's bearing through the pain."

Kagura's eyes darken, she bites her lip, "Yeah," she whispers. Kamui's face comes to the forefront of her mind.

Shinpachi nods, "C'mon Kagura, we should finish this job."

Kagura nods again, getting off the box slowly. She throws her empty sunboku box on the ground.

"Why the hell are you making it worse?!" Shinpachi screams.

* * *

><p>Kamui laughs, looking out the window, "Abuto, exactly how did you find a place right across from Gintoki?"<p>

Abuto shrugs, "It was empty." He glances at Kamui still looking out the window, he raises an eyebrow. "You're not going to turn into a creepy stalker are you?"

Kamui chuckles. "The higher- ups must have heard about him by now." His eyes flash, "He's MY prey." He smiles slightly, "I need to keep an eye on him."

Abuto snorts, "So you're going to stalk him."

Kamui sighs, "No, Abuto. I'll stay here," he turns smiling, "You'll stalk him."

"Huh?! Why do I have to do that?!" Abuto screams.

"Well, I'm too lazy. Also I want to wait till that other samurai comes to create a commotion again." He grins, "That's when I'll fight Gintoki again."

Abuto's eye twitches, he opens his mouth to yell, but closes it again, looking behind Kamui. "Well the one you call Gintoki is back."

Kamui turns, he sees Gintoki walk up to the old lady cleaning the entrance to her bar. Kamui opens the window a crack, so he can hear them. "He looks pissed," Kamui whispers.

"Hey, old hag! Why the hell did you tell Tama to kill me?!" Gintoki screams.

Otose looks at Gintoki, mouth twitching, "You haven't paid the rent in four months! I'm not waiting any longer!"

"So you go and try to kill me off?!" Gintoki sighs, rubbing the back of his head. "I just need a few more days. That's when he'll come back." He looks into Otose's shocked eyes, "You won't have to go through the trouble of killing me off then."

Kamui and Abuto gape, surprised.

Otose's eyes widen, "W-What are you saying?"

Gintoki smiles, a ghost of a smile, "I'm saying I'm going into this fight alone. No one will get hurt that way."

Otose's eyes darken, "Are you stupid?" She whispers. She looks up at Gintoki bottom lip trembling, eyes shimmering, "If you die, nothing will be the same. You would just leave Kagura and Shinpachi alone like that?" She grits her teeth, "They'd be lost without you!"

Gintoki looks at her sadly, "I don't want people I care about to get hurt."

Otose's eyes narrow angrily, "Go away," she whispers, voice trembling.

Gintoki nods, he walks past her slowly. He glances at the window Kamui's looking out of.

Kamui gasps, crouching down. He hears Gintoki's footsteps walking away slowly after a span of two heartbeats.

Kamui glances over the sill. He sees the old lady named Otose throw her broom on the ground. She wipes away tears before returning inside, banging the shoji shut.

Kamui sits back on his haunches, biting his lip.

"What are you going to do now?" Abuto whispers.

Kamui sighs, "We'll just wait." He glances at Abuto smiling, "It's bad, because that means I'll have to talk to you."

Abuto chuckles, sitting down.

* * *

><p>"Oi, you two still not done?" Gintoki asks, standing in the doorway of the storage room.<p>

"Gin- chan! Gin- san!" Kagura and Shinpachi cry out happily in unison.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow, "Why so happy?"

They both just shake their heads, smiling. Shinpachi throws a broom at Gintoki. He catches it before it hits him in the face.

Gintoki sighs, "I still have to work? What happened to you saying I shouldn't work today?"

Shinpachi glares, "Screw what I said."

Gintoki chuckles, "Well we better hurry. I want to make a visit to Yosiwora."

Shinpachi raises an eyebrow, "Why Gin- san?"

Gintoki sweeps dust into a pile before answering with a smile, "We'll just visit Seita and everyone. Besides, I could use some good sake."

"Yay!" Kagura claps her hands happily, "We'll get to see Tsukky!"

Gintoki smiles, "Yeah, we better hurry then."

* * *

><p>Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura enter Yosiwora about an hour later.<p>

Girls swarm around Gintoki, pushing Shinpachi and Kagura back, "Gintoki- sama! You're back! We missed you so much! You want to have a little fun!" The girls rub Gintoki's shoulders, and feel his well- toned muscles. "Why don't you come let us pour some sake for you?"

Gintoki shrugs them off, "I told you already! I hate clingy chicks!"

"Aw, but Gintoki- sama!" The girls whine.

"Girls, that's enough," Tsukuyo walks up, mouth twitching.

"Aw, Tsukuyo, why do you get him all to yourself?" A girl wails.

Tsukuyo blushes slightly, but ignores the girl; she looks at Gintoki, "Why are you here?"

Gintoki sighs, "Can't I just visit you guys?"

"You can visit us Gintoki- sama." A girl says.

Tsukuyo looks sharply at the girl, "Can you guys leave?"

The girls glance at Tsukuyo, they walk away, grumbling.

Gintoki smiles, "So where's Seita and Hinowa?"

Tsukuyo smiles back, "They're home," she turns, waving her hand for them to follow her.

Kagura runs up and talks to Tsukuyo while Shinpachi and Gintoki hang back.

Shinpachi looks at Gintoki, "Gin- san, are you alright?"

Gintoki smiles, "Yeah, Like I said, I just want some good sake."

Shinpachi nods, smiling slightly.

"Gin- san!" Seita yells happily running towards everyone. Hinowa right behind, her wheelchair being pushed by a member of the hyaku.

Hinowa smiles, looking at Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura, her eyes a bright confident blue. "It's good to see you guys." Her eyes shimmer, "I heard what happened, it took a while for news to travel this far." She looks at Gintoki, chuckling, "Tsukuyo was worried about you."

Tsukuyo's face reddens, she coughs turning her head, "It's not like I was worried about you specifically."

Seita laughs, smiling brightly. Tsukuyo thumps him on the head. "Ow! Tsukuyo- nii," Seita whines.

Gintoki tilts his head, "Hey Hinowa, you think I could get some sake."

Hinowa nods smiling, "Sure," she looks behind her at the hyaku, "Let's go." The hyaku smiles, turning the wheelchair around. Everyone else follows.

* * *

><p>They walk into Seita and Hinowa's house, sitting on the benches. Gintoki grits his teeth as he sits down. Hinowa's eyes widen.<p>

"Gintoki, what happened?" Hinowa asks, worry in her voice. Tsukuyo stops talking to Kagura and looks at Gintoki in obvious apprehension.

Gintoki laughs, "Just cracked some ribs, maybe broke a few..."

Hinowa shakes her head, biting her lip, "Honestly can't you be more careful?"

Tsukuyo's eyes narrow, "Are you alright, Gintoki?"

Gintoki sighs in irritation, "I've been asked that a lot today."

"Well sorry I asked!" Tsukuyo huffs.

Gintoki rubs the back of his head. "Sorry…" He mutters.

Tsukuyo's eyes widen slightly. "Um…" She turns back to Kagura, face red.

Hinowa laughs uneasily, she hands Gintoki a sake cup. He smiles slightly at her in thanks.

He takes a sip, looking intently at the ground. Pondering what to say. It's funny; he usually always knew what to say.

* * *

><p>Takasugi leans his head back against the wall. Across from him is Bansai strumming his shamisen.<p>

Bansai sighs, "Are we going back tonight? I didn't even have a chance to fight."

Takasugi smiles, "You will. We'll be leaving tomorrow."

Bansai nods slowly, "What do you think Kamui is doing?" He raises an eyebrow, "You don't think he's fighting Sakata Gintoki again, do you?"

Takasugi laughs, "He wouldn't. Didn't you see him after Gintoki saved him? He got soft."

Bansai eyes him; he smiles slightly, "I'd like to hear Gintoki's song again."

Takasugi frowns, "Bansai, you still can't get in tune with my song?"

Bansai chuckles, "Actually I have. It's a mix of rock and pop."

Takasugi grins sinisterly, "Don't you like it?"

Bansai laughs, "Yes, but Sakata Gintoki I'm interested in." Takasugi sets his jaw, glaring, "His song, I can't get in tune with. It's like jazz, but then it's not. It changes frequently, it's muddled. I couldn't even read his movements when we fought."

Takasugi snorts, "What's Kamui's song then?"

Bansai tilts his head, "Its rap. Why do want to know?"

Takasugi looks at the ceiling, a distant look in his eyes, "Just wondering," he whispers.

"After Gintoki saved him his song changed drastically." Takasugi looks at Bansai, eyes narrowing, "It changed to a gentle song, but it changed back when he kicked Gintoki."

Takasugi nods, "See what I mean? Kamui doesn't really want to kill Gintoki."

Bansai shrugs, "Does it matter? You want to kill him yourself, don't you?"

Takasugi averts his eyes, "Yeah," he whispers.

"I asked you before, but why do you want to kill Gintoki? Weren't you childhood friends?"

Takasugi snaps his head up, scowling at Bansai, "Never call us friends." He leans his head back against the wall again, "Besides, you'll learn everything tomorrow."

Bansai smiles menacingly, "I can't wait." He whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. Look forward to next chapter!


	7. You Never Realize How Much People Care

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** This is my longest chapter ever! :D Enjoy chapter 7! =)

**Chap. 7 You Never Realize How Much People Care For You **

Gintoki walks silently through the shoji into Otose's bar, the early morning light streaming in. He hadn't talked to her since she yelled at him to go away.

Gintoki freezes as he hears a voice, "I may be old, but I have really good ears."

Gintoki's mouth twitches, he looks at Otose coming out of the doorway beside the bar. Rubbing the back of his head, he says absent- mindedly, "Um, it's kind of stupid to ask you this after what happened," he pauses, "Can I have some sake?"

Otose stares at Gintoki for a moment, she snorts, "Gintoki, I was mad at you because I thought you were being too rash." She shakes her head, "Then I realized, even though you act like a kid, you're still smart." She smiles, "You can make your own decisions."

Gintoki smirks, "So, that means I can have some sake?"

Otose's eyes narrow, "Hey! I was acting pretty cool right there!" She shakes her head, chuckling, "You never change Gintoki, but every day you surprise me." She grins, "I'm happy though, because it's a good thing." She walks behind the bar, rummaging through the shelves, she sets a glass on the counter and a sake bottle.

Gintoki smiles, walking over and sitting on a stool. "That's something someone said to me once," he whispers, a bemused look in his eyes.

Otose pours the sake in the glass handing it to Gintoki, "Who said that?" She asks, an eyebrow raised.

Gintoki sighs, his eyes looking more like a dead fishes eyes, "My sensei," he whispers. He looks up at the ceiling, trying to suppress the memories that would come all too quickly.

Otose looks at him out of the corner of her eye, but quickly leaves walking through the doorway beside the bar, muttering to Gintoki, "I need to get Catherine."

Gintoki nods slightly, sighing. He turns his head when the shoji opens he sees Shinpachi and Kagura walk in. The rims of Kagura's eyes are stained red. She must have been crying again.

Shinpachi sits down next to Gintoki, he raises an eyebrow, "Your drinking sake this early in the morning?"

Gintoki shrugs. Kagura walks over and sits on the other side of Gintoki, she tilts her head, "What's wrong, Gin- chan?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing," he smiles, "Just tired."

Kagura nods her head, but clearly doesn't believe him.

Otose walks back into the bar, Catherine in tow.

Kagura grins sadistically at Catherine, "You look more shitty than usual." Catherine turns sharply at Kagura her eyes bloodshot.

"I have a freakin hangover, so shut the hell up!" Catherine yells. She squints at Kagura, smiling, "Like you should be talking. Did you put sriracha sauce around your eyes?"

Kagura growls, "You better watch it, you cat- eared freak."

Before Catherine can retort, Otose yells, "Would you two shut the hell up?!" She looks at Catherine, "Please do your job and start cleaning the bar!" Catherine turns grumbling, but not before glaring at Kagura's smug face.

Shinpachi looks at Gintoki, "We have another job, so don't drink too much."

Gintoki groans, "Another one? What is it this time?"

Shinpachi's eyes narrow, "What are you complaining for? We need the money." Shinpachi sighs, "It's another cleaning job."

Gintoki scowls, "Again?! Where at?"

"Snack Smile." Shinpachi says.

"What!" Gintoki screams, "Can't those lazy asses clean up their own messes?!"

Shinpachi chuckles, "Matsudaira- san of the Shinsengumi tore the whole place up last night. The boss wants us to clean it up."

Gintoki sighs, "Knowing that drunkard it's probably worse than it sounds."

Shinpachi nods, "Don't worry, sis and some of her friends said they would help us."

Gintoki sets the empty glass on the counter, "Well we better get going." He gets off the stool, walking towards the shoji. He looks back at Kagura eating a bowl of rice, "C'mon Kagura."

Kagura dumps the last few pieces of rice into her mouth, nodding.

* * *

><p>Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura walk through Snack Smile's front doors and down the corridor. They stop short of the stairs, mouths agape at the sight before them.<p>

Tables were flipped over, but mostly all of them were broken. The benches were smashed inwards, bottles were strewn everywhere and broken. To sum it up, there was no clean spots on the floor.

"How the HELL can one man do this?!" Gintoki screams.

"This will take forever!" Shinpachi shrieks.

Kagura turns around, walking back towards the door, "Good luck!" She yells over her shoulder.

"You get the hell back here!" Gintoki screams.

As Kagura approaches the door, the door goes outward smacking her in the face. Kagura falls back holding her nose.

"Kagura- chan! I'm so sorry!" Otae exclaims, running through the door to Kagura. "Are you alright?"

"Big sis…" Kagura says eyes shimmering. Otae leans forward giving Kagura a hug.

Gintoki sighs, "Can we stop with the reunion and get this shit done?" Otae nods, helping Kagura up.

Otae surveys the room, eyes troubled, "I didn't realize it was this bad. To think one man did this."

They look at the front door as Oryou comes through looking pissed. She looks at Otae, "Sorry, but I'm the only one that's coming."

Otae sighs, "What about the rest?"

Oryou scowls, "They all had stupid excuses for not coming."

Otae shakes her head, "We'll just have to do what we can, for now."

Gintoki stiffens. Shinpachi glances at him, "What's wrong Gin- san?"

"What's that noise?" Gintoki says, looking up at the ceiling.

Shinpachi raises an eyebrow, "Gin- san I don't-"

"Get down!" Gintoki screams.

A huge crash deafens their ears as the tip of a ship crashes through the ceiling, smashing into the ground.

When the dust settles the door opens and a ramp descends. A person clad in a purple coat and a sedge hat, obscuring their features walks down the ramp.

When the person reaches the bottom of the ramp they stop, taking off their hat. "I'm terribly sorry, but my captain is a terrible steerer."

Shinpachi's eyes widen, "Mutsu- san!"

Mutsu gives a nod, but before she can say anything, a man comes running down the ramp, looking green. When he reaches the bottom of the ramp, he trips over a dom peri bottle, his face smashing into the trash strewn ground. He lifts his head up, blood dripping down his face.

"Oh, I made it," Tatsuma says, laughing. No longer looking green. He looks over at Gintoki, he grins. "Kintoki! What are you doing here?" He asks, standing up. "Did I smash into your house again?"

Gintoki and Shinpachi's mouths twitch, they run forward drop-kicking Tatsuma.

"You just made our job worse!" Shinpachi shrieks.

"Learn to steer your ship, you jackass!" Gintoki screams.

When they're done kicking him, Tatsuma looks at his surroundings. He gasps, "This is Snack Smile. Is-" He stops when he looks up at the bottom of the stairs, smiling he jumps through the air. "Oryou- chan! You're alright!" He exclaims happily.

Oryou smiles, she kicks out with her right leg, connecting with Tatsuma's groin. He freezes falling in front of Oryou, groaning. She grins devilishly, "Yes I' am, but you're not."

Otae sighs, "This will take a while," she looks at Mutsu, "Would you mind helping us Mutsu- san?"

Mutsu nods, "My captain will gladly help."

"Mutsu!" Tatsuma whines.

Mutsu tilts her head, venom dripping off her words, "Well you'll be able to spend quality time with Oryou."

Tatsuma laughs uneasily, "W-Why so cold Mutsu?"

Mutsu glares at him for a second before turning to Otae, "I'm sorry, but I have to go do what we came to earth for." Her eyes flash as she looks back at Tatsuma, "My captain will gladly stay here and help with this mess." Mutsu bows slightly, she walks up the stairs and through the front doors.

When Mutsu is gone, Otae smiles, "Okay let's get started. The brooms are over there," she points at a closet. Kagura walks over, opening the door and grabbing a broom. She throws enough brooms out of the closet, so that everyone has one.

When Tatsuma picks up his broom, Gintoki walks over to him, "Hey Kintoki!" Tatsuma laughs. "We're comrades again, but in cleaning!"

Gintoki's eyes flash as he looks at Tatsuma, "If you mess this up Tatsuma, I'll shove that broom so far up your ass, you won't be able to shit ever again."

Tatsuma laughs, "Kintoki, you're always so cold!"

Gintoki smashes his broom in Tatsuma's face. The broom snaps in two as Tatsuma flies into the wall. Rubble flies everywhere. His eyes flash, "Don't call me Kintoki, you dumbass."

Gintoki spits out blood as he's hit behind the head. Shinpachi screams, "You idiot! Stop making this place worse!"

Kagura sighs, "Big sis, can't we just leave this to them?"

Otae shakes her head, "Sorry, Kagura, but they'd only make it worse if we weren't here." She walks over to Gintoki, Shinpachi and Tatsuma who had recovered. Otae closes her eyes smiling, she cracks her knuckles, "If you three don't work," she opens her eyes slowly, "You won't see the light of day ever again."

"Y-Yes ma'am," all three of them say in unison.

Otae giggles.

* * *

><p>Kamui is sitting down, his back against the wall. Abuto is across from him looking bored. Kamui's antennae twitches, "Abuto, I think he's coming back now."<p>

Abuto's face brightens, "Really? We finally get to have some action?"

Kamui smiles, "Yeah, but I'm wondering what'll happen to Gintoki. He told that lady that he was going into this fight alone."

Abuto smirks, "Captain, do you really think his friends would let him go in alone?"

Kamui leans his head against the wall, "I know that, but…"

Abuto sighs, "Captain, if you're really worried about that man," he grins, "Why don't you do something about it."

Kamui laughs, "Abuto, this is why I need you. You always know what to say."

Abuto narrows his eyes, "Is that sarcasm?"

Kamui shakes his head, chuckling. "I wouldn't have gotten through all this without you."

Abuto smiles smugly, "I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you very well."

Kamui's eye twitches, "You heard me, you idiot!"

Abuto falls back laughing, looking at Kamui's red face.

"Stop laughing!" Kamui hisses "I'll kill you!"

Abuto grins, laying back, his arm behind his head. He looks up at the ceiling.

Kamui gets up, "I'm going to get some rice," he mumbles.

Once he's gone Abuto sighs, "Gintoki, I'm glad you came into his life. All I can say is you sure as hell changed him." He frowns, "He still wants to fight though. It's all good, I'm glad he didn't change completely. Life wouldn't be any fun if he changed that much." Abuto chuckles.

Kamui on the other side of the shoji bites his lip, having heard everything, "I haven't changed, Abuto," he whispers. "That man can just bring the good out in you." He smiles, walking out to find some place that would give him rice.

* * *

><p>Takasugi presses his back against the alley wall, as a few of the Shinsengumi run by. He looks across the street at the sign that says, "Yorozuya, Gin- chan" He chuckles, "How quaint," he whispers.<p>

He about jumps out of the alleyway in revelation, exposing himself to the ever wandering Shinsengumi, when he hears an all too familiar voice belonging to a musician.

"Takasugi- dono! Are you ready to find Sakata Gintoki?!" Bansai yells.

Takasugi turns abruptly on Bansai, "Would you shut up!" He hisses quietly. "You want them to hear us?!"

Bansai shrugs, "I want some action!" He yells.

"Stop yelling!" Takasugi screams. He quickly turns his head, seeing that the coast is clear he looks back at Bansai, "I told you, you'll get to fight soon." He growls, "Be patient."

Bansai sighs, "Alright, whatever."

Takasugi smiles, "Let's go to what's left of the terminal, that's where this will all play out."

* * *

><p>"We're done!" Kagura exclaims, "With the right side of the room!" She adds with a smile.<p>

Gintoki and Tatsuma groan. Gintoki shakes his head, "How can you have so much energy, you brat?" He sighs, "When you get our age, you'll be a lazy bum."

Kagura pouts, "I'll never be a loser like you two."

Otae sighs, "I didn't think it would take this long. It's almost dark now."

Shinpachi shakes his head, "I know, but the real question is…" His mouth twitches, "What the hell are we going to do with that ship?!" He screams, pointing at Tatsuma's ship.

Tatsuma laughs uneasily, rubbing the back of his head, "Decoration?" He suggests.

Shinpachi throws a dom peri bottle at him. "Sis! How are we going to explain it to your boss?"

Otae shrugs, "Someone can probably get it out, it's not the first time a ship crashed into a place," she looks over at Gintoki smiling, he scowls at her.

Gintoki sighs, "Can't we just say it was bad enough in here and we made it better."

"Hell no!" Shinpachi yells.

"Um, excuse me." A voice says from the top of the stairs. "Yorozuya, you can take a break today and continue tomorrow."

Otae smiles, "Thank you manager."

The manager narrows his eyes, "You were here Otae?" Before she can answer, he looks over and sees the ship. "How the hell did that get in here?!" The manager screams.

Tatsuma laughs, "It's a new decoration."

Shinpachi punches him in the face, his eyes flashing angrily.

The manager sighs, "I heard the Yorozuya could do a really good job of helping you, because they were strong, but I also heard they could cause huge problems."

"Oi! Don't pin his stupidity on our work!" Gintoki screams, pointing at Tatsuma.

The manager holds his hands up in surrender, "We'll figure it out tomorrow. For now, you can leave."

Gintoki and Shinpachi smile at each other, running as fast as they can up the stairs and out the door.

Kagura stands beside Otae picking her nose. Otae sighs, "Well let's go, Kagura." Kagura nods, walking with Otae towards the door.

"Wait, don't leave me!" Tatsuma yells, running after them.

* * *

><p>Kamui sighs, having had his fill of rice which consisted of more than twenty bowls. He walks out of the diner, but stops short when he sees two girls looking at him giggling, he raises an eyebrow at them. They turn to each other giggling excitedly, faces red.<p>

Kamui shakes his head confused, "I'll never understand women," he says quietly. He looks to the other side of the path, his eyes widen as he sees someone walking away wearing a purple yukata with butterflies scattered all over it. Beside him was the musician.

"What is he doing now?" Kamui asks himself under his breath. He sighs in annoyance as he still feels the girls' eyes on him.

"Kamui," a voice says playfully behind him. Kamui gasps, but is too quick for the assailant as he kicks where Kamui had been. Kamui jumps, somersaulting through the air, he lands in a crouch, scowling at the attacker.

"Well your leg is better. Being a Yato is amazing, isn't it?" The Yato says with a bloodthirsty grin.

Kamui's eyes widen, as he looks at the Yato that called him weak and wanted to fight Gintoki. "You left with that samurai." Kamui says confused.

The Yato laughs, "Yeah, I left." He grins, "I left to tell the higher- ups about him. They want to meet him."

Kamui grits his teeth, lunging at the Yato, "You son of a bitch!" He screams.

The Yato laughs happily, throwing out his fist, as does Kamui. They connect with each other's faces, they both fall back. The Yato gets up quicker than Kamui, raising his foot to crush his skull. Kamui lashes his foot upwards, connecting with the Yato's face, he flips over as the Yato falls back with a groan.

Kamui's eyes widen, he turns his head. The girls are still looking, amazement and fear clear on their faces. Kamui sighs, "You should go now," he says to the girls. They nod quickly running the opposite way.

While Kamui was telling them to go, he didn't notice the Yato had gotten up. The Yato lashes out with his leg, connecting with Kamui's stomach. Blood explodes out of Kamui's mouth. He catches himself skidding, stopping inches from hitting the wall.

"Why did you let them leave," the Yato laughs, "You truly have gotten soft."

Kamui growls, "If I'm so soft, then why would I kill you?" He about launches himself at the Yato again, but stops when the Yato chuckles.

"I meant with humans, Kamui." Kamui narrows his eyes, "When you came back from Yosiwora you were so happy to find a human that could actually beat you in a fight. You even said you wanted to kill him." The Yato's eyes flash, "Now you won't even do that!" He hisses.

The Yato grins, lunging at Kamui. He falls on him, trying to rip his throat out. Kamui grabs the Yato's wrists snapping them back, the Yato grits his teeth.

Kamui flips him over wrestling him into a headlock. Kamui grins sadistically, he leans to whisper into the Yato's ear, "See you in hell," he hisses. He twists hard, hearing the bones in the Yato's neck snap. The wide dark eyes go blank, as the life disappears. Kamui drops the body heavily.

Kamui sighs, smiling, "I guess I have to see what that samurai has planned." He turns the way Takasugi had gone.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired," Shinpachi complains.<p>

"I' am to, but you don't see me complaining," Gintoki says groggily.

Shinpachi sighs, "Whatever," he grumbles.

Suddenly Gintoki starts walking faster. "Hey! Gin- san!"

Gintoki shushes him as they pass the terminal. Shinpachi looks at the rubble, nodding. He finally catches up with Gintoki, "Is it bad memories," he asks.

Gintoki shrugs, "I'm tired. I'll drop you off at your house."

Shinpachi nods sadly, looking at Gintoki's downcast face.

* * *

><p>Gintoki walks into Otose's bar, having dropped off Shinpachi. Otose was in there cleaning the counter off.<p>

"No customers?" Gintoki asks.

Otose nods, "It's been a really slow night."

Gintoki sighs, before he can say anything Otose whispers, "You can go, but please promise me you'll come back."

Gintoki sighs, "You know I can't promise that."

Otose bites he lip, "Where did you see him?"

"By the terminal," Gintoki replies.

Otose raises an eyebrow, "What's he doing there? Does he want to fight on broken land?"

Gintoki shrugs, "I don't care, I just want to get this over with."

Otose clenches her fists, a tear running down her face, "I told you, you can make your own decisions, but now that it's really happening," she pauses holding back tears, "I don't think I can take it." She finishes, whispering.

Gintoki sighs again, "Otose, I'm sorry." He smiles slightly, "Tell everyone else I'm sorry to."

Otose bites her lip, nodding, "If you don't come back I won't forgive you."

Gintoki nods, still smiling, "Goodbye."

"Oi! I just told you to come back alive and you just ignore me and say goodbye?!" Otose screams.

Gintoki turns, waving over his shoulder.

Otose sighs, "Please, please come back," she whispers.

* * *

><p>"Shinsuke- sama, is he coming?" Matako asks.<p>

Takasugi nods, "Yeah, I saw him walking by. It looked like he was dropping off that kid first." His eyes flash, "He'll be coming shortly." All the Harusame fidget, impatiently.

Takasugi's head snaps forward, when he hears a voice say playfully, "Hey Takasugi."

Takasugi glares at Gintoki's idiotic grin. He raises an eyebrow, "You came alone Gintoki?"

Gintoki chuckles, "Yeah," he pulls his wooden sword out, extending his arm to the side. He smiles devilishly, "I could beat you all myself."

Takasugi opens his mouth to say something, but stops when Bansai starts screaming.

"What's wrong, Bansai- sama?!" Matako screams.

Bansai falls to the ground ripping off his headphones, blood streams out of his ears, trailing down his neck. "H-His song..." "I-It's just shrill screaming." Bansai covers his ears, rocking on the ground, gritting his teeth to the damage done to his eardrums.

Gintoki laughs sadistically, "The demon must have come out."

An amanto in the front screams as do some other amanto, "Get him!" They charge towards Gintoki.

"No, wait!" Takasugi yells. A strange expression on his face.

Gintoki sets himself, about to attack, but stops in shock. The amanto scream as they're attacked, a wooden sword hitting one across the face and a powerful punch instantly knocking out another.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Gintoki screams at the two.

"No, the question is what the hell are YOU doing here, you asshole!" Shinpachi screams.

"You left without even telling us, you lazy ass!" Kagura shrieks.

"Well maybe I didn't want you freaks here!" Gintoki screams back.

"Aw, that's not nice Gintoki," Tsukuyo says walking towards them. The hyaku following close behind her.

"We just want to join the fun," Saigo says, holding his sledgehammer. The rest of the trannies are gathered around waving at Gintoki flirtatiously.

"Hey bro!" Pirako waves, grinning widely. Jirocho is standing beside her smiling, hand on his sword.

"Boss!" Sougo yells, bazooka in hand. The rest of the Shinsengumi are behind him, swords poised.

"Hey, Yorozuya!" Kondo yells, giving him a thumbs up.

Hijikata smiles, lighting a cigarette.

"Gin- san!" Otae waves happily, a bunch of cabaret girls behind her, wielding spears. Kyyubei smiles, walking next to Otae, all of the Yagyuu family following close behind.

Hey, Gin- san!" Hasawage yells, with the rest of the bums behind holding sticks.

Gin- san!" A loving voice calls. Sa- chan jumps towards him, but Gintoki ducks while Kagura kicks Sa- chan out of the way. Zenzou walks out from the alley, saluting Gintoki.

"Gintoki- sama, you thought you could just walk out on us?" Tama asks, mop raised. Catherine is beside her scowling at Gintoki.

"Hey Gintoki," Kyoroisama says, the rest of the hosts wave, happily.

Tetsuko walks up beside them, nodding her head, grinning.

Otose walks up beside Tama and Catherine smiling. Sadaharu follows behind.

"It was you," Gintoki whispers.

Otose laughs, "Yeah, I called them all here."

Gintoki's eyes darken, "How could you?" He whispers. His eyes widen as a hand touches him on the shoulder.

Katsura smiles, "We'd never let you go in alone."

Sakamoto puts his hand on Gintoki's other shoulder, "Gintoki we will always be comrades. We'll be with you till the end." He laughs.

Otose chuckles, "You should be grateful Gintoki. These people came to help your ass! You've helped and protected them all this time, and they want to thank you. So deal with it you lazy bum!"

Takasugi laughs, "Gintoki, you brought all your friends to die." He looks at Katsura and Tatsuma, he shakes his head sadly, "In the end, everyone turns on me."

"Everyone had already turned on you, Takasugi," Katsura says coldly.

A playful laugh turns everyone's heads.

Kamui's eyes shine brightly, Abuto is beside him, "Abuto look, so many strong people have gathered in one place."

He looks sadistically at Gintoki, "Which side should we fight first?" His smile turns into an insane grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey!~ Hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	8. Fights Bring People Together

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Okay~ I want you to remember Azumi, the male host with the chin. (Just in case you forgot, also known as Agomi meaning "chin") Enjoy chapter 8!

**Chap. 8 Fights Bring People Together**

Kamui smiles sadistically at Gintoki, "Which side should we fight first?" He asks Abuto.

Kamui starts walking towards Gintoki. Kagura stands in front of Gintoki protectively, Kamui stops.

"Kagura," Gintoki whispers.

Kagura looks behind her, her face filled with sadness, "But, Gin- chan." Gintoki shakes his head. Kagura bites her lip, stepping back.

Kamui smiles, walking towards Gintoki again. He sighs, standing right next to Gintoki, he gets into his stance, facing Takasugi and the Harusame.

Gintoki's eyes widen, "You…"

Kamui sighs, "I told you in Yosiwora that I've taken a liking to you. I'll still fight you, but not to kill you." He grins, "Life wouldn't be any fun without you, Gintoki." Gintoki's eyes widen. Kamui's eyes flash, "Don't you dare die on me. We're going kick these guys' asses… together." He looks behind him smiling at all the people gathered, "Also with your friends." Kagura smiles at him, happily.

Kamui looks forward again, and sees Takasugi glaring at him. "Even you," Takasugi hisses.

"What are you talking about, you're the one that turned on me first," Kamui retorts.

Takasugi laughs, "I didn't need you anymore. You're weak."

Kamui's mouth twitches, "Can we kill him now?" He asks Gintoki.

Gintoki laughs, "Just don't die kid."

Takasugi growls, "Go!" he screams at the amanto. They howl happily, charging.

Matako shoots at Kagura, she dodges easily.

Takechi clashes his sword against Shinpachi's.

Kamui kicks Bansai as he charges towards Gintoki with a pained expression, fresh blood still coming out of his ears.

Gintoki and Takasugi look at each other. Katsura and Tatsuma already fighting the amanto.

They grit their teeth, sprinting towards each other. Wooden sword and real sword clanging against each other. They both hold strong, trying to overpower the other.

Takasugi smiles at Gintoki, "I finally get to kill you, Gintoki."

Gintoki sighs, "I don't even know what I did to you. Just that you started acting like a total asshole."

Takasugi's eyes darken, "You really are stupid." He glares at Gintoki, "I was never your friend. You ruined everything the moment you stepped into my life." Gintoki gives him a quizzical look. Takasugi gives an irritated sigh, "Shouyou… You could have done something." His eyes fill with hatred as he screams, "You didn't do anything! You just stood there when they took Shouyou away!" Takasugi chuckles insanely, "That's not all though."

Now it's Gintoki's turn to get angry, "What the hell are you talking about?!" Takasugi's eyes widen, "If I could have done something, I would've!" His eyes flash as he rams forward, throwing Takasugi back. Takasugi catches himself, he brings his sword up above his head as Gintoki brings his down. Takasugi grits his teeth trying to hold Gintoki, the ground cracks beneath him, creating a small crater.

Gintoki brings his knee up connecting with Takasugi's chin. Takasugi falls back with a scream.

"Shinsuke- sama!" Matako screams, she starts running towards him, but is kicked in the face by Kagura.

"Go Gin-chan!" Kagura yells, laughing. Kagura's eyes widen as she realizes too late that an amanto is about to ram a sword into her back. "Shit-" she starts.

Her eyes widen as a hand tears through the amanto's throat, the amanto falls, showing a boy with bright ocean blue eyes.

Kamui sighs, "Pay attention, you idiot."

"K-Kamui," Kagura whispers. Kamui shakes his head, turning and sprinting back to the mass of amanto.

* * *

><p>Azumi screams as he's stabbed in the shoulder, he falls back. Looking up at the amanto with cloudy eyes.<p>

"Azumi!" Shinpachi screams, stabbing the amanto through the heart with his sword. The amanto falls, Shinpachi runs to Azumi's side. "Are you alright Azumi?!"

Azumi chuckles, blood trickling out of his mouth, "Do I look alright?"

Shinpachi's eyes shimmer, "Please don't die, Azumi!"

Azumi shakes his head sadly, "I knew this would happen, so please don't cry." He coughs, blood spurting out. "I'd like to ask you to tell me one thing."

Shinpachi bites his lip, a tear falling down his face, "What is it?"

Azumi shudders, he smiles slowly, "I-I-Is m-my… chin alright?" He finishes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shinpachi screams. He starts kicking Azumi, "YOU'RE PERFECTLY FINE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Shinpachi storms off, cutting down a few amanto in his rage.

* * *

><p>"That piece of shit," Shinpachi whispers angrily. "I can't believe I even cared!" Shinpachi cuts down a smaller amanto. An amanto clashes his sword against Shinpachi's.<p>

The amanto laughs, "You're not that strong."

"Oh shut up," Shinpachi strains. Shinpachi's eyes widen as a spear is jammed into the side of the amanto's head, blood spurting everywhere.

Shinpachi smiles, "Sis!" He yells happily.

Otae smiles, "Make sure you are care-" Otae's eyes widen, "Look out!" She shrieks. She jumps towards Shinpachi, but is too late.

Blood explodes out of Shinpachi's mouth. He shudders, looking down slowly. The tip of a sword is poking out of his chest. His eyes go foggy. "S-Sis," he whispers. The tip of the sword is pulled out slowly, he slides to his knees then falls forward.

All he hears next is Otae screaming his name before everything goes dark.

* * *

><p>Gintoki's head snaps to the side as he hears Otae scream Shinpachi's name. Gintoki's eyes widen at Shinpachi's limp body.<p>

"SHINPACHI!" Gintoki screams.

"You better pay attention," a voice whispers.

Gintoki gasps as a sword enters his chest, hitting his lung. Blood spews out of his mouth and his chest.

Takasugi laughs insanely, "You could never have protected anything." He grins, "It seems you really did bring your friends here to die."

Takasugi's eyes widen as Gintoki laughs, "Takasugi, I didn't bring them here, so if they die it's their own fricken fault." His eyes flash, "But it'll be my job to kill the one that killed them!" Gintoki screams. His hand clenches into a fist, lifting it into the air. He brings it down connecting with the sword, shattering it.

Takasugi steps back in shock as his sword is shattered. Gintoki rips the piece of the sword still in his chest causing a huge amount of blood to spill out. He smiles at Takasugi, tilting his head he says, "You can kill me soon, just give me a minute." Gintoki puts a hand over his wound, groaning. He turns, stumbling towards Shinpachi. Takasugi stares, speechless.

Gintoki stumbles through the fighting, hitting amanto with his bokutou that got in his way.

As he nears Shinpachi, Kagura and Otae are kneeling next to Shinpachi's barely breathing body. Tears are streaming down their faces.

"G-Gin- chan," Kagura sobs.

"Who killed him?" Gintoki asks in a whisper.

"Right here," says a voice. Gintoki turns seeing Kamui holding up a pale amanto an umbrella on the ground at their feet.

"So it was a Yato," Gintoki whispers. Kamui nods, his face impassive as he looks at Shinpachi's body.

Gintoki sighs, he says to Kamui, "Make sure you protect them, okay?"

Kamui narrows his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Gintoki smiles turning, he sees that Otae had flipped Shinpachi over, so he was staring at the darkening sky. His eyes were only slightly open and his breathing had slowed even more.

Gintoki walks over to him, "You did good," he says to Shinpachi. Shinpachi smiles, slightly. Gintoki looks at everyone still fighting. The transvestites were all still there, even Azumi had gotten up. The hyaku were all there, even the cabaret girls. Gintoki smiles. He starts walking back towards Takasugi.

Gintoki had turned a ghostly pale, even paler than a Yato. The blood had slowed, Gintoki swayed. He falls to his knees, puking up more blood.

"Gintoki!" Kamui screams. Gintoki stops Kamui from coming towards him by holding up his hand.

His legs tremble as he forces himself up. He breathes hard, glaring at Takasugi. He glares back, menacingly.

Takasugi looks away from him, he yells at the amanto, "Retreat!"

Everyone stops fighting. Once it registers to the amanto, they run past Takasugi to the ship, happy to get out alive.

An amanto picks up Bansai, slowly. Takechi who didn't fight, but only clashed swords with Shinpachi picks up Matako who was knocked unconscious by Kagura. He runs happily towards the ship.

Once the amanto are all cleared, Takasugi looks at Gintoki smiling, "I want to fight you without these people dragging you down." His eyes flash, "So you better heal fast."

Gintoki glares at him breathing hard. Takasugi turns walking up the ramp of his ship. The ramp slides up slowly, the doors shut loudly. The ship takes off.

Everyone turns to Shinpachi's body. No one moves forward though.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Gintoki whispers, stating the obvious.

"Boss, I think it's too late," Sougo says quietly.

Kondo shakes his head, jogging up to Shinpachi's body, he eases him into his arms. Shinpachi groans silently. "C'mon Tae- san," Kondo whispers. Otae nods, drying her tears, but it's useless as new tears replace old.

Once they are out of sight Gintoki turns to everyone else, "Are you guys alright?" He asks everyone.

They all nod. Abuto walks up beside Kamui. "Are you alright?" Kamui asks Gintoki.

Gintoki grins, "Yep, never better." His body trembles. Blood explodes out of his mouth, he falls forward hitting the ground, the world going dark. What difference did it make? Demons were meant to be in the dark.

"GINTOKI!" Everyone screams.

* * *

><p>Gintoki brings his sword back, hitting Housen across the face. He brings his wooden sword down atop Housen's head. Housen coughs up blood. He keeps hitting Housen, not stopping, not even waiting for him to breath. The frame freezes.<p>

An amanto with a sedge hat obscuring his features and dressed in a green cloak turns to the other five amanto dressed the same after he pauses the TV.

"What do you see wrong here?" He asks them.

"He's a human," one answers.

The amanto nods his head, "Who is the other man, then?"

"Housen," another answers, "He's was the King of the Night," the amanto's eyes are shown slightly underneath his sedge hat, "He was also the King of the Yato."

The lead amanto nods, "Now he's dead, he's been dead for a while now." He points at the paused image of Gintoki, "To think a human could actually kill a Yato."

The five amanto nod. The lead amanto asks loudly, "What information did you receive from that Yato?"

One of the five answer emotionlessly, "His name is Sakata Gintoki. He was found with no family by a man named Yoshida Shouyou. He learned the way of the sword from him and later participated in the Joui war." The amanto shakes his head, "He now works as a jack of all trades, but he is known to be the strongest by most of the townspeople."

The lead amanto nods, "Then who is this Takasugi Shinsuke, I've been hearing about? I heard he has been causing a lot of problems for Sakata Gintoki."

One of the amanto speaks up, "Takasugi Shinsuke was under the same tutelage as Sakata Gintoki, and the one with black hair you saw with the benizakura incident, Katsura Kontaro. They all participated in the Joui war together. It seems that Takasugi Shinsuke has an eccentric hatred for Sakata Gintoki."

The lead amanto snorts, "We cannot let Takasugi Shinsuke and Sakata Gintoki fight again. We need Sakata Gintoki free of wounds."

"So were doing that then?" One of them asks.

The lead amanto laughs, "Yes, in a few days' time, Sakata Gintoki will be a higher- up," his eyes flash, "He will be the strongest member of the Tendoshuu the amanto has ever known!" He yells.

All six of the elders grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey! Hope you loved the ending!(; Okay, I was thinking of putting the elders in future chapters (Or for however long this lasts,) but then I thought it was a great idea to put them at the end of this chap! Then the idea hit me that I should have the elders play a HUGE part in wanting Gintoki. Well look forward to next chapter!


	9. Promises Are Really Important

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Thank you everyone for the nice reviews, you're all amazing! Enjoy chapter 9!

**Chap. 9 Promises Are Really Important**

Gintoki looks around, everything is dark except for the light shining, illuminating him. A soft breeze hits him lightly; cherry blossom petals come out of nowhere floating slowly to the ground.

"This is a dream," he whispers, "I've seen it before though."

His eyes widen as he remembers, "Benizakura," he whispers.

"He brought you to die, y' know," a cold chilling voice hisses.

Gintoki turns around quickly, gasping. "Takasugi!"

Takasugi laughs, "You tried to help him, you wanted to protect him the way he protected you." He grins, "But you died." Takasugi launches himself forward. Blood explodes as the sword enters Gintoki's chest. It's the benizakura sword. "You can't protect him; he would always have to protect you. At least you're not a burden anymore, Shinpachi."

The view changes as Gintoki stands staring at Shinpachi's dead body, as Takasugi rips the sword out of his chest. He turns to Gintoki with a sick grin, "All your friends will die by my hands."

* * *

><p>Gintoki wakes up with a start, "SHINPACHI!" He screams.<p>

He breathes hard, hearing the faint beeping of the heart monitor. "What? Where am I?" he whispers. He sits up looking around the white room filled with medical equipment; he looks down seeing that he's dressed in his green pajamas. "I'm in the hospital." His eyes widen, "Shinpachi!" he screams again. He throws his feet over the edge of the bed, landing on the tiled floor. He falls to the ground his legs feeling like lead.

Gintoki groans, struggling to get up, using the bed for support. He stumbles to the door, falling to the ground once he's through.

"Gin- chan! Gintoki!" He hears multiple people scream his name. He looks up, but has to close his eyes from the bright light.

Kagura touches his shoulder lightly, "Gin- chan, you have to get back to bed."

"Gintoki!" Tsukuyo runs up to him, "Kagura's right, your wounds will open again."

Gintoki shakes his head, "S-Shinpachi," he croaks.

"That kid is fine," Kamui says, walking up to them, worry on his face.

"We actually don't know that," Kagura whispers. She looks into Gintoki's eyes, "You've been out for three days," she pauses, "And so has Shinpachi."

"Where IS he," Gintoki hisses. He looks up knowing Kamui will give him the answer.

Kamui bites his lip, pointing to the room straight down the hall.

Gintoki nods at him, legs trembling as he stands. He holds onto the wall for support, sliding it along as he walks slowly to Shinpachi's room. Everyone stays behind, knowing Gintoki doesn't want to be disturbed.

"Wait, you can't go in there!" A nurse runs up to him. "He's in critical condition, he can't be disturbed!"

Gintoki looks at her with menacing crimson eyes. The nurse steps back, frightened. Gintoki's eyes quickly soften, "I-I'm sorry, but I need to see him," he rasps.

The nurse hesitates, but soon relents, nodding her head.

"Thank you," Gintoki whispers, walking through the door. He sees Shinpachi his breathing soft and slow. He sighs, "I really got you into some bad shit." He touches Shinpachi's forehead lightly, "You better not die, you're better than that." He shakes his head sadly, "Fight it," he hisses.

"You still can't cry Gintoki- sama." Gintoki turns seeing Tama in the doorway. Tama smiles, "He will not die," she looks at Shinpachi, "I believe in him." She looks back at Gintoki, "I believe in you too." A tear runs down her cheek, "You can do anything," she whispers.

Gintoki chuckles, he turns to Shinpachi, he wraps his pinkie around Shinpachi's pinkie holding it up, "There," he whispers, "We just made a promise. You promise me you'll stay alive and I promise to," he pauses, "I promise to protect you for the rest of my life. Also everyone else," he hisses, "I won't let anyone else hurt you."

Gintoki gasps as he's embraced from behind. "You better promise us too Gin- chan," Kagura whispers into the small of his back.

He smiles as Tsukuyo, Otae, Tama, Sougo, and Kondo join the hug. Kondo has to hit Hijikata atop the head to join. Kamui stands off to the side by Abuto, smiling.

Once everyone releases Gintoki, he looks over at Kamui. Before Kamui can react he grabs him by the shoulder hugging him. Everyone's jaws drop in shock. "There," he says, still hugging Kamui, "I just promised I'd protect you."

When Gintoki lets go, Kamui steps back in shock, "W-Why would I need protecting?" He whispers.

Gintoki shrugs, smiling. He looks over at Abuto, "C'mon," he says opening up his arms.

"Hell no!" Abuto yells. Everyone else laughs, even Kamui, but his laugh is uneasy. Gintoki notices this.

"What's wrong," he asks Kamui.

Kamui bites his lip, "You remember that Yato that wanted to fight you?"

Gintoki nods, "Yeah, dickhead."

Kamui doesn't laugh, "He really did it." He whispers looking into Gintoki's eyes, "He called the elders and their coming for you."

Gintoki bites his lip; he looks at the ground rubbing his head, deep in thought. He sighs, looking back up at Kamui; "Okay I give up. Who the hell are the elders?"

Kamui narrows his eyes, "You're telling me you have no idea who the elders are?" He looks at everyone else in the room; they shrug their shoulders in confusion. He looks at Kagura last. Kagura's eyes had gone wide, tears about to spill over.

"B-Brother, what are you talking about?" Tears run down her face as she screams, "Why the hell are they coming for Gin- chan?!"

Kamui shakes his head angrily, "I have no idea." He looks at Abuto to make sure, but he shakes his head also.

Gintoki shrugs, "Who cares."

"Who cares?!" Kamui and Kagura scream in unison.

"Gin- chan," Kagura says worry in her voice, "They are rumored to be the strongest amanto in the universe."

Gintoki grins, pointing at her, "You said rumored!" He tilts his head, "We'll deal with them when they come. For now we should all rest."

Kamui sighs, "Maybe you're right," he smiles, "But you'll have to protect all of us, remember."

Gintoki scratches the back of his head, "How many of them are there?" He asks.

"Six," Kamui replies.

Gintoki narrows his eyes, "Oi, only six? That's what you were worried about?"

Kamui shrugs, "I don't believe them to be strong, what I'm worried about is their status in power." He looks into Gintoki's crimson orbs, "I don't know what they would do if they found you to be too strong."

Gintoki raises an eyebrow, "What if they don't want to fight me, they just want to meet me?"

"That's even worse," Kamui whispers.

Gintoki sighs, "Okay, let's go." He touches his head lightly, "I'm getting a little light headed."

Nine eyes darken, "Well you better get in your damn bed then!" Everyone screams.

* * *

><p>Katsura sighs, sitting on a bench next to the dango shop "This is all so complicated Tatsuma."<p>

Tatsuma nods slightly, "I hope Gintoki," he pauses, "I mean Kintoki is alright."

Katsura laughs, "Don't worry, he's strong."

Tatsuma shakes his head, "No, I mean with that kid. He seemed really pissed off." He looks over the rim of his sunglasses, "He kind of scared me."

"That kid means a lot to him," Katsura says sadly. He looks over at Tatsuma, "Why did you come back to earth?"

Tatsuma sighs, "My job."

Katsura raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

"You don't believe me anymore?" Tatsuma asks sadly, pouting.

Katsura sighs, "I believe you, either though you're an idiot, but you came here for a different reason."

Tatsuma laughs, "Nothing can get past you, can it?" He sighs, "I had a really bad feeling. Luckily we had something to do on earth."

Katsura nods, looking up at the sky, "They say bad things happen when storms come," Tatsuma raises an eyebrow at him, Katsura points at the sky, "A storm is coming."

* * *

><p>The lead amanto and the other five amanto look down from their high pillars at a man in a purple butterfly patterned yukata.<p>

Takasugi smiles, "Well, it's a great honor to be called in by the elders themselves."

The lead amanto nods, "Do you know why you were called here, Takasugi Shinsuke?"

Takasugi shrugs, "I have a vague idea."

"Well that idea is wrong," one amanto snarls.

Takasugi sneers, "Is it really? It's about Gintoki, isn't it? It was kind of obvious when I finally get to destroying this rotten world," he gestures outward, "Then here I' am."

The lead amanto glares at him, "We don't care about earth, we care only about Sakata Gintoki," Takasugi's eyes widen as the lead amanto points at him, "You're in the way," the amanto grins, "You need to die."

Takasugi steps back in shock, "What are you-"

The amanto laughs, "Of course we will not kill you now, because we need you." Takasugi narrows his eyes. The amanto continues, "We would like you to have another battle in Edo." All six of the amanto nod. The amanto grins eagerly, "We would like to see Sakata Gintoki's power in person."

Takasugi raises an eyebrow, "Why do you want to see Gintoki's strength?"

The amanto laughs, "To become an elder! What did you think Takasugi?"

"You think he'd actually go for that?!" Takasugi snarls.

The amanto waves a hand, grinning, "We'll see, Takasugi."

"Now leave," one of the six says.

"Make sure you do as we ask," another says, "Or you will suffer the consequences."

"You think I'm scared of some amanto scum?!" Takasugi screams.

All six of the amanto burst out laughing. The lead shakes his head, "We don't need you to be scared of us," his eyes show slightly under his sedge hat, "We just need you to do what we ask."

Takasugi glares at them, but bites his tongue. Turning, he storms out of the room.

Once he is gone an amanto turns to the lead, "Do you think he will do as we ask?"

The lead shrugs, "Who knows," he pauses grinning, "Every person has their role in this world, but some just don't like to follow that role."

One amanto laughs, "Like that Yato, Kamui?"

The lead chuckles, "Yes, he was a great loss. We can make up that loss with Sakata Gintoki."

Another amanto asks, "Are we going to kill Kamui?"

The lead nods, "Our roles will not change, so Kamui will have to die." He looks at all the amanto, "Any character who strays off their path is worthless. It's the elders' job to eliminate them." He grins insanely, "Tomorrow we will finally meet Sakata Gintoki."

The rest of the elders nod eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey! With Tama she told Gintoki that he still couldn't cry in the Kintoki arc, (So I won't give anything away if you haven't read the manga.) Hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	10. Reminiscing the Past

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Enjoy chapter 10!

**Chap. 10 Reminiscing the Past Can Bring the Demon Out of You**

Gintoki sighs walking down the street. He finally got out of the hospital, but hardly with the doctors consent.

"Gin- chan are you sure you're alright?" Kagura asks him worry in her voice.

"Would you quit worrying, I'm perfectly fine." Gintoki replies, annoyance in his tone. His eyes flash, "Besides," he pauses, his eye twitches, turning he screams, "Why the hell are you guys following me?!"

Tama, Otae, Catherine, Otose, and Tsukuyo smile at him. "We're worried about you Gintoki- sama," Tama says.

"Well stop your damn worrying!" Gintoki retorts angrily. He turns walking as fast as his weakened body can go.

"Gin- chan!" Kagura yells.

* * *

><p>Gintoki mutters to himself angrily. He gets a good distance away when a cold chilling voice stops him short.<p>

"You sure have changed Gintoki."

Gintoki's eyes widen as he looks in the alley, the man that spoke is leaning against the building, smoking his pipe.

"Takasugi! What the hell are you doing here?!" Gintoki yells.

Takasugi looks over at Gintoki looking tired, "You really asked that question? What have I been coming here to do?"

Gintoki smirks, tilting his head, "You don't look so enthusiastic."

Takasugi sneers, "You want to know why?" He pauses eyes flashing, "You just won't die!" Takasugi unsheathes his sword fast, swinging it at Gintoki's head. He ducks, but cries out falling backwards as the stitching on his wound opens slightly. He holds a hand against the wound, gritting his teeth.

Takasugi scowls, using the distraction to charge Gintoki, bringing his sword atop his head. Gintoki rolls to the side in time. He kicks upwards, connecting with Takasugi's side. He falls back with a yell.

By this time the townspeople are screaming for them to stop fighting. The samurai ignore them of course. Takasugi picks up his sword that had fallen, gripping it tightly. "You idiot, just die already!" Takasugi growls.

Before Takasugi can charge, he hears a click as something presses against the back of his head.

"Get away from Gin- chan," Kagura says darkly. She positions the umbrella, pressing it more on the back of Takasugi's head.

A kunai is thrown lodging in the side of the building, close to Takasugi's face. Tsukuyo spreads the kunai in her hands, glaring at Takasugi.

A mop is positioned at the side of Takasugi's face, "Don't you dare harm Gintoki- sama," Tama says dangerously.

Otae stands to the side, fists held up.

Takasugi laughs, "Good group of friends Gintoki," he grins, "They'll all die."

Gintoki's eyes widen as he remembers the dream he had. "Takasugi…" His eyes darken, "Takasugi you bastard!" He gets up quickly swinging his sword at him so fast that Takasugi doesn't even blink, but something is much faster. A bullet.

Blood explodes out of Gintoki's arm as the bullet hits.

"Gin- chan!" Kagura screams. Gintoki jumps out of the way as a series of bullets hit the ground where he was.

Kagura stops training her umbrella on Takasugi and starts shooting in the general direction that the bullets were shot. She gets an instant response, she quickly opens her umbrella repelling the bullets.

Matako lands lightly as she jumps off a house, she points her guns at Kagura. She scowls, "How dare you try and hurt Shinsuke- sama." Kagura bursts out laughing. Matako stutters, confused, "W-What?"

Kagura grins sadistically, she points at the bandage wrapped around Matako's head, "Bet it hurt like hell."

Matako's eye twitches, "You bitch!" She shoots quickly, but Kagura easily hits the bullets with her umbrella.

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch, you dirty slut!" Kagura screams.

Kagura and Matako keep yelling at each other, but stop when Bansai walks up. "What are you fighting for, you idiots?"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Kagura and Matako scream, umbrella and guns pointed at him.

Kagura lowers her umbrella, laughing again. Bansai raises an eyebrow. His ears are covered with gauze, and some is wrapped around his head. "You look like an idiot without your headphones." Kagura says.

Bansai unsheathes his sword quickly, "What'd you say?!"

"Wait Bansai," a new voice says. Takechi walks up beside Bansai, looking at Kagura and Matako, "Don't hurt growing young girls."

"Shut up, you lolicon!" Bansai growls.

Takechi glares at him, "I'm not a lolicon, I' am a feminist."

"Sure you are," Bansai mutters.

Takasugi sighs, "What are you idiots doing here?"

Bansai glances at him, "We knew you'd try to find Gintoki, so we came to watch."

Takasugi raises an eyebrow, "Watch?" He glares, "Don't you mean interfere?" He glances behind him at Gintoki, who's digging the bullet out of his arm. He looks back at Bansai and the others, "Get out of here," he commands menacingly.

"But Shinsuke- sama…" Matako starts. Her eyes widen in fear as Takasugi glares at her.

"Um," attention turns to Gintoki. "Can we get this over with?" Gintoki sighs, "This is all a pain in the ass."

Takasugi's eyes flash, "You'll find my sword up your ass soon." He looks at Bansai, Matako, and Takechi, "Go away," he hisses.

Bansai's eyes narrow, "Why does it matter? The Tendoshuu are already coming."

Gintoki's eyes widen in confusion, "Tendoshuu? Why the hell are they coming!"

Kagura looks at Gintoki surprised, "But Gin- chan, you said you didn't know who the elders were."

Gintoki's looks at her angry, "I never knew them to be the elders! So you're saying the fricken Tendoshuu are coming?!" He looks at Takasugi, "Why the hell are they coming?!" He asks again.

Before Takasugi can say anything, they hear a familiar voice yell.

"Gintoki!" Kamui runs into the clearing, not even stopping when he sees Takasugi. He looks desperately at Gintoki, "You need to go!" Gintoki gives him a confused look as do the others.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Gintoki asks.

Abuto runs up beside Kamui, "There here!" He says gasping for breath.

Takasugi's eyes widen, "No way… I still have more time!" Takasugi screams.

Kamui and Abuto whirl around when they hear laughter from multiple sources.

"What are you talking about, Takasugi? Time is for weaklings," the amanto grins, "Weaklings like you."

"Who the hell are you?" Gintoki asks, eyes fierce.

The lead amanto's face actually grows disappointed, "You didn't tell him we were coming, Takasugi?" He grins when he looks at Gintoki, "We finally get to meet you Sakata Gintoki." He holds his hands outwards, "We're the Tendoshuu."

Gintoki's eyes darken, "So you're the elders."

The lead amanto laughs, "Another name for us, but yes, we're the elders."

Another amanto speaks, "We would like you to come with us, Gintoki."

Gintoki's eyes widen, "Oi what are you-"

The lead amanto interrupts, "We would like you to become an elder." Gintoki gives them a blank stare, the amanto smiles, "We want you to become part of the Tendoshuu." Everyone stands there shocked, except for Takasugi, who looks down, staring intently at the ground.

Kamui's eyes darken as he growls, "Why the hell would he do that?!" He walks over standing in front of Gintoki, "You'll take him over my dead body!"

The lead amanto laughs, "Well that's good, because you're going to die."

Kamui's eyes narrow, "What…"

The lead glares at him, "Kamui, you know we don't like to play around. You were a pawn," his eyes flash, "You seemed to change your role in this world." He looks into Kamui's perfect ocean blue orbs, "You know we hate when our pawns change." He turns his attention on Takasugi, "You will also have to die too, Takasugi. Instead of following orders, you decided to try and kill him yourself."

Gintoki steps forward, pushing Kamui protectively behind him. He slowly pulls his wooden sword out. Gintoki's crimson eyes burn, "I'd definitely wouldn't want to join the Tendoshuu, or anything having to do with amanto. And definitely not after you killed some people I cared about."

The lead raises an eyebrow, "You mean the Jiou war? That was inevitable."

Gintoki's eyes darken, "Yeah, maybe, but there was another." He looks into the amanto's eyes, "Do you remember a man that you executed? A man that was innocent!" Gintoki screams.

The lead tilts his head thinking. His eyes brighten as he laughs, "You mean Yoshida Shouyou?" Takasugi's eyes widen at Shouyou's name. The lead grins, "He was meant die. He banded you together to fight in the Jiou war. That man was weak, he was too nice. He died without even saying anything." He grins, "You must have felt terrible seeing his bloody decapitated head in front of you."

Before the amanto can even think, Gintoki is upon him, he swings his sword down. The lead amanto jumps back in time. The sword snaps in half, the hilt flies in the air as the tip is buried in the path. Gintoki's crimson eyes burn intensely as he stares into the lead amanto's eyes. Their noses almost brush together as Gintoki whispers darkly. "That man meant a lot to me, and you come here going to kill my friends after you bastards ruined my life."

Gintoki brings his arm back his fingers bent, bringing his hand forward digging his fingernails in the lead amanto's eye. The amanto screams. Blood pours out of his eye socket. Gintoki smiles devilishly, ripping out the white orb, blood dripping from it.

The amanto looks up at him his body shaking slightly. He covers the now empty socket with his hand, blood squeezing between his fingers.

Gintoki gives him a sadistic grin, "I won't let you see the light of day ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Ending maybe a little dark for Gintama, but then again Gintama can sometimes be really dark. Hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	11. Everyone Has Their Own Personal Demons

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note: **Hey! Enjoy chapter 11!

**Chap. 11 Everyone Has Their Own Personal Demons **

"I won't let you see the light of day ever again," Gintoki says with a sadistic grin.

"Y-You bastard," the lead amanto rasps.

Gintoki laughs, "Actually I'm more known as Shiroyasha." He looks at all the elders, "It seems I'm going to have to kill all of you."

"Don't be so cocky!" An elder screams, charging.

Blood sprays as the he is kicked in the face and is sent flying. Kamui licks his hand where blood splashed on it. "Let's kill these weak son of a bitches," he hisses.

An elder in the back laughs, "Do you think you can take on all of us?"

Kamui smirks, "All of us? There are only six of you," he pauses smiling, pointing at the elder on the ground, skull smashed. "Minus one."

The lead gives a sick grin, while covering his empty eye socket, "Kamui, do you really think we would come alone." Kamui's eyes widen, "We knew Gintoki would not come with us, without a fight." He looks at Gintoki, his eye fierce, "You will be a higher- up no matter what." His grin turns insane, "We just have to kill everything you're protecting."

A huge tremor shakes the ground, a crash resounds through the air, like a door opening.

"N-No way," Kagura whispers.

One of the elders laughs, "Gintoki, would you like to relive the war." Gintoki looks at him in anger.

The lead amanto looks at Takasugi, grinning. "This will be a war even bigger than the Jiou." He looks at Gintoki laughing, "Feel free to watch your newfound friends die."

The lead amanto lays back laughing, having gone insane. Millions of feet pound the earth, heading towards them.

Gintoki whirls around, "Get out of here now!" He screams.

"Gin- chan!" Kagura cries, "We're not going to leave you!"

"Kagura," Kamui says quietly. Kagura looks at him surprised. "He told you to leave." He looks at Kagura, sadness in his eyes, "**I** want you to leave." He looks away, "I won't see you hurt again."

Tears fill Kagura's eyes, as her jaw trembles, "Nii- chan," she whispers.

Gintoki smiles, "Do as Nii- chan tells you, Kagura." He looks at Tsukuyo, Otae, and Tama, eyes flashing, "You get out of here to."

Amanto by the hundreds swarm around the narrow street, stopping awaiting the lead amanto's orders. Everything was surprisingly quiet, the townspeople having enough sense to run away.

The lead amanto looks at Gintoki, his eyes crazed. "Are you ready?"

"Go!" Gintoki screams at Kagura and everyone, they turn and run. The lead amanto waves a hand. The amanto charge. Gintoki and Kamui give a yell as they launch themselves at the amanto.

Gintoki clotheslines an amanto, taking his sword in the process and cutting down two amanto.

Kamui jumps in the air, coming down with a drop kick on top of an amanto's head. The amanto's skull smashes. The other amanto around Kamui back away from him. Kamui smiles, a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. He looks at the amanto, "I usually kill with a smile." He snarls, "But you don't deserve to go to the other world so happily." He charges, "I'll take you all down to hell!" He screams. Blood explodes into the air, dousing Kamui from head to toe.

* * *

><p>Two amanto run at Gintoki one from the front, one behind. He brings his foot up kicking the front amanto in the side of the head and finishing it in a roundhouse kick to the other amanto.<p>

He bends backwards as an amanto thrusts his sword forward, nearly missing his face. He swings his sword cutting the amanto across the throat. The amanto falls to his knees, blood gurgling from the cut.

Gintoki whirls around about to cut down the an amanto behind him, but again something is much faster. The amanto falls forward when a bullet enters his skull.

"Kagura!" Gintoki growls. He looks sharply to the side. His eyes widen at the source of the bullet.

"I'm not helping you," Matako says, giving him a glare. "I'm only in this because they're targeting Shinsuke- sa-"

"Oi!" Gintoki yells as an amanto raises a club to hit Matako from behind, he runs forward, but is too late. His eyes widen as blood splatters on his face.

"Watch it, you idiot," Takasugi growls blood dripping off his sword.

"Shinsuke- sama!" Matako yells lovingly.

Takasugi ignores her as he looks at Gintoki. "I'm not fighting alongside you," he hisses, "I'm still going shove my sword up your dirty ass!"

"Oi," Gintoki says glowering, "My ass is perfectly clean."

A huge amanto flies in between them before Takasugi can say anything else. They glance to the side seeing Kamui looking at them, eyes fierce. "Would you stop fighting with this piece of shit, Gintoki?" Kamui looks over Gintoki's shoulder in disgust, "They're not even doing anything!"

Gintoki and Takasugi look over and see the elders leaning against a building. The lead amanto is still laughing insanely. The rest of the elders are ignoring the lead and staring at them intently.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow, "Now that you mention not doing anything," he looks around, "Why aren't they fighting anymore?"

Kamui, Takasugi, and Matako look around. The amanto had stopped fighting and were standing, watching them.

Gintoki's eyes narrow, "Well this is creepy," he says.

Bansai and Takechi walk up to them. "What's wrong with them?" Bansai asks.

"I think this is just a test," Takechi says quietly, "For you," he adds, pointing at Gintoki.

The five elders walk forward leaving the lead behind who was chuckling insanely, hand hovering over his empty eye socket.

One elder tilts his head, clearly annoyed, "Well we really haven't seen anything amazing here," he laughs, "But making our leader go insane was clearly worth the trip."

Another elder speaks up, "We still want you to become an elder, Sakata Gintoki." He chuckles, "Now that our leader is useless, we'll be needing a new leader."

The elders throw their cloaks aside with a certain grace, revealing swords at their sides.

"Gintoki, you can be that leader." An elder says.

"Quit your bullshitting!" Kamui screams, taking a step forward.

The elder that spoke last, laughs. He unsheathes his sword, pointing it at Kamui. "Gintoki, we will make you an elder, but to do that we will experience your strength for ourselves." The rest of the elders unsheathe their swords, except for one of them. The one elder smiles, "We said we would destroy everything you care about. Soon enough you will have nothing."

Gintoki's eyes widen as he turns to look behind him, "Dammit!" He screams furiously.

"What's wrong?!" Kamui asks confused.

"They're gone," he whispers angrily.

Kamui looks behind him, his eyes widen. The masses of amanto had decreased. More than half of them were gone.

The last elder that spoke laughs, "I filled them in, so they know who all your friends are. They went out to find all of them. As I said." He tilts his head, mouth twisted in a devilish smile, "Soon you will have nothing." The elder's eyes widen in surprise when Gintoki laughs.

"You think I care?" He says, chuckling. "Those people can take care of themselves, they don't need me. They're all stronger than you think they are."

Takasugi sighs, "I don't care about all this," he glances at Gintoki, "I just need to kill you before I leave."

The elders quickly point their swords at Takasugi. "We won't let that happen," one growls.

"Enough of this shit!" Kamui yells, running forward, lashing out with his leg at the nearest elder that happened to be the one without his sword out.

Kamui's leg connects, but not with the elder's face. Kamui's eyes widen as the elder uses his forearm to block Kamui's kick. The elder grins, grabbing Kamui's raised leg. He throws him to the side, causing Kamui to hit the ground hard and fly into the wall of a building.

Kamui gets up effortlessly, but stays where he is staring at the elder dumbfounded.

One elder laughs, "Kamui, does this really surprise you?" He smiles, "He wasn't trained in the art of the sword. The sword at his side is just for show." To show his point the elder throws the fake sword aside. The elder continues, "It's funny how he learned the fighting style of the Yato." He grins, "It's mostly all self- taught."

Kamui snorts, "There's no way…"

The elder that now seems in the lead ignores Kamui and turns back to Gintoki and everyone else. He bites his lip, "It seems we're at a disadvantage in numbers."

Takasugi turns, "Well that's fine," he glances at Gintoki, "You better not die idiot, because I still need to kill you." He starts walking towards a gap between the mass of amanto, but stops abruptly when the amanto close the gap.

"Takasugi," the elder that's been talking says, "You seem to have forgotten." He pauses, eyes flashing, "You need to die." He looks at the amanto grinning, "Sakata Gintoki is ours, as for Takasugi and his friends," he laughs as he yells, "Have fun!"

The amanto cheer as they run forward, weapons of every kind raised. Matako starts shooting as Takasugi, Bansai, and Takechi raise their swords in defense. Takasugi and Bansai cut down amanto while Takechi stands there shaking.

"Gintoki," the elder says, "We will experience your strength for ourselves." He holds his arms outward, the other two elders step forward.

The elder without a sword charges at Kamui, jumping in the air to try to smash his head into the ground. Kamui crosses his arms atop his head as the elder descends. His leg connects with his arms, but Kamui holds strong, creating a small crater in the ground at his feet.

The elder flips backwards, landing lightly on the ground. "You are strong," he whispers. His eyes flash, "But not strong enough." He lunges at Kamui.

* * *

><p>"Gintoki," the elder says to gain his attention. He turns to look at the other two elders, "Which one of you would like to go first?"<p>

One of the two steps forward, grinning.

"That settles it," the elder whispers. He turns back to Gintoki, he smiles. "Mentioning your friends, Gintoki. We heard that you had an injured friend," he pauses, "Shimura Shinpachi, wasn't it?" Gintoki's eyes widen. The elder grins, "We made sure that a large amount of our amanto went to pay him a visit."

"You bastard!" Gintoki screams.

The elder chooses this time to charge. He grins madly, swinging his sword. Blood splashes on the already blood splattered ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey! Hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	12. Why Doesn't Anything Go Right?

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Enjoy chapter 12!

**Chap. 12 Why Doesn't Anything Go the Way It's Supposed to Anymore?**

Blood splashes on the already blood splattered ground. The elder screams, as blood pours out of his shoulder.

Gintoki grins, turning his sword so it stays where it is, he pulls the elder close to his face by the hilt. The elder's eyes widen in fear as he looks into the dark metallic eyes. Gintoki laughs, "You really thought you could win?" His eyes flash, "Even when you threatened my friend's lives?" He tilts his head, mouth quirking in a sadistic smile, "I'll cut every piece of your body till there's nothing left but blood!" As Gintoki screams this he rips the sword out, taking his leg back and swinging his sword. It connects with the elder's face, cutting deep. Blood gurgles from the elder's lips, he falls to the ground. Not moving.

Gintoki chuckles, "Is that it?" He sighs heavily when he feels a tip of a sword in the back of his neck. A trail of warm blood trails down his neck.

"Gintoki," whispers the second elder, laughing.

Gintoki smiles, "I forgot there was three of you."

The elder's eyes flash, "Well I'll make you remember me." He swings his sword, grinning eagerly.

* * *

><p>Kamui smacks against the ground, but quickly gets up to block the elder's attack with his leg. The elder uses his other hand to twist Kamui's ankle. Kamui cries out when the bone snaps. Quickly Kamui lashes his hand out, connecting with the elder's nose. The elder grits his teeth in pain as the bones in his nose break.<p>

They jump back, glaring at each other.

Kamui smirks, "So how did you really learn the fighting style of the Yato?"

The elder smiles, "I taught myself."

Kamui snorts, "There's no way, no one could do that, it's impossible."

The elder laughs, "Kamui, most things in this world are possible, if you have the strength to do them." He smiles, "You will come to learn this." He tilts his head, launching towards Kamui, "Or maybe not!" He screams.

* * *

><p>Kagura sits down heavily next to Otae, a piece of sukonbu in her mouth. She holds a piece out to Otae, but she shakes her head, she tries to smile but fails. Hot tears spring into her eyes, "Kagura- chan… I don't think I can handle this." She looks over at the door, on the other side was Shinpachi fighting to stay alive.<p>

Kagura brings her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. She smiles, "Sis, Shinpachi is strong, he can make it through this." Tears well up in her eyes, not really believing what she said. Her jaw trembles, "Everything's falling apart!" She yells, tears streaming down her face. Otae looks at her in shock at her outburst. Kagura squeezes her eyes shut, "Shinpachi, then Gin- chan," she sobs, "Even Nii- chan!"

"Kagura…" Otae whispers, her voice shaking. She quickly brings Kagura into a hug, both sobbing into each other's shoulder.

"Guys, you should believe in them more." They look up at Tsukuyo and see that it was obvious she's been crying. Tama is beside her, eyes downcast.

Kagura rubs at her eyes, "Tsukky…" She whispers. Tsukuyo bites her lip, eyes shimmering.

"Well isn't this depressing," a voice says tiredly.

Everyone's heads snap up to see a tall man with long scraggly tannish hair.

"You were with Kamui…" Kagura whispers.

Abuto sighs in annoyance, "Yeah your idiot brother is fighting an elder right now." Kagura's eyes widen.

Tsukuyo shakes her head, "Then why are you here."

Abuto rubs the back of his head, "I could tell captain didn't want me in the way." He shakes his head, "I don't know if he'd beat that elder."

Kagura's eyes narrow, "What do you mean?"

"That elder somehow learned the Yato fighting style." Abuto says, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Kagura shakes her head in confusion, "T-That's impossible. Who'd he learn it from?"

Abuto shakes his head, "He said it was self- taught." Kagura looks at him in disbelief. Abuto looks rather sadly at the room where Shinpachi is. Otae lets out another sob. Abuto puts a hand on his head, looking uncomfortable. He sighs, "I hate it when women cry, it's always so awkward." Suddenly Abuto stiffens, he looks down the corridor, eyes narrowing. He sniffs the air, "What the hell…"

"What's wro-" Kagura is cut off by screams of the nurses and doctors. She jumps up from the ground to run towards the source, but Abuto holds up a hand.

"Wait, I don't smell blood, they're not killing them." He sighs, "They came here for something."

"Who are they?!" Kagura screams. Before Abuto can answer amanto by the dozen run down the length of the corridor towards them. Weapons of every kind held high.

Tsukuyo quickly spreads kunai in her hands, spacing out her legs. Kagura holds her fists up standing in front of Otae protectively. Tsukuyo looks at Abuto, "Now we know why you came here."

Abuto smiles slightly. Then the amanto are upon them.

* * *

><p>Blood splatters the ground as Gintoki grabs the second elder's sword. The blade cutting deep. The elder grins. Gintoki lets go of the sword jumping back over the dead body of the first elder. They grin at each other.<p>

"I couldn't wait to fight you Shiroyasha," the elder whispers. He laughs, "Two of the Tendoshuu are now dead, but Gintoki…" he pauses smiling, "You can lead us, we'd only need the four of us," his eyes brighten as he holds his arms outwards.

Gintoki smiles darkly, moving fast. He cuts deep over the elder's chest. Blood explodes as the elder drops to his knees. "You shouldn't leave yourself open like that," he whispers sadistically. Gintoki looks down into the elder's glaring face. Gintoki tilts his head, "I thought I told you I don't want to join the damn Tendoshuu."

The elder laughs, blood dribbling down his chin, "And I thought we told you, you'd have nothing left," his eyes flash, "So you have no choice." He grins, bringing his sword up to try and cut Gintoki, but he jumps out of the way. The elder struggles to his feet while Gintoki stares at him an eccentric look in his eyes.

Gintoki sighs when the elder stands up, "You guys are so persistent," his eyes flash, "Even when I told you no."

The elder shrugs with difficulty, "You'll come to learn what's better."

Gintoki laughs, "Better? How would that be better?!" He glares at him, "What I have here is the best thing I've had in a long time. And again you're trying to kill everything that matters to me." Gintoki looks past the elder, smirking, "Besides it's over."

The elder looks behind him in surprise as Matako shoots the last amanto through the skull.

Takasugi turns to glare at Gintoki, pointing his sword at him, "Now you can die with the rest of these amanto scum." The elder in front of Gintoki quickly sneers at him, raising his sword to cut him down, but the last elder stops him.

"Wait, I'll take care of him." He steps forward a sure look in his eyes.

"W-Wait you don't want to show your strength yet!" The second elder yells desperately.

The elder laughs, smiling, "Don't worry, I won't use all my strength on him."

Gintoki raises an eyebrow, but his eyes widen when he realizes the strength behind the elder's eyes. "Takasugi!" He screams.

As soon as he screams the elder is in front of Takasugi, his movements faster than the eye can see. Blood sprays into the air as the sword enters Takasugi's stomach.

"Shinsuke- sama!" Matako screams.

Takasugi's jaw trembles, blood spilling over his lips. He coughs, "How…"

The elder rips the sword out of Takasugi's abdomen, flicking some blood off his sword. He grins, "Takasugi, it looks like you won't be able to destroy the world now."

Takasugi's vision blurs, shuddering he falls to his knees. All that he hears next is Matako, Bansai, and Takechi screaming his name. The funny thing was he actually thought he saw Gintoki running towards him a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. He smirks, probably to finish the elder's job. He falls forward, darkness overshadowing him.

* * *

><p>Abuto lashes his fist out, hitting an amanto across the face causing him to fly into a wall.<p>

Kagura summersaults and goes into a back handspring, ending with a spin- off with her legs, scattering amanto around her.

Kunai hit four amanto square in the head. Tsukuyo shakes her head in frustration, "They just keep coming!"

"They had to have sent more than half the amanto there!" Abuto growls, kicking out with his foot to hit an amanto in the chest.

Tama burns some of them with her broom. "Oh no…" She says as the broom sputters, "I'm running out."

Abuto raises an eyebrow at her, "What's even in that broom?"

Tama ignores the question and simply hits amanto across the face with the stick of the broom.

"Why are they even here?!" Kagura screams.

Abuto shakes his head, "They came here for your friend in there, but also you. They want to kill all of Gintoki's friends so he'd become an elder."

Kagura gasps as she sees amanto running towards Shinpachi's room. "I won't let you!" She screams, running forward. Amanto step in front of her, blocking her way. "Get the hell out of the way!" She punches and kicks amanto, but the numbers just kept increasing. She screams, furious as amanto pin her to the ground. "Let me go!"

"Kagura!" Tsukuyo yells, trying to run forward, but amanto surround her. "Kagura!" She screams again.

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Kagura screams at the top of her lungs. An amanto raises a sword over her, ready to strike. Kagura goes silent, her body jolts. The amanto lowers the sword a bit in confusion. The confusion is soon gone as he's kicked in the shin, the bone snapping. The amanto screams, falling back.

Kagura lifts her legs quickly, flipping up. She grins, launching herself. She kills at least a dozen amanto in a matter of seconds. Blood flies through the air like rain. The amanto fall back, eyes scared. Kagura laughs insanely.

"Shit…" Abuto whispers.

Kagura turns to look at everyone, her eyes wide. Her body teeters slightly. She looks at Abuto, grinning insanely. She giggles all senses gone. The fiery blood was now coursing through her. The Yato blood had taken over.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey! Kagura went Yato! Hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	13. It's Always Hard to Protect People

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note: **Hey! I was reading a Gintama manga chapter and I saw a flashback where it showed more than six elders, more like 24. *Sits in dark corner* But than in the recent manga chapters there was six. I'm so confuzzled! Oh well, it shall be six… Also tomorrow is the last day of school! Just wanted you to know. Enjoy chapter 13!

**Chap. 13 It's Always Hard to Protect the People Around You**

Kamui's eyes widen when he sees the samurai go down. Gintoki runs towards the elder, sword raised. "No! Gintoki!" He screams, running forward.

"Where are you looking…?" A cold voice whispers behind him.

Kamui turns around, fast. "Dammit…"

Blood splashes on the ground as the elders hand enters his stomach. Kamui grits his teeth, spewing blood.

The elder smiles, ripping his hand upward, a few inches away from Kamui's heart. Kamui screams. The elder laughs sadistically. "Now kid…" He opens his hand in Kamui's chest, making Kamui cough up more blood. "It's time for you to die…" He clenches his fist again, ripping upward.

* * *

><p>Gintoki runs forward, bringing his sword down. The elder reaches his arm back, catching it in his hand effortlessly. Gintoki chuckles. "Oi, what happened to you son of a bitches being weak?"<p>

The elder smiles, "Only two of us are truly strong." His eyes flash. "And one is strong in soul…"

Gintoki's eyes widen as he hears someone running towards him. He lets go of the sword jumping out of the way as a sword cuts the air where he was.

The second elder smiles at him. "Don't underestimate me Sakata Gintoki." His eyes flash. "I'm going to kick your ass!" He runs forward, holding his sword high.

Gintoki without his sword, sidesteps the attack. He lashes his leg out, hitting the elder in the side. The sound of ribs cracking is audible. The elder cries out, falling back.

Gintoki walks towards the elder slowly, his eyes fierce. "You kick my ass? I'll make you wish you were never born." He hisses.

The first elder laughs, drawing Gintoki's attention away from the second elder. "See Gintoki? We need someone like you to lead us." He grins. "I' am only physically strong, but my soul could break in a second." He points at the second elder. "He is strong in only soul, which is good for being persistent, but he could easily die." He chuckles. "Gintoki you are strong with both. That makes you the strongest in our eyes."

"Well I'm honored…" Gintoki mutters sarcastically.

The elder laughs. "You should be! There are tons of strong amanto in this universe, but we overlooked all of them and looked at a human instead! You are stronger than even the strongest clans. The Yato, Dakini, and Shinra." He smiles. "Now join us Sakata Gintoki. Become the strongest elder."

Gintoki sighs. "Get this through your damn Tendoshuu skulls! I have to many things to protect here! So there's no way in hell I'll join the Tendoshuu!"

The elder chuckles darkly. "Your friends are now dead."

Gintoki laughs. "I told you they're too strong to be taken out so easily."

The elder grins, his eyes mad. "Really?" He points to the side. "What about that one?"

Gintoki's eyes widen as Kamui falls backwards. His usually bright blue eyes dim as he tilts his head back, looking at Gintoki. The elder in front of him licks Kamui's blood off his hand. Kamui shudders as blood trickles out of his mouth.

"Kamui!" He screams. He tries to run forward, but is stopped by a tip of a sword at the back of his neck.

The elder laughs behind Gintoki. "It's already too late, he's dead."

Gintoki's eyes darken. He ducks down, spinning he punches the elder in the gut. The elder flies back, blood exploding out of his mouth. As the elder hits the ground Gintoki runs to Kamui.

The third elder stands in the way, smirking.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Gintoki screams. The elder lashes out with his fist, but it doesn't connect. Gintoki jumps, using the elder's head as a spring, he lands behind him, right next to Kamui. "Oi! Kid!" He crouches next to Kamui who was breathing hard.

The third elder whips around, eyes fierce. He gets ready to attack Gintoki.

"Wait!" The first elder yells, getting off of the ground. The third elder clenches his fists angrily, but stops.

The first elder walks forward, to stop at Kamui's head. He raises his sword, bringing it down hard.

Gintoki grabs the blade, before it an descend. His blood drips down to the tip of the blade. He looks up at the elder, eyes fierce. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The elder smirks, blood dribbling down his chin. "What does it look like? If we can't make you an elder right now, we might as well finish what else we came here for. We already killed Takasugi." He looks over to where Takasugi's body should be, but it was gone. In its place was a puddle of blood. The elder tilts his head. "So they left?" He laughs. "Oh well…"

"G-Gintoki…" Kamui whispers.

Gintoki looks down in surprise. Kamui's eyes were once again a bright icy blue.

Kamui smiles, "Let's beat these son of a bitches…" Gintoki smiles. He looks at the elder's surprised face. He squeezes the blade of the sword, throwing it up. The hilt of the sword flies into the elder's jaw, cracking it. The elder falls back with a groan.

Kamui grins, struggling to a standing position. He looks at the elders, eyes fierce.

Gintoki chuckles. "Ready to kick more ass?" Kamui nods.

The first elder stands, snapping his jaw back into place. The second elder cracks his knuckles, glaring at Kamui.

The second elder gives a yell, tackling Kamui. They fly back landing hard on the ground. They roll, punching each other continuously.

The first elder lashes out with his leg. Gintoki grabs it before it can connect. He throws the elder's leg back, making him fall on his back hard. Gintoki jumps on him, punching him in the nose. The bones in his nose break loudly, making the elder groan. Gintoki's eyes flash. "So should I rip out your eye like your leader? Or just kill you." He grins wolfishly. The elder's eyes widen in fear.

* * *

><p>Kagura giggles. She runs forward lashing her foot out at Abuto. He barely dodges, jumping back.<p>

"Why is she attacking you! Kagura!" Tsukuyo screams.

"Are you stupid?" Abuto growls. "That's obviously not Kagura."

Kagura giggles, grinning. "Weak," she whispers. "Weak…" She laughs. "You're weak!"

Abuto smirks, "I didn't know you could speak…" Kagura giggles.

"She's been like this before?" Tsukuyo whispers.

Abuto nods. "At Yosiwora." He smiles, "I had to fight against this monster." Abuto bites his lip. "This is bad…" Tsukuyo gives him a questioning look. "I won't win, I didn't win last time." Tsukuyo's eyes widen in fear as Kagura laughs again.

"Weak…" Kagura mumbles. "Need… strong…" Kagura grins, running forward again lashing out with her leg. Abuto barely has time to bring up his arms in defense. Abuto skids back. He doesn't even see Kagura's foot till it hits him in the face. Abuto goes flying into the wall, creating a crater. He falls to the ground, but gets up easily. He looks at Kagura warily, who was just standing there, rocking back and forth. Abuto about attacks, but stops when Kagura looks away, down the corridor. She sniffs the air. She grins. "Strong…" She takes off running down the corridor.

"Oi!" Abuto screams. He looks at Tsukuyo, Otae, and Tama. "Stay!" He runs after her.

* * *

><p>Kamui punches the elder in the jaw, bones breaking.<p>

The elder grins punching Kamui in his wound. Kamui's face goes white as he coughs up blood.

Gintoki spins, jamming his elbow in the elder's face. The elder falls back, blood pouring out of his already broken nose.

Gintoki tilts his head. "Either you're holding back or you're weaker than I thought."

The elder smiles, "No I'm not holding back." He lashes his foot out to try and bring Gintoki's feet out from under him, but Gintoki jumps in the air. When he lands the elder immediately kicks out his other foot this time connecting. Gintoki falls with a grunt, but brings up his fist smashing it into the elder's face as he tries to jump on Gintoki.

The elder grabs Kamui by the neck, lifting him high in the air. Kamui struggles, more blood seeping out of his chest. The elder's eyes flash. "Now you will finally die." He smiles bringing his hand to dig it back into Kamui's chest, but shrill laughter stops him. They all four look to see the running figure.

"Kagura!" Gintoki yells angrily. "Why the hell are you…" He stops when he sees Kagura's eyes. Kagura stops, grinning widely at Gintoki.

"Strong…" She mutters giggling.

The third elder drops Kamui. An eccentric look in his eyes. "So this is a Yato that's lost control…"

Kamui's eyes widen as he looks at her. "K-Kagura…" He whispers. Kagura laughs

"That's not Kagura…" Gintoki says.

Kagura's grin widens, she steps forward, but stops when she hears a yell.

"Wait!" Abuto screams. He tackles Kagura. Kagura screams wildly as Abuto holds her down. "Change back!" He screams.

Kagura somehow brings her knees up, kicking Abuto in the air. Abuto hits the ground hard as Kagura gets up quickly. Kagura slams her foot onto Abuto's chest, he groans.

"This is like déjà vu…" He says, chuckling. Kagura tilts her head, adding more pressure, Abuto's ribs close to breaking.

"Kagura!" Gintoki yells.

Abuto's eyes widen as Kagura's eyes go back to normal for a second, but quickly go back to their dilated state.

"What…" Abuto whispers. He looks past Kagura at Gintoki who was standing. "Gintoki! Say her name again! Your voice reaches her!"

Kagura smiles, adding more pressure. A couple ribs break, making Abuto groan loudly.

"Kagura! Stop it!" A new voice screams. Abuto's eyes widen as his captain tackles Kagura.

"Captain!" Abuto screams.

Kamui is on his knees, Kagura is on her knees also. She struggles as Kamui holds her in place. "Snap out of it!" He screams.

Kagura grins, punching Kamui in his wound. Kamui screams, weakening his grip on Kagura. Kamui's face goes whiter, but grits his teeth bringing Kagura to him. Embracing her.

"Kagura…" He whispers. "Be Kagura again…"

Kagura giggles, punching Kamui again and again in stomach.

Kamui pukes up blood, but still holds on. "Ka…" Blood fills his mouth, he spits. "Kagura!" He screams. Kagura's eyes widen, her eyes turning her normal bright blue, but this only last for a second. Her eyes dilate again. She grins, jamming her hand into Kamui's wound. Kamui screams, but he still holds on.

"Wake up!" Kamui screams. Gintoki's voice joins him as they both scream, "KAGURA!"

Kagura's body jolts. Her eyes go to her normal bright blue. She breathes heavily. She looks up, eyes wide, but normal. "N-Nii- chan…" She whispers.

Kamui smiles, "You're finally awake, you idiot." Kamui coughs, blood splashing into Kagura's face. Her eyes widen. Kamui chuckles. "Bye you idiot sister…" He falls back, his face completely pale.

"K-Kamui." He doesn't move, his breathing had slowed to where it looked like he wasn't breathing at all. Kagura shakes her head in disbelief. "N-No…" Kagura bites her lip, tears welling into her eyes. She screams. "KAMUI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> *Cry* :( I usually start out with a hey, but this is no time for that… Oh well look forward to next chapter! Oh yeah, to lighten the mood I have a question. Ok I thought of this randomly. Wouldn't it be creepy to see Takasugi make a troll face? XD Haha I just thought of that, because he always makes such creepy smiles.


	14. When You Fight Make Sure It's to Protect

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** One of my longest chapters. Enjoy chapter 14!

**Chap. 14 When You Fight Make Sure It's to Protect Someone **

"KAMUI!" Kagura screams. She shakes him; his breathing had slowed even more. "Kamui!" Tears spill over her eyes. Abuto runs up beside her, dropping to his knees.

"Oi!" Gintoki yells, running beside Kamui. He crouches down. "Kid!" Kamui's eyes open slightly, but they quickly close when he shudders, blood trailing out of his mouth. "We had a deal kid! Don't you dare die!"

Gintoki glances behind him at the elders as the lead claps. The other stands there, looking bored. The lead laughs, his eyes bright. "This was a good show! We got rid of Takasugi and Kamui in one fell swoop!" He grins. "Now Gintoki, if only you'd listen to us…"

"I told you guys…" Gintoki growls.

The lead chuckles. "We know what you said. We can't ask you to come with us." His eyes narrow. "But we can force you…"

Gintoki snorts. "I can take you guys down in a second."

The lead smirks. "Yes Gintoki you can, but can you take on this whole country? The country you tried to protect from us amanto?"

Gintoki's eyes widen. "You wouldn't…"

The lead laughs. "Oh Gintoki we would. As you see the Bakufu controls the Shogunate and the shogun himself." He smiles, mockingly. "We can tell them anything and they would do it without a second thought." Gintoki grits his teeth glaring at him. The lead grins. "This country does not belong to the samurai! This country is and always will be the Amanto's!"

Gintoki gives a yell as he runs forward, swinging his fist. The other elder quickly steps in front of the lead, blocking Gintoki's fist with his forearm.

"Make sure you don't kill him." The lead whispers to the elder.

The elder nods once, lashing out with his foot. It connects with Gintoki's right shin. He screams as the bone snaps, leaning forward. The elder uses this time to bring his fist out, connecting with Gintoki's stomach. Blood explodes out of Gintoki's mouth as he flies into the air, landing hard a few feet away.

"Gin- chan!" Kagura screams.

"Stay back!" Gintoki yells, spitting blood onto the ground. He stands, but makes sure he doesn't add pressure to his right leg. Gintoki smirks. "This guy can't be as tough as Housen."

The lead laughs. "That's right! You did kill Housen!" The lead narrows his eyes as the elder steps back. The lead smiles. "What's wrong with you? You saw the tape. You already know he killed him."

The elder grits his teeth. "I know that…"

"Then what's the problem?" The lead says, chuckling. He tilts his head. "You can't possibly be scared now."

"Shut up…" The elder whispers. "I can deal with him."

The lead narrows his eyes. "Deal with him? Make sure you don't kill him. We have no choice but to fight him, since he will not do as we ask."

"I know that…" The elder scowls. The elder makes no move towards Gintoki.

"What are you waiting for?" The lead hisses. The elder bites his lip, still not moving. The lead's eyes widen as he gets it. He laughs. "Don't tell me you don't want to fight him?" He smiles. "Did you lose your fighting spirit?" He chuckles. "Or did this man's soul finally reach you?"

The elder smiles. "And what if he did?" He turns to look back at the lead. "This man is truly strong. He protects his friends. That's the only reason someone should fight… to protect." He looks down at the ground. "This man is to strong, I won't be able to fight him."

The lead laughs. "What's with this sudden change? Did killing the little girl's brother make you sad?"

"I didn't kill him you bastard." The elder growls. The lead looks over at Kamui who had his eyes slightly open, smiling at him. The lead laughs. The elder rubs his arm, grimacing. "Also that samurai broke my arm with that punch."

The lead's eyes brighten. "Is that all?"

The elder smiles. "I'm also tired of listening to your shitty orders."

The lead laughs. "So you're going to rebel? Are you going to take on the rest of the Tendoshuu?"

Gintoki chuckles, limping over to stand next to the elder. "Has all this made you go insane, like your leader? There's only one of you now."

The lead laughs. "Oh Gintoki! There's so much you don't know!" Gintoki's eyes narrow. He smiles. "Gintoki there is way more than six of us." Gintoki's eyes widen as the lead continues. "There are elders scattered all over the universe!" He tilts his head. "We were the only ones that came to Edo to meet you."

"No way…" Gintoki looks over at the elder, who was looking at the ground intently. He looks behind him at Kagura who looked as confused as he was.

The lead laughs, eyeing Gintoki intently. "Are you sure you want to take us all on?" He grins. "You will be making enemies with the entire amanto race! Even your precious country you fought so hard to protect will hate you!" He tilts his head. "Are you really prepared for that?"

Gintoki laughs, causing the lead to narrow his eyes. "The country will hate me? Are you stupid?! These people hate you guys!" Gintoki glares at him. "You took over our planet!" He snorts. "They even want us to coexist with you!" Gintoki's eyes darken. "The amanto I don't care about, but you Tendoshuu guys… I'll kill you all without a second thought."

The lead smirks. "Still trying to avenge your stupid sensei? It's useless you know." He laughs. "No matter how many of us you kill nothing will bring him back, just old memories."

Gintoki smirks. "Yeah, I know that… But I made a promise with him to protect my comrades." He flashes a devilish smile. "You guys are the ones making it hard, so I guess I'll have no choice but to kill you all."

"Interesting…" The lead mumbles. He smiles, looking over at the elder. "So, you're actually going to rebel? Even against your own brethren?"

The elder snorts. "Brethren my ass. The amanto don't care about their own kind. They'd kill each other if one showed any kind of weakness."

The lead tilts his head, a smirk playing on his lips. "Well I guess you're right about that…" He chuckles. "So are you going to fight us with that man?"

The elder looks at Gintoki out of the corner of his eye, who was picking his nose, looking bored. He grins. "Yeah, I'd like to see more of what his soul is like."

The lead laughs. "You truly have changed him Sakata Gintoki!" He looks over at Kamui, his chest rising fast as his breaths come out into small gasps. "You've changed a lot of lives…" He whispers. He turns, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Until later, Sakata Gintoki!"

"Oi! You think I'm going to let you get away!" Gintoki yells, stepping forward.

The elder holds a hand out in front of him. "Wait… He's not worth it." His looks behind him at Kamui. "We don't have much time."

Gintoki narrows his eyes. "What makes you think I can trust you?"

The elder laughs. "Gintoki, I just made myself an enemy of the entire Tendoshuu."

"Good point." Gintoki mumbles. He turns, limping over to Kamui. "Geez you losers still haven't taken him to the hospital?" He asks Abuto and Kagura lazily.

"The hospital isn't safe." Kagura whispers. "The amanto are there."

"It should be safe now." Abuto says. "Those people probably took care of it."

Gintoki smiles. "Alright then." He leans down, putting his arms under Kamui, picking him up. He looks at Abuto and Kagura's dumbfounded faces. He raises an eyebrow. "Well let's go." He starts limping towards the hospital. Abuto, Kagura and the elder close behind.

* * *

><p>"Otae are you sure you're okay?" Tsukuyo asks for the third time.<p>

"Tae- san!~" A familiar voice screams. "Are you hurt?!"

Otae sets her jaw, punching the figure. "I'm perfectly fine you stupid gorilla!" She screams at Kondo. She looks over at Hijikata and Sougo standing silently, watching their idiot captain. "Why are you guys even here?"

Hijikata sighs, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Kondo wanted to make sure you were okay, so we tagged along."

Tsukuyo sighs, looking down the corridor. "I hope Gintoki's alright." She blushes when she sees Otae glance at her. "I mean I'm way more worried about Kagura."

"What happened to China?" Sougo asks.

Tsukuyo shakes her head. "She went crazy. She even tried attacking us, but she stopped suddenly, turned tail and ran. That man that was with Kagura's brother ran after her."

Sougo snorts. "Probably forgot to take her meds again."

Tsukuyo glares at him, putting her kiseru on her lips. "That's not it. She scared me. Her eyes, they weren't human."

"Well we have to remember…" Otae whispers. "She is an amanto."

Tsukuyo nods. "An amanto has never scared me before though…" She whispers.

"China's an amanto?" Sougo says, clueless.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Everyone screams.

Everyone turns to look down the corridor as they hear an all too familiar voice yell. "Oi! Where the hell is a doctor?! I've got a dying kid here!"

Tsukuyo's eyes brighten. "Gintoki…"

Gintoki shows up at the end of the corridor. Seeing all them he walks towards them. Kamui breathing rapidly in his arms. Kagura is walking beside him, biting her lip worriedly as she looks at Kamui. Abuto and the elder close behind.

"Oi do you guys know where a freakin doctor is?" Gintoki asks, annoyed.

Tsukuyo shakes her head. "They ran off when the amanto came."

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "So the amanto left already? Well that was quick."

She nods, looking at Kagura warily. "A-Are you alright Kagura?"

Kagura nods sadly. "Yeah, I'm sorry Tsuki."

"Do you remember anything?" Tsukuyo asks. Kagura shakes her head. Tsukuyo bites her lip. She opens her mouth to say something else when she notices the elder. Her eyes widen. "Isn't he one of the Tendoshuu?"

"Not anymore…" The elder says emotionlessly.

"Enough of this, we need to find him a doctor!" Abuto says, frustrated.

Tsukuyo's eyes widen as if just noticing Kamui in Gintoki's arms. "That's Kagura's brother…"

Gintoki shakes his head frustrated. "Aren't Yato supposed to heal really quickly? Why isn't he healing?!"

Abuto shakes his head. "Not with those wounds. He's lucky to still be breathing right now." He looks at the elder, who was looking down sheepishly. Abuto stiffens, he looks quickly behind him; a figure had stopped at the end of the corridor, looking at them suspiciously. He was wearing a long white coat like a lab coat. "Oi! Are you a doctor?!" Abuto yells at the figure.

The figures eyes widen at them. He nods shakily.

Gintoki sighs heavily. Turning to limp over to the doctor. "Hey! If you're a doctor, help him!" He holds Kamui out towards him.

The doctor shakes. "He's an amanto isn't he…?"

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "So what! He's dying, so help him!"

The doctor blinks, nodding quickly. He points at the emergency room door. He waves a shaking hand for Gintoki to follow him. As they go inside the room the doctor gestures for him to set Kamui on the bed.

The doctor rips open Kamui's shirt, gasping. "H-How did he get these wounds?" Abuto and everyone else walk into the room, everyone gasps at Kamui's wound, except Abuto and Gintoki who'd seen worse. It had gone black from all the dried blood, but it looked like someone had taken a huge bloody chunk out of his chest. His stomach had a couple of small bloody indents from Kagura's fists. The doctor shakes his head in disbelief. He examines the wound closer. "Nothing touched his heart, right?"

Gintoki, Abuto and Kagura look over at the elder. He shakes his head. "I-I don't know…"

"Wait…" Tsukuyo whispers. "He did this to Kagura's brother?" The elder looks down, biting his lip.

Gintoki waves his hand. "He's fine, so forget about it." He turns to the doctor. "Just hurry up and fix him."

The doctor shakes his head. "There's not much I can do with a wound this-" He stops when he sees Gintoki's cold crimson eyes glaring at him. "I-I'll try…" He squeaks.

He grabs a ventilator mask, putting it on Kamui's face and sets the machine. Kamui's heart rate beeps slowly on the monitor. To slowly. The doctor sets to work cleaning around the wound. Kamui's heart rate goes even slower.

"Hurry up…" Kagura whispers. Her eyes shimmering.

"I'm trying…" The doctor murmurs. He examines the wound closer. He shakes his head. "Something had to have touched his heart…" He looks over at the monitor. "He would be breathing more normally with the ventilator. With the amount of blood, I think there's a hole in his heart." He bites his lip. "I'm going to have to do open heart surgery…"

"Well do it quick." Gintoki mutters.

The doctor nods. "It's easier since his is an open wound." He walks over to a table, grabbing a needle and thread. He sterilizes the needle first before threading it. He lets out a small breath. He looks at Gintoki. "I've only ever done this once."

Gintoki narrows his eyes. "Well then you've had plenty of experience."

The doctor nods slowly. "I need someone to hold open the wound, since I don't see the equipment."

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Shouldn't he be asleep?"

"I think he's already unconscious…" Abuto mutters.

"Just please, would you hurry!" Kagura yells, tears streaming down her face. Otae walks over and puts an arm around her.

Gintoki walks over. "How far you want it open?"

"Just enough to see the heart."

Gintoki nods, grabbing two sides of the wound and pulling. The doctor puts on gloves. He looks down into the wound, grabbing the needle. "I see it…" He mumbles. Taking the thread to it. He threads for a few minutes, tugging one last time and snipping the end of the thread with scissors. As he pulls his hand out, blood covers it. He shakes his head. "He's lost a lot of blood…" He takes a new thread and needle sterilizing it and threading it. "Okay now I need you to hold the wound together, so I can stitch it." Gintoki does as he's told. The doctor makes each stitch slowly and carefully. When he's done the stitch leads all the way from the middle of his stomach to the heart. "That's going to leave a nasty scar." He grabs a syringe from the table. "He's lost a lot of blood, I need a donor." Gintoki nods, holding his arm out. The doctor's eyes widen. "B-But he's an amanto."

Gintoki snorts. "Blood is blood."

The doctor bites his lip. "Alright…" He puts a hand on Gintoki's elbow, finding the vein he sticks the needle in. Blood fills the cylinder container. "I'm going to need a significant amount." He whispers.

"As much as it takes…" Gintoki says.

The doctor nods, removing the needle from Gintoki's vein, blood filled to the top. He walks over to Kamui, lifting his elbow to find the vein and slides the needle in. As the cylinder container empties of Gintoki's blood, Kamui's heart rate raises to a normal pace.

Kagura lets out a loud gasp as if she was holding her breath the whole time. She lets out a small sob. Otae brings her closer to her, hugging her.

Gintoki sighs. "Well that's taken care of…"

The doctor sighs to, but in relief. "He should wake up soon, so I suggest you guys stay here."

Gintoki nods. He opens his mouth to say something, but a voice interrupts.

"What happened…?" Asks the voice.

Everyone turns to see an all too familiar person. Their eyes widen as they stutter. They try to get his name out but can't.

Gintoki's the first to speak. "S-Shinpachi…"

Shinpachi smiles, leaning against the doorjamb for support.

Otae's eyes shimmer. "S-Shin- chan… A-Are you real…?"

Shinpachi raises an eyebrow. "Of course I'm real."

Otae's jaw trembles. She stands slowly, walking cautiously towards him. She stops in front of him. Her eyes suddenly brighten as tears stream down her face. "Shin- chan!" She exclaims, throwing her arms around him.

Shinpachi cries out, as his wound has pressure added on to it. Otae ignores him, hugging him tighter.

"Shinpachi!" Kagura screams, throwing herself onto him. Shinpachi screams again, falling backwards, but Kagura ignores him still hugging him tightly.

"Wait Kagura, you're going to hurt him again." Otae says, worriedly.

Abuto's eye twitches. "Um, you already hurt him…"

Kagura leans back on her haunches, grinning brightly at him. Shinpachi rubs the back of his head, smiling at her.

Tsukuyo smiles, blowing smoke from her kiseru. "Well it seems everyone's alright now."

Gintoki nods, grinning down at Shinpachi. "Well Shinpachi it looks like you kept your promise."

Shinpachi raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Um Gin- san, what promise?"

Gintoki nods slowly. "You did good Shinpachi."

"I still don't know what the hell you're talking about…" Shinpachi mutters.

"Hey boss." Sougo says. "Maybe instead of worrying about other people's wounds you should worry about your own."

Gintoki looks down, his shin bone was sticking out of his skin.

"Whoa…" The doctor says, eyes wide.

"It's not that bad." Gintoki says.

"The hell it isn't!" Hijikata yells.

"It's perfectly fine." Gintoki says, placing his leg down. He grits his teeth together. Pain flashing across his face. "S-See what I mean?"

Sougo crouches down in front of Gintoki. He uses his finger to push the bone in.

Gintoki screams, falling back. "The hell you doing you sadist?!"

Sougo smiles sadistically. "So it does hurt." He chuckles darkly.

"This kid scares me…" Tsukuyo mutters.

The doctor looks down at the bone. "I'm going to have to snap it back into place."

"Dammit…" Gintoki mutters. He screams again as Sougo pushes on the bone. "Stop doing that!" He screams.

Everyone in the room laughs at them, even the elder. The only person not laughing was the doctor, who was looking at them as if they were insane.

* * *

><p>Takasugi cracks one eye open, then the other. He raises an eyebrow when he hears the strumming of a shamisen. He sits up quickly, only to let out a scream, falling back again. The shamisen stops abruptly.<p>

"Shinsuke- sama!" Matako screams, running to his side.

"Shinsuke!" Bansai yells, running to crouch beside Matako.

"What the hell…" Takasugi mutters, grabbing his head. He looks around. "Where are the Tendoshuu?"

Bansai shakes his head. "We're back on the ship."

"What!" Takasugi growls. "Why?!"

"Y-You were stabbed by one of them, then you passed out." Matako says quietly.

"What about Gintoki?" He hisses.

"When we left Sakata Gintoki was fighting the two elders." Bansai answers.

"He better not be dead… I still need to kill that bastard." Takasugi growls. He struggles to get up, only to fall back with a groan.

"Not yet…" Bansai says. "You need to rest or your wounds will open again." Bansai sighs. "I'll have one of the men go scout Edo to see how it all turned out."

Takasugi was one not to relent, but he sighs, looking up at the ceiling.

Bansai nods, getting up and walking out of the room. Matako sits awkwardly, looking at Takasugi out of the corner of her eye.

Takasugi sighs again, but only to grit his teeth in pain. "Shit…" He mutters. He looks at Matako, who started blushing fiercely. "Hey…?"

"Y-Y-Yes?" Matako stutters.

Takasugi looks down at his bandages. "Can you change them?"

Matako's eyes widen, as the blood was soaking through the bandages. "Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey! Damn I'm tired… This chapter was so long! I had to research things about heart surgeries and shit. I also found a way to say there are more elders. Alright people, listen up. (Hopefully you're reading this!) I have a plan forming for the oncoming chapters, but I don't know how long they will be, because I'm trying to see how this idea will all play out. Well whatever… I will try it anyway! Look forward to next chapter!


	15. When Having a Party

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Enjoy chapter 15!

**Chap. 15 When Having a Party Make Sure You Know Who You're Inviting**

"Oh shit…" Gintoki murmurs, reading the letter in his hands.

"What's wrong Gin- san?" Shinpachi asks, looking up from his tea.

Gintoki covers his face with his hand, throwing the letter on his desk. "Read it for yourself." He mumbles, sitting heavily on his chair.

Shinpachi walks over, curiously picking up the sheet of paper. His eyes widen. "N-No way…" He drops the letter on the desk, smiling. "Gin- san it's surprising, but you should be happy."

Gintoki narrows his eyes at him. "Like hell I should, I'd stick out in that crowd."

"What are you talking about?" Kagura asks, opening the closet door and jumping off the shelf.

Shinpachi picks up the letter handing it to Kagura. Her eyes widen as she reads it.

Dear Sakata Gintoki,

I would like to invite you to my birthday celebration at my home. I'm very sorry for the late notice, but it will be this coming Friday. I'm also very sorry that you will not be able to invite your friends that work with you as the Yorozuya as there will be drinking. I hope you will be able to come.

Sincerely, Tokugawa Shige Shige (The Shogun)

"Whoa…" Kagura looks up fiercely. "I want to go!"

"Kagura- chan, you can't." Shinpachi says.

Kagura narrows her eyes. "Shut up, you stupid four eyes!"

"HEY! It's the Shogun's orders!" Shinpachi screams.

"Gin- chan!" Kagura pouts, looking at him desperately.

Gintoki shrugs, saying nothing.

"Idiot!" Kagura screams, running for the door. The shoji opens at that moment, making Kagura stop in her tracks. Kamui and the elder walk in, talking to each other. Kagura's face brightens. "Nii- chan!" She jumps, latching onto his leg, making Kamui almost fall over, he groans grabbing his chest. She buries her face in his leg. "Nii- chan! Tell gin- chan to let me go to the party!"

Kamui sighs, looking at Gintoki. "Did you get invited to?"

Gintoki nods. Kagura lets go of Kamui's leg, looking between them. Her eyes turn a cold. "Idiots!" She screams, running out the door.

"Kagura- chan!" Shinpachi yells, running after her.

Kamui sighs again, walking over to the couch, sitting heavily, but mindful of his chest. The elder walks over and sits on the opposite couch.

"So how you doing?" Gintoki asks Kamui, lazily.

Kamui scowls. "It's healing as slow as a human's wound!"

Gintoki laughs. "Oh, little nii- chan is turning human."

Kamui makes a face, but laughs, smiling. "I'll kill you." The elder watches them, smiling.

Gintoki chuckles, propping his legs on top of the desk. "So how did you get invited to the Shogun's party?"

Kamui scratches the back of his head, sighing. "I'm still the seventh squad captain of the Harusame Space Pirates."

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Huh? Didn't the elders fire you or something?"

Kamui shakes his head. "No, they don't associate with the Harusame, only when we mess with them. Also my squad would never betray me. The elders know that, so they won't try anything." He tilts his head. "Well besides the killing me, my squad didn't know about that."

Gintoki chuckles. "How about those Yato dicks?"

Kamui smiles. "They never came to me again after they figured out I killed their leader. Now they still follow me."

Gintoki grins. "Well at least I won't be the only one that sticks out in that crowd."

Kamui scowls. "What's that supposed to mean?" He smiles. "Besides I've been to these high class parties before, so I won't stick out. I have to make my "major entrance" as the captain of squad seven. That's how all high class parties' start."

Gintoki groans. "So I'll basically be going in alone!"

Kamui laughs. "Don't worry after the entrance I'll find you." Kamui raises his eyebrows at him. "Also you have to dress… better."

Gintoki gives a disgusted face. "Aw dammit, I'm not going."

"Hey! Yeah you are!" Kamui yells. "You can just leave after I had the taste of the food."

"Oi, you just go to the parties for the food?"

Kamui shrugs. "Well yeah, the rest is boring."

The elder narrows his eyes at them. "Wait, if the Harusame are invited, what about that Takasugi guy? Wouldn't he be there?"

Gintoki chuckles. "He wouldn't. He just made an alliance with them." He smiles. "I think that alliance is long gone."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" The elder mumbles.

Gintoki puts his hands behind his head. "What's bad about it?"

The elder shrugs. "Just a feeling."

Kamui sighs, standing up. "Oh well, I need to find Abuto. See you at the party." He turns, walking out the shoji.

Gintoki looks over at the elder. "So when do you think the Tendoshuu will come back?"

The elder shrugs. "Soon…"

Gintoki chuckles. "Hey do you have a name?"

The elder raises an eyebrow at him. "My name?" He smiles. "I haven't heard my name in so long I forgot it."

Gintoki laughs. "Forgot it? Really? Well let me give you a new one." He leans forward propping his head up with his fist. He looks up. "How about Bonkura?"

"That's not a name!" The elder screams, jumping up.

Gintoki shrugs. "You're a dumbass, so yeah."

The elder's eye twitches. "You want me to kill you?" Gintoki laughs, causing the elder's face to soften as he falls back laughing to. He looks at Gintoki, grinning. "So what about a name?"

Gintoki smiles. "How about Ryouta?"

The elder tilts his head. "Ryouta? What's that mean?"

"Good and strong… Fits you don't you think?" Gintoki says, smirking.

The elder looks at him eyes wide. He smiles, gently. "Thank you."

Gintoki laughs. "Now should I name you Makoto?"

The elder's mouth twitches. "You really want me to kill you?"

Gintoki chuckles. "Ryouta it is."

Ryouta stands. "I'm going to walk around for a while, I've never been to earth."

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Really? You want me to go with you?"

Ryouta shakes his head. "No, I'll be fine." Gintoki nods. Ryouta walks over to the shoji, stopping. He looks over his shoulder. "Gintoki, be careful." With that he's gone.

* * *

><p>"Gin- san!" A voice screams, followed by a huge crash as the shoji is kicked down.<p>

Gintoki screams, falling off the couch, a copy of JUMP landing beside him. He looks up to see Otae, Kyubei, Tsukuyo, Sacchan, and Kagura, standing in the doorway.

"Why the hell did you just kick my door down?!" Gintoki screams.

Otae smiles. "We heard you're going to the Shogun's birthday party, so were here to take you to get something nice to wear."

"I don't need gorilla women to take me to get clothes." Gintoki retorts.

Otae cracks her knuckles, smiling. "What'd you say?"

Gintoki's mouth twitches. "Nothing…"

She chuckles. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>Otae holds up a button-down shirt to Gintoki. She looks at the girls behind her. "How about this one?"<p>

Kyubei shakes her head. "It clashes with the silver."

"It's amazing." Sacchan whispers, blood flowing out of her nose.

Otae's eye twitches. "Saratobi, you said that for every single one."

"Well my Gin- san looks good in anything!" Sacchan screams, jumping through the air towards Gintoki. Gintoki brings his foot up, Sacchan's face connecting with it. He stomps on her face, only making Sacchan smile with happiness.

Otae turns to Tsukuyo. "How about you?"

Tsukuyo blushes. "Like Kyubei said, it clashes."

"Kagura?"

Kagura makes a face. "It looks like he's a white perm."

"Oi!" Gintoki screams at her. He kicks Sacchan, making her fly towards Kagura. Kagura kicks Sacchan to the side. Flashing Gintoki a smug look. Gintoki glares at her.

Otae sighs, shuffling through the stacks. She gasps, picking one up. She grabs an over jacket, pants and a tie. She throws them at Gintoki. "Try these on."

Gintoki sighs, walking to the dressing room.

"We didn't even see it, sis." Kagura complains.

Otae chuckles. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Everyone gasps as Gintoki steps out of the dressing room, even the workers stopped what they were doing. Gintoki fiddles with the ends of the black jacket. The red button-down shirt underneath, un tucked. A few buttons on the top were un-buttoned and the tie was hanging loosely. He looks up too glare at them. "I'm not tucking the shirt in, or tying the tie, it's too uncomfortable." He raises an eyebrow at the girls' red faces. "What? Does it not look good?"

"Gin- san… you look… amazing." Otae says, dumbfounded.

Gintoki sighs. "That's good. Now can I go?"

"Gin- chan! We have to go somewhere so you can show off!" Kagura exclaims, eyes bright. "Maybe you'll even be able to get a girlfriend!" Otae, and Tsukuyo quickly smack her behind the head. Kagura gasps. "Ow! Tsukky! Sis! What was that for?!"

"No! Gin- san's mine!" Sacchan screams, jumping out of nowhere towards him. Gintoki quickly ducks, Sacchan's face smacking into the wall.

Gintoki sighs again, looking over at the clock on the wall. "Damn… I have twenty minutes." He looks at Otae. "We need to just pay for this. I need to leave now." She nods. Gintoki smiles. "Alright you can do that." He quickly runs out the front door of the store.

"That asshole!" Otae screams.

"Well he sure knows how to run when he needs to pay for something." Tsukuyo mumbles.

Kagura laughs, smiling, but the smile quickly falters. "I have a bad feeling about all this."

"So do I." Tsukuyo whispers. Otae nods, biting her lip. Sacchan picks herself up, blood streaming down her face, nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Hey Abuto?" Kamui says walking up to him, wearing his Chinese shirt, black pants and the standard captain's coat. "Doesn't it seem like were missing a few people?"<p>

Abuto nods, looking around at the seventh squad gathered. "A few? More like a dozen."

Kamui sighs. "Oh well." He pauses shaking his head. "Abuto, do you feel like something's off? Like something bad is going to happen?"

Abuto chuckles. "Never thought that I'd see the day when our precious captain would become worried."

Kamui glares at Abuto. "Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you if you ever call me worried again."

Abuto sighs. "And he's back… But yeah I do have that feeling."

Kamui smiles. "Oh well, we'll see when we get out there. I wonder if Gintoki's here yet."

Abuto raises an eyebrow. "He got invited?"

"Yeah, apparently he's a friend of the Shogun's." Kamui says. He tilts his head. "I wonder what kind of food they'll have."

Abuto's mouth twitches. "Why is it that all you think about is food?"

* * *

><p>"Name?" A man asks at the door.<p>

"Sakata Gintoki." He says, lazily.

The man looks down the list, he smiles. "Go ahead in…"

Gintoki nods, opening the huge door. His eyes widen as he enters a huge room with a really high ceiling. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling, twinkling. People were everywhere. High- class people. The girls' were all dressed in brightly colored gowns, jewelry sparkling. The guys were dressed similar as Gintoki, but more expensively with gold watches on their wrists and gold cuff links. Gintoki's eye twitches. "I definitely don't belong here." He mumbles. He looks down at his un-tucked shirt and loose tie. He looks around. "Well at least no one's looking at me in disgust."

"Sakata Gintoki." A voice says behind him.

Gintoki turns around in surprise, his eyes widen. "Hey…"

The Shogun smiles at him warmly, handing him a drink. "How do you like my party?"

Gintoki smiles, looking around again. "It's nice. I feel like I stick out to much, but it's nice. Oh and happy birthday."

Shogun smiles, chuckling. "Thank you." He sighs. "I hardly even know these people. I wish I could just invite you, your Yorozuya friends and the others I made in the Shinsengumi. It'd just be so much better.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Did the Shinsengumi come?"

Shogun nods. "Yeah, but Matsudaira had them guard the outside instead of coming in." He smiles. "You're my only friend in here."

Gintoki smiles taking a sip of the drink, pulling it back in surprise when it's only sake. He turns to the Shogun to say something, but stops when a gong sounds.

Shogun smiles. "The captains and the lieutenants of the Harusame are here."

Gintoki looks up at a huge staircase, he watches the first six captains of the Harusame walk down with their lieutenants. Next is Kamui and Abuto. Gintoki chuckles, shaking his head at the short kid in the long captain's coat. Kamui sees him chuckling, he scowls at him, but quickly smiles. Abuto laughs beside him. Kamui jabs him with an elbow. Making Abuto groan.

Gintoki watches the rest of the Harusame. The first squad hasn't even made it down to the bottom of the staircase yet.

An amanto at the side of the staircase picks up a microphone. He smiles at the crowd, his gaze seeming to rest on Gintoki. "On a special occasion of Takagawa Shige Shige's birthday we will have some special guests."

Shogun sighs. "It's probably people I don't even know."

Gintoki smiles uneasily as he still feels the gaze of the amanto with the microphone.

The amanto grins. "Only a few could make it tonight." He bows dramatically. "I give you the Tendoshuu."

Gintoki drops his glass of sake, the glass shattering on the marble floor, he takes a step back. "W-What?" He looks at the Shogun to make sure he heard right. The Shogun looked as confused as he was. Kamui and Abuto had stopped on the stairs, staring at the entrance at the top of the stairs, eyes wide.

The elder that fought with Gintoki walks up and stands on the top of the stairs. More elders walking up behind him. The elder looks around his gaze resting on Gintoki. He grins widely. He holds his hand out for the amanto to give him the microphone. He laughs into the microphone. "First of all happy birthday to the great Tokugawa Shige Shige! I'm afraid the party would have to end early, due to some complications." He chuckles. "You may come in now."

Gintoki and the Shogun whirl around when the people start screaming. Amanto come through every door and window, smashing them to bits.

Gintoki whirls around, eyes fierce as he glares at the elder. "You son of a-"

He's stopped by the elder laughing. He grins. "Sakata Gintoki, I told you that you'd become an enemy of the entire amanto race! Also an enemy of the human race! What better way than to start with the killing of the precious Shogun?!"

The amanto push the Shogun away from Gintoki, holding swords to his throat.

"Oi!" Gintoki yells, turning towards him, but the amanto surround him, pointing there weapons at him.

"Gintoki!" Kamui yells, running down the steps. The sixth squad captain quickly lashes his foot out at Kamui. Kamui dodges, jumping back next to Abuto, gritting his teeth in pain as he grabs his chest. "What the hell?!"

The captains and their lieutenants turn to look at Kamui grinning.

The look of pain passes as Kamui smirks getting into his stance, he looks behind him as the other captains and lieutenants are smirking at them. "Abuto, I think we missed something."

Abuto chuckles, facing the captains and lieutenants behind them, getting into his stance. "This is going to be fun."

Kamui grins widely. "Hell yeah it will."

* * *

><p>The elder laughs. "Sakata Gintoki, if only you joined us, this wouldn't have happened." His eyes flash. "Now you will have all these people's deaths on your conscious." Gintoki glares at him. The elder continues. "Gintoki, I said the country would hate you." He smiles. "They will… As soon as they learn how the Shiroyasha otherwise known as Gintoki has killed their precious Shogun."<p>

"What are you-'' Gintoki starts. His eyes widen turning he dodges the oncoming sword, punching the amanto. "Shogun!" He screams. More amanto swarm around him, between him and the Shogun. "Get the hell out of my way!" He screams, kicking and punching the amanto in front of him, but it's no use more amanto just replaced the rest. Gintoki looks over them as he punches them. Seeing the Shogun. "Sho-" He stops, as a trail of blood runs down the Shogun's neck.

The people around had started screaming, running for the doors, but the amanto blocked them off, killing one man who tried to break through them.

Gintoki's eyes darken. He grabs a sword by the blade causing the wielder to gasp. Gintoki grits his teeth, ripping the sword from the amanto's hands, he flips it in the air, catching it by the hilt in his bloody hand. Swinging it he cuts the amanto across the chest. He glares at the amanto who now looked scared. "Get the hell away from him!" He screams, running forward he cuts down ten amanto in a matter of seconds. "Shogun!" He screams.

The elder laughs. "Goodbye, Tokugawa Shige Shige…"

Blood splatters through the air as Gintoki screams. "NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hey! Sho- kun! Dang… I'm sorry if this seems like a totally different story or rushed. Hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	16. An Alliance in the Moonlight

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Sorry but I kind of took an unofficial break, I need to pack, because I am moving houses soon… Enjoy chapter 16!

**Chap. 16 An Alliance in the Moonlight **

Blood splatters through the air.

"NO!" Gintoki screams. He cuts an amanto in front of him. His eyes widen when he sees the Shogun. The Shogun was standing, perfectly fine. Gintoki looks down, the two amanto are laying dead, a tiny bloody hole in each of their skulls.

"Oi! Sakata Gintoki!" A voice screams. Gintoki looks over at Matsudaira in surprise. The amanto that were guarding the door lay around him. His arm is extended; the gun in his hand has faint smoke coming out of the barrel for having been shot twice. Matsudaira chuckles, "If the Shogun dies, it will be your head Sakata Gintoki."

The Shogun bends down to grab one of the dead amanto's swords. He grips the hilt tightly. "Matsudaira thank you, but I will be perfectly fine now." He looks at Gintoki. He smiles, "Gintoki will you let me fight alongside you?"

Gintoki's eyes widen. "What…"

The Shogun nods, he turns pointing his sword at the elder. He glares at him. "I told you already, you amanto scum! This is samurai country! Leave!"

The elder laughs, shaking his head. "Sorry, but we can't do that." He smiles as if he knows something the shogun doesn't. "Especially not now…"

The Shogun looks back at Matsudaira. "Get everyone out of here." Matsudaira nods. He doesn't have to say anything as everyone was already running out the doors. The amanto stand awaiting orders.

The elder smiles. "Shige- Shige, you really wish to go against the whole amanto race?"

Shogun smiles. "At least I won't be doing it alone." He looks over at Gintoki. "Well, you've done this before. So watch my back."

Gintoki laughs. "Oh, did the Shogun really research me?"

Shogun smiles. "I didn't need to…" He looks at the elder. "He called you the Shiroyasha…" He shrugs. "I've always wanted to meet the Shiroyasha."

Gintoki chuckles, turning so he and the Shogun are back to back. "You really want to fight alongside a former Jiou patriot?"

"Gintoki… I don't care that you were a Jiou patriot. You're my friend, the past doesn't matter." Shogun stands up straighter, positioning his sword. Gintoki chuckles, throwing off his black jacket.

The elder sets his jaw, glaring down at the both of them. "That was a very bad choice Shige- Shige. You should have stayed the loyal dog that you were." The elder drops the microphone, the instant feedback from the microphone is ear piercing. He scowls, waving his hand. At the signal the amanto attack.

* * *

><p>Kamui ducks, bringing his head up fast, smashing it against the sixth squad captain's jaw, making him fall back in pain. The lieutenant runs up behind Kamui he wraps his arms around Kamui's throat. Kamui smirks, flipping his legs up, wrapping them around the lieutenant's head, flipping him over. His body hits the stairs hard, smashing them inward. Kamui gets up, jumping in the air, coming down hard with his feet, smashing the fifth squad captain's face into the stairs.<p>

Abuto reaches back, sliding his umbrella from its case. He smirks, as does the eighth squad captain. They charge towards each other. The captain grabs the tip of the umbrella before Abuto can raise it. Abuto smiles, pressing the button to fire a bullet. The captain screams as the bullet enters his hand. Abuto uses this time to swing his leg out. It connects with the captain's side; blood erupts out of his mouth as he flies off the staircase, hitting the marble floor below. The eighth lieutenant gives a yell as he charges at Abuto.

Kamui punches the fifth lieutenant in the face, making him fly off the staircase. Kamui and Abuto jump, now standing back to back. Kamui chuckles, "Abuto, I didn't know these guys were so weak."

Abuto chuckles. "I know." He looks out of the corner of his eye. "So how's your chest?"

"It's fine," Kamui says. "Stings like hell though…" He looks down the stairs at Gintoki. He was killing amanto so fast, it was hard to follow him. Kamui tilts his head. "Abuto… Don't you think Gintoki seems stronger then when he fought me?"

Abuto sighs. "Captain, don't kill me, but I think he was holding back. Not a little bit, but a lot."

Kamui bites his lip, feeling the same kind of rush he felt when he first met Gintoki. The rush to fight and to kill. Kamui sighs. "Damn Abuto, I need to fight someone strong soon."

Abuto smirks. "You can start with the elders." He grits his teeth as the captains and lieutenants stand again. "But for now let's finish these guys."

Kamui grins, the bloodthirsty tint back in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Gintoki swings his sword forward, cutting it across the amanto's chest. He brings his leg back kicking a descending amanto in the air.<p>

The Shogun backs up slowly beside Gintoki. He smiles. "You're pretty good Gintoki."

Gintoki chuckles. "So are you…" Gintoki glances over at Kamui and Abuto. They were punching and kicking the captains and lieutenants off the staircase. But no matter how many times they fell off they would get back up just as quickly. His eyes narrow. "So are those Harusame."

The Shogun's eyes widen. "G-Gintoki look!"

Gintoki raises an eyebrow, looking to where the Shogun was pointing. His eyes widen at the absence of the elders. He tsks, trying to look over the masses of amanto. Gintoki cuts down two amanto as they run up to him.

The Shogun sighs, "Let's forget about them, they're too scared to fight us themselves."

Gintoki looks around slowly. "I don't think that's it…" He whispers.

* * *

><p>Hijikata cuts two amanto down with one swing of his sword. He sighs, looking over the amanto. He looks over at the Shogun's home. "I wonder if the Shogun and Yorozuya are alright…"<p>

"Hijikata- san~ You're lagging behind…" Sougo says. He smirks, positing his bazooka on his shoulder. He looks over, smiling sadistically. "Soon the place of vice- captain will be mine." He grins, shooting the bazooka, scattering amanto everywhere.

Hijikata's mouth twitches. "We're not even competing…"

"Huh?" Sougo looks over his shoulder. "We're not?" He smirks, pointing the bazooka at him. "Then feel free to die."

Before he can shoot Kondo walks up, he puts a hand on the bazooka. He shakes his head. "Sougo, it's not the time for that. We need to hold them back." He looks over at the Shogun's house. "There're enough amanto in there as it is." He sighs. "I hope Yorozuya is doing alright…"

Hijikata smirks, lighting a cigarette. He takes a puff of the end, chuckling. "He's strong. He'll be alright."

Kondo smiles. "Yeah…" He turns back to the amanto and the other members of the Shinsengumi still fighting. He grips his sword. "Let's do this." Sougo and Hijikata nod once, before running forward.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Takasugi asks, sitting up on his futon.<p>

Bansai sighs. "Sakata Gintoki won and one of the elders joined him."

Takasugi smirks. "Really… Well that's good." He groans, struggling to get up.

Bansai's eyes widen. "S-Shinsuke? Where are you going?"

Takasugi grits his teeth, glaring at him. "What do you think? I'm going to kill that idiot." He bends down, grabbing his sword.

"S-Shouldn't you wait? We don't even know where he is." Bansai says, desperately.

Takasugi chuckles. "Actually we do know where he is…" He looks over at the door. "Right?" He asks the dark figure leaning against the door jamb.

Bansai's eyes widen at the black cloak. "Y-You're…"

The dark figure walks forward. The moon casts a glow on his green skin, already making him known as an amanto. He smirks eerily in the moon's soft glow. "Takasugi Shinsuke. Can you really do this?" Takasugi takes out his pipe in response, setting it against his lips.

"Y-You're one of the…" He looks over at Takasugi his eyes wide. "Shinsuke! What is this?!"

Takasugi blows out a wisp of smoke. "Bansai… They're some who want to rebel." He looks at the dark figure out of the corner of his eye. "Isn't that right?"

The dark figure nods. "I've been waiting for this day. The day that I could rebel against my brothers and destroy this rotten world." He smirks. "As have many others."

Bansai shakes his head in disbelief. "There's more?"

The dark figure chuckles. "A lot more…" He grins. "The rest of them actually."

"The rest are coming?!" Bansai exclaims.

The dark figure laughs. "Yes… The ones you saw were the only ones who wanted to follow orders." He grins. "The rest of us want nothing more than to destroy this world."  
>He glances at Takasugi. "Might as well destroy the world with a former Jiou patriot."<p>

Takasugi smirks. "How do I know you won't try to kill me?"

The dark figure laughs. "We have no reason to. Besides, your desire is the same as all of ours."

"Not exactly…" Takasugi mutters. The dark figure gives him a questioning glance. Takasugi ignores it, taking a puff of his pipe. He smirks, as the ship shakes. Takasugi glances behind him, out the window as a ship descends. On the side it sports the Harusame sign. The rest of the elders have arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey! The rest of the elders have now arrived in Edo! And Takasugi's newly formed alliance with the elders. Have any of you noticed that Takasugi has never eaten anything? I re-watched episode 215 and when he was talking to the admiral at a table filled with food, he still didn't eat anything. Ah, I wish Takasugi would show up more. Look forward to next chapter!


	17. Ah, Strawberry Milk, the Ways of Life

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Enjoy chapter 17!

**Chap. 17 Ah, Strawberry Milk, the Ways of Life.**

The lead elder crosses his arms, the small group of elders behind him. He glares at his brother in front of him. The traitor…

The dark figure smiles. The moonlight showing his muscular demeanor. "You think I'm the traitor?"

The lead smirks. "Can you read minds now, brother?" His eyes narrow. "Wouldn't be the first time you didn't tell me something."

The dark figure laughs. "Like your one to talk…" His eyes darken. "I hear you're calling yourself the leader…"

The lead smiles. "Well I' am." He chuckles. "Well the only one with some common sense."

"Common sense? You form a little group to go and fight the Shiroyasha." He smirks. "Have you forgotten your place? You know… I really hate it when people don't know their place… Especially to their leader."

The lead chuckles. "No one thinks of you as the leader anymore. Everyone behind me thinks of me as the leader because I decided to have someone more interesting join us." The real leader says nothing, staring out the window at the full moon. The glow was almost as bright as sunlight. The lead chuckles, continuing. "So, why did you call me here?"

"Saved us the trouble of tracking you down…" He smiles. "Now tell me… Where's Sakata Gintoki?"

The lead scowls. "Why the hell would I tell you that?!"

"You might want to tell us..." A chilling voice says by the door.

The lead's eyes widen. "You're alive…? I killed you."

Takasugi smirks. "You think I'd die from that petty wound?"

"What are you doing with him?!" The lead screams.

The elder tilts his head, a glazed look in his eyes. "Brother, I wish more than anything to destroy this damn world. That's why I'm with him…" He pauses. "Also everyone else…" As if on cue a small group of the elders walk in, sauntering around Takasugi in the doorway. They all gather behind the elder, awaiting orders.

The lead shakes his head in disbelief. "So everyone is here…? Where are the rest?"

The elder smiles. "Back at the ship, awaiting orders." His eyes flash. "Like you should be." The lead glares at him. He smirks. "Tell you what. I'm willing to forget everything that you have done if… you tell me where Sakata Gintoki and all of his friends are."

The lead scowls. "Like I said, why the hell would I tell you that?!"

The elder chuckles. "Well… If you want to live…" As he says this, the elders behind him unsheathe their swords. One of them pulls out a gun instead.

The lead laughs nervously. "W-What would you do when you get to him?"

The elder smiles. "Kill him and everything he cares about." Takasugi blows out a puff of smoke from his pipe, looking at the elder out of the corner of his eye, his face impassive.

The lead's eyes widen, but quickly he smirks, a triumphant look in his eyes. "That won't work. Takasugi Shinsuke wants to kill him for his own purposes."

The elder laughs. "Nice try." He shakes his head. "Doesn't matter who kills him, as long as he dies."

The lead bites his lip, stalling. "W-Why do you want to kill him?"

The elder smirks. "Have you forgotten? We never leave anyone alive that has the potential to wipe out the whole amanto race." He scratches the back of his head, a bemused look in his eyes. "Wait… has there ever been someone like that before…?"

"Don't make up laws as you go!" The lead screams. He smiles. "Besides, you won't be able to kill him. He'd kill you before you could even unsheathe your sword."

The elder's eye twitches in irritation. "Enough of this. Tell us where he is!" The lead glares at him, saying nothing. The elder smiles. "Fine…" He glances over at the elder with the gun, nodding his head.

The one with the gun grins, cocking it he shoots at the lead's foot. The lead screams, as the bullet buries itself in the wood floor. Missing his foot by mere inches. On the verge of hysteria the lead screams. "He's at the Shogun's home!" He gasps as does the rest of the elders behind him.

The elder laughs. "Really? Was that so hard brother?"

The lead's jaw trembles. "O-Okay I'll go now…" He stands up slowly, looking slightly relieved.

The elder laughs. "Leave? After what you did?"

The lead shakes his head in confusion. "But you said…"

The elder chuckles darkly. "Like I'd do that." He grins, unsheathing his own sword. The lead and his group look at elder, scared. The elder glances over at Takasugi who was silently watching. "Takasugi? Would you like to join us?"

Takasugi chuckles, putting his pipe away. He unsheathes his sword. "Why not…" He smirks, his eye wide with blood lust. "Nothing like a killing under a full moon."

The elder grins. "I know right…"

Bloodcurdling screams rise through the night air and enough blood is spilt to cover the moon.

* * *

><p>Gintoki stretches nonchalantly in the middle of the amanto. A few of them glare at him. "Don't joke with us!" One screams, running forward. Two others follow suit. Gintoki rolls his shoulders, lazily. He sighs. Swinging his sword, easily killing all three amanto. Gintoki yawns tiredly.<p>

The Shogun looks at Gintoki. "You're so carefree right now, it's annoying." Gintoki gives him a questioning look. Shogun sighs. "Here I' am sweating my ass off and you haven't even broke a sweat."

Gintoki shrugs. "What can I say? I drink strawberry milk."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Shogun screams.

Gintoki gives him a weird look. "Strawberry milk is the most essential thing to a man's heart. If you don't drink it, the boy inside you won't grow and-" He's interrupted by an irritated voice.

"Um, what the hell are you morons talking about?" An amanto says, eye twitching.

Gintoki glares at the amanto. "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking about the ways of life."

"Who cares about the ways of life! You're going to die anyway!" The amanto screams, running forward, as do the others behind him.

Gintoki and the Shogun run forward, killing the amanto in a matter of seconds.

The Shogun gives Gintoki a disgusted look. "Strawberry milk? Who the hell would want to flavor their milk?"

Gintoki shrugs again. "Like I said, it's the most essential thing in life. It helps the boy in your heart grow."

The Shogun nods once. "Well if it's essential I will have to try it." He smiles. "We can have a drink of strawberry milk together when this is all over."

Gintoki smiles. "Sounds good…"

* * *

><p>"I feel like all the amanto in the universe are here!" Hijikata screams.<p>

"Is it too much for you Hijikata- san…?" Sougo asks, lazily. He points his sword at him. "Allow me to relieve the stress."

Before Hijikata can retort Kondo is between them. "I told you, this isn't the time for that."

"Stay out of this gorilla!" Hijikata yells, pushing Kondo aside.

"Don't call me gorilla!" Kondo screams.

"Yeah gorilla! It looks like he actually wants to die!" Sougo yells.

"Wait, we need to work together!" Kondo screams.

"The rest of us will work fine together once this idiot is dead." Sougo says, glaring at Hijikata.

"Why is it that-" Hijikata starts, but is cut off as blood splatters onto the ground in front of him. He looks down slowly at the sword protruding from his chest.

"Well aren't we careless?" A voice says behind Hijikata.

"Toshi! Hijikata!" Kondo and Sougo scream in unison.

As the sword is ripped out, Hijikata falls forward, landing on his knees. Blood spills out of his mouth. "B-Bastard…" He whispers, gritting his teeth.

Kondo's eyes widen as he looks at the attacker. "Y-You're-!"

The elder smiles. "The Shinsengumi has really weakened…"

"Who the hell are you?!" Sougo screams, running forward. He swings his sword, but is easily deflected by the elder's sword.

The elder sighs. "I don't want to fight you right now…" He looks over at Kondo. "You're the captain, right?" He smiles. "May I ask where Sakata Gintoki is?"

"W-Why the hell do you want to know that bastard?" Hijikata mutters. His knees shake as he stands. He turns slowly around to glare at the elder.

The elder smiles. "Well, looks like the Shinsengumi is strong after all…"

Hijikata smiles slightly. "What would you want with that curly- haired idiot?"

"Hm… I'd like to kill him…" The elder answers with a smirk.

Their eyes widen as the rest of the elders appear, surrounding them, but it doesn't stop there. More elders come, making their way through the groups of amanto and Shinsengumi still fighting.

Hijikata chuckles. "All of this just to kill that idiot…"

Sougo steps forward, standing next to Hijikata. He glares at the elder, positioning his sword. "I won't let you get near boss, you filthy bastard."

The elder laughs. "So are you his friends?" Kondo steps forward after he says this. The elder smiles, looking at Hijikata. "Well… Guess I was right to stab you…" He chuckles. "So, will we have to get through you three?" He looks behind him. "You guys can go ahead…" They all nod, running for the house.

"Hey!" Sougo yells, he turns to run after them, but is met by the tip of a sword. Takasugi chuckles.

Kondo's eyes widen. "Takasugi Shinsuke…?" He looks over at the elder. "You're working with a criminal?"

The elder laughs. "Don't you think this will be enough to destroy this world?"

Kondo shakes his head in disbelief. "Destroy…?" His eyes turn fierce. "You're the ones who wanted this freakin planet! Why would you want to destroy it?!"

The elder smirks. "Maybe to start anew… This planet has become corrupted."

"This planet became corrupted when you amanto bastards came here!" Kondo's eyes widen as he says the thing that shouldn't be said.

The elder's eyes darken. "Even the Shinsengumi who follow us like useless dogs have those thoughts, huh?" He smirks, looking over at Takasugi. "You go on ahead." His eyes flash. "I'll kill them myself."

Takasugi smiles, turning to walk towards the house. He gets his kiseru out, positioning it between his lips.

"Get back here!" Sougo screams, starting to run after him. He's too focused on Takasugi to see a dark shadow descending behind. Sougo turns, gritting his teeth. "Shit!" He yells as a sword enters his shoulder.

The elder chuckles in Sougo's face. "Are you prepared to die, Shinsengumi?" His eyes widen with bloodlust, blood splattering onto the ground.

"Sougo!" Kondo screams.

* * *

><p>Kamui puts his hands on his knees, panting. Abuto smirks. "Oh, is this too hard for you captain?"<p>

"Shut up Abuto…" Kamui growls. He sighs, looking at the still standing captains and lieutenants. "None of them will go down."

Abuto smiles. "Well that's why we're the Harusame." He looks over at Kamui, chuckling. "Captain… Don't you think we should show them how strong the seventh division really is?"

Kamui smirks. "What makes you think this isn't how strong we really are?"

Abuto scowls. "Don't bullshit me. I know you're holding back you monster."

Kamui laughs. "Why do you assume that?"

"Assume my ass." Abuto retorts. He smirks. "You don't want others to think that you're weak, do you?"

Kamui grimaces. "I need to save my energy to kill those damn elders."

Abuto smirks. "Screw saving your energy. The elders aren't here anyway."

"Huh?" Kamui says surprised. He looks behind him. He gives a smile. "What'd they do? Run away?"

Abuto shrugs. "Who knows…"

Kamui sighs. "Well Abuto," he gets into his stance, "You ready?" Abuto chuckles, nodding.

* * *

><p>"Doesn't it seem like the number of amanto are increasing?" Shogun asks, looking at Gintoki.<p>

Gintoki looks around at the amanto who were waiting for the right time to attack. He nods his head. "Shouldn't the Shinsengumi be-"

"Gintoki!" Shogun screams, interrupting him.

Gintoki's eyes widen as he whirls around, raising his sword. He brings his leg back, so he won't be pushed back as another sword clashes against his. The elder leers down at him, him being much taller than Gintoki. "So you're Sakata Gintoki?" he asks, chuckling.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Well you're new…"

The elder laughs. "You won't have to worry about the others that have been bothering you anymore."

Gintoki smiles. "You killed them?"

"Yes…" The elder's eyes flash. "Like we'll kill you."

Gintoki's eyes widen as someone runs towards him from behind. Gintoki slams himself onto the ground as a sword cuts through the air where his head had been. As the elder regains his balance he brings his sword down onto Gintoki's face. Gintoki lashes out with his leg, knocking the elder off his feet, dropping his sword in the process. The sword hits the marble floor, just grazing Gintoki's cheek. Gintoki leaps up, a little trail of blood slides from the cut down to his chin.

The elder still standing smirks. "Well your reflexes are good." He steps forward, grinning. The bloodlust clear in his eyes.

"Wait…" A chilling voice says behind Gintoki. Gintoki's eyes widen as he turns slowly to look at his ex-comrade. Takasugi smirks. "Your leader said I will be the one to kill him."

"He said it doesn't matter…" The elder mumbles, clearly disappointed. He turns to look at the Shogun who was still fending off amanto. He tilts his head. "Well I guess I can kill the Shogun." He grips the hilt of his sword, walking over to the Shogun.

"Hey!" Gintoki yells, turning to run after him. Gintoki's eyes widen as he feels the cold metallic tip of a sword on the back of his neck.

Takasugi chuckles, his eye wide. "Don't ignore the person who wants to kill you, Gintoki."

Gintoki smirks. "Oh, you were here Takasugi? You're so short I must have missed you."

Takasugi's mouth twitches. "What was that you bastard?!" He screams, swinging his sword.

Gintoki ducks, bringing his sword up to connect with Takasugi's. He smirks at Takasugi's furious face. "Aren't you wounded? Do you think it's a good idea to pick a fight with me right now?"

"Shut up, idiot." Takasugi growls. Their arms shake as they try to overpower each other.

Takasugi grits his teeth as he feels his wound opening. "Dammit…" He mutters.

Gintoki chuckles. "What's wrong, Takasugi?"

Takasugi glares at him, opening his mouth to retort, but a huge crash stops him.

The wall of the house crumbles as it's blown to pieces. Gintoki's eyes widen as he sees the person standing there, but more importantly everyone standing behind him. Shinpachi, Otae, Tsukuyo, Otose, Catherine, Tama, Sacchan, Katsura, Tatsuma, even Sadaharu. Every one of Gintoki's friends stand as far as the eye can see outside. Ryouta stands in the front, arms crossed, smiling down at Gintoki.

Gintoki smiles as an orange-haired Yato walks to the front of the group. She grins down at Gintoki, slamming her foot onto a pile of rubble. She points a finger at Gintoki. "This is what you get for not inviting me to this party Gin- chan!" She screams. Kagura puts her hands on her hips laughing manically.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey! All of Gintoki's friends have come to help him! Look forward to next chapter!


	18. Why Does Fighting

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Have no good excuses for being late on update. *Bangs head against wall* Enjoy chapter 18!

**Chap. 18 Why Does Fighting Only Bring Painful Memories? **

"This is what you get for not inviting me to the party Gin- chan!" Kagura screams. She puts her hands on her hips, laughing manically. Gintoki sighs, looking the other way. Kagura's eye twitches. "Don't ignore me, you asshole!" She screams.

"Gin- san!" Shinpachi screams. "Why are you-?" He stops when Gintoki gives him 'the look'. Shinpachi grits his teeth. "What's with that look of pity?!"

Gintoki smirks. "Do what you want!" He yells as Takasugi jumps back, just to run back to Gintoki. He thrusts his sword forward, making Gintoki bend backwards to avoid the blade. "It's not my fault if you get killed!" Gintoki screams. Swinging his sword, Gintoki catches Takasugi's chest, making a small cut, a small line of blood runs out. Takasugi looks down, he smiles, chuckling. Grinning he runs forward swinging his sword crazily, Gintoki dodging every swing.

"You bastard!" Kagura screams, running towards them.

"Wait, Kagura!" Shinpachi screams.

Kagura suddenly jumps in the air as two gunshots resound, the bullets hitting the ground where Kagura's feet were.

"Stay away from Shinsuke- sama, you bitch!" Matako screams, running forward her guns raised.

Kagura groans. "Shit… I forgot my umbrella…" Her eyes widen as Matako shoots a series of bullets. Kagura grits her teeth jumping out of the way, but one bullet grazes her leg making Kagura wince, blood oozes out of the cut.

"Kagura!" A voice screams.

Kagura turns to see an object flying towards, catching it in one hand she looks in surprise to see that it's a purple umbrella. She grins, looking over at the stairs. "Bro-!" She stops when she sees that Kamui's back is turned fighting one of the captains again. She smiles down at the umbrella.

"Pay attention!" Matako screams, shooting more bullets.

Kagura smiles, opening the umbrella, deflecting the bullets easily. Closing it, she cocks it at Matako. Matako's eyes widen as Kagura clicks the button, a sheet of bullets erupting from the tip.

Matako barely dodges, hitting the ground as she jumps out of the way. Kagura grins raising the umbrella again. Before Matako can raise her guns in a desperate attempt, a figure appears beside Kagura, the tip of his sword pressed into the side of Kagura's neck, stopping her movement.

"Stop… I hate it when I see two young nurturing girls fighting." The figure says with a creepy smile.

"Senpai!" Matako growls. "Stop being a lolicon!"

"I'm not a lolicon, I'm a feminist!" Takechi retorts. Takechi's eyes widen as he feels a cold metallic blade against his neck.

"Get away from Kagura- chan." Shinpachi spits, pressing the blade deeper into Takechi's neck. Shinpachi's eyes widen as Kagura punches Takechi in the face. Shinpachi steps backwards slightly so the blade only makes a tiny cut on the back of Takechi's neck. Takechi falls to the ground, groaning.

"What was that-?" Takechi starts. He stops when he sees Kagura's face.

Kagura's eye twitches in anger. She cracks her knuckles. "Glasses- san, stay out of this. I'll kill this damn lolicon!" She screams, bringing her fist back. Takechi screams, rolling out of the way as Kagura's fist smashes into the marble floor where Takechi had been.

"Wait Kagura- chan, we shouldn't-!" Shinpachi stops immediately, when he sees Kagura.

Kagura grits her teeth. "Glasses- san, this isn't good… It's stuck…" Kagura groans, trying to pull her fist out of the smashed marble.

"What the hell?!" Shinpachi screams.

Matako laughs, standing up. "Serves you right," she says with a smirk. Shinpachi pulls frantically at Kagura's arm, while Matako raises one gun. A shot rings out through the building, but it doesn't hit its target.

The bullet clings against a sword, stopping it down its path.

"Senpai?!" Matako screams.

Bansai smirks, lowering his sword back to his side. He looks over at Matako. "We shouldn't kill them yet…" He sets a hand against his headphones. "Their songs… are very interesting right now…"

"I second this." Takechi says, raising his hand slightly.

"Damn lolicon…" Matako mutters. She glares at Bansai. "Shinsuke- sama would want us to kill Sakata Gintoki's friends."

Bansai glances over at Gintoki and Takasugi. Takasugi was grinning madly, his right eye alight with bloodlust. Bansai smirks. "I don't think he cares about Sakata Gintoki's friends right now…"

"Fine!" Matako growls, walking away.

Bansai sighs. "C' mon Takechi…"

Takechi shifts from one foot to the other, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Y' know, maybe I should stay here…"

Bansai gives him a questioning glance. When Takechi says nothing else, Bansai sighs. "Just because you've never been in a real fight, doesn't give you the right to be scared."

"I'm more of a strategist then a fighter…" Takechi mumbles.

Bansai sighs again. "Do what you want…" He turns, walking away.

"Hold on!" Kagura screams, tugging on her arm more violently.

"Wait Kagura- chan! You might dislocate it or something!" Shinpachi yells.

"What are you still doing here Glasses- san?!" Kagura screams. She smirks. "Go help everyone else."

Shinpachi shakes his head, turning so his back is against hers. "I need to watch your back. So try to pull your arm out gently."

Kagura smiles. "Alright Glasses- san…"

"It's not Glasses, its Shinpachi." Shinpachi growls.

"Don't steal Zura's line! He practically owns it!" Kagura yells.

"That's not Katsura- san's line! I don't hear you calling him Glasses!" Shinpachi retorts.

Kagura sighs. "Whatever, just watch my back…" She smiles. "Shinpachi…" Shinpachi grins, nodding.

* * *

><p>The sixth squad captain screams as Kamui breaks his arm under his foot. Kamui grins with bloodlust, kicking his foot out, hitting the captain under his chin, the bones in his neck snapping audibly. Kamui laughs.<p>

Abuto brings his head forward, smashing it into the eighth squad captain's face. As he falls back with a groan the lieutenant grabs Abuto from behind, throwing him on the ground. As the lieutenant keeps his arms around Abuto's neck the captain stands again, picking up Abuto's umbrella. He grins positioning it over Abuto's chest.

"Abuto!" Kamui screams. He tries to run forward but the sixth squad lieutenant throws him back by the collar of his shirt.

Abuto grits his teeth, struggling to get out of the headlock. His eyes widen as the umbrella descends. Before it can hit its target the eighth squad captain cries out as he's kicked from behind. He slams into his lieutenant, who lets go of Abuto, both falling back. Abuto coughs, scrambling to get to his feet. He glances over at his savior in surprise. "You're…"

"Hey." Ryouta says with a lopsided smile. He looks around at the other captains and lieutenants. "Say… Why do all of them stand around? It's like they're all waiting for their turn. Why don't they all just charge you and kill you in one go?"

"Well that's not good on our part, with the dying and all." Abuto says with a scowl.

Ryouta's eyes narrow. "I know that, but it's not like the Harusame."

Abuto sighs. "How can you know what the Harusame are like? All you elders did was sit on your asses!"

Ryouta laughs. "I guess you're right! Oh well, twenty- six to two isn't really a fair match, is it?" He glances over at Abuto smirking. "Twenty- six to three now…" Abuto smiles.

"Hey!" Kamui yells. "Would you idiots stop standing around!" Kamui smirks, kicking the sixth squad lieutenant in the face. Kamui turns back to look at them with a smile. "Stop talking and kill something."

Abuto and Ryouta grin. As soon as they turn, the rest of the captains and lieutenants run forward.

* * *

><p>"SOUGO!" Kondo screams.<p>

Sougo jumps back, as soon as the elder's sword is free. He grits his teeth holding the wound, blood squeezing between his fingers. "Dammit…" He mutters.

The elder smirks. "The three of you won't be able to kill me. No matter how strong your resolves are."

"Don't be so sure." Kondo growls.

The elder chuckles. "Then try me."

Before Kondo can run forward, Hijikata is already running. He raises his sword, a fierce glint in his eye. The elder easily deflects the swing, throwing Hijikata back. Hijikata immediately brings his foot back, to steady himself, but just to run forward again with more force. He swings frantically the sound of clashing metal reverberating through the air. The elder laughs, throwing Hijikata back with all his strength. Hijikata cries out as he hits the ground hard.

The elder smiles. "Like I told you, you can't kill me."

"Shut up already!" Sougo screams, running forward. He jumps in the air to swing his sword at the back of the elder's head. The elder grins, kicking out with his leg, connecting with Sougo's stomach. Blood erupts out of Sougo's mouth as his ribs snap. He hits the ground, his sword clattering a few feet away. He grits his teeth, blood running out of the corner of his mouth.

The elder smiles. "Idiots… I'm an amanto of strong standing, I've lived through and seen things that you humans can't possibly believe. I'm stronger than every single amanto in the universe. No one can-." He stops as he's interrupted by a fed up voice.

"Really? The strongest amanto out there? Arrogant much?" The voice says.

The elder looks over with a scowl at the approaching group. "I can say the same thing to you."

The amanto in the front of the group laughs. "Same? Our name is well deserved."

"Sure it is…" The elder mumbles. "What are you doing here? Have you come to kill me? You don't give a damn about the Shinsengumi."

The amanto looks at Sougo who was laying bleeding. Kondo and Hijikata tending to him. The amanto smirks. "You're right. We don't care about the Shinsengumi."

"Then leave me to kill them." The elder growls.

The amanto smiles. "As you see we can't let you do that… It will make Sakata Gintoki unhappy and in turn make that monster unhappy."

The elder chuckles. "Fine… If you won't leave me alone, I guess I have to kill you all."

The amanto tilts his head. "Really? Are you that stupid? To take on a whole squad yourself?"

The elder laughs, extending his arms. "Give me all you've got."

All of the Yato of the seventh squad of the Harusame Space Pirates grin.

* * *

><p>Takasugi grins, swinging his sword. Gintoki deflects it, only to have Takasugi come at him again. Their swords clang together, their arms shaking as they try to overpower each other.<p>

Takasugi leans forward smirking. "C' mon Gintoki… quit holding back. Are you scared of killing your old comrade…" Takasugi chuckles. "Or… are you scared of the real you coming out? You don't want your friends to see you like that?" He laughs, his voice sadistic. "Shiroyasha?" He whispers.

"Don't call me that!" Gintoki screams, throwing Takasugi back. Takasugi lands on his feet lightly. He smirks at Gintoki's furious face.

Takasugi tilts his head. "Why would you care? You can't even remember Shouyou- sensei can you?" He scowls. "Even after fighting to get him back, it was all futile. And what did you do Gintoki…? You just walked away and gave up."

"Gave up…?" Gintoki whispers, his eyes dark. "How could I have given up, when the war was already long over?!" Gintoki glares at him. "We failed Takasugi! I don't know why you can't live with that! Shouyou- sensei… he wouldn't want you to try and destroy what he always thought was beautiful."

Takasugi chuckles. "Beautiful? It's not beautiful anymore Gintoki! Instead of being a carefree idiot like you, I plan on doing something about this damn world! These amanto… these scum… How the hell can you live with them?! They took Shouyou- sensei away and all you do is try and coexist with them!"

Gintoki smirks. "Coexist, huh? You think I like this Takasugi…? I decided to live with it… Shouyou- sensei would have wanted it…" He grits his teeth. "Why the hell would you think I'd actually forget Shouyou- sensei? Everything I see brings him to mind. Any acts of kindness. Families. Anybody that's happy." He looks back up at Takasugi, the dead fish eyes back. "We lost Shouyou… but I was right to leave the war." He smiles. Everyone fighting seeming to smile back. Kagura and Shinpachi smile, finally ripping Kagura's arm out of the marble. Tsukuyo and the hyaku look up smiling after they had killed the amanto they were fighting. Otae and the other cabaret girls, Otose, Tama, Catherine, Kamui, Abuto, Ryouta, Katsura, and Tatsuma… everyone. Gintoki smile widens. "Yeah, pretty sure it was the right thing to do… I met so many idiots along the way… it was all worth it."

Takasugi's eye widens, but he quickly scowls. "You're such an idiot!" He growls, running forward.

Gintoki sighs, meeting Takasugi's sword. Takasugi swings more fiercely then before. Not even slowing. Gintoki grits his teeth, jumping back, only to have Takasugi run up to him again.

"If you don't start fighting for real Gintoki… I'll kill all of your friends!" Takasugi growls. He grins, lashing out with his fist, catching Gintoki off guard. Takasugi's fist hits Gintoki in the nose, bones breaking. Gintoki falls on his back with a groan. Takasugi raises his sword over Gintoki, his eye alight with insanity.

Gintoki smirks, swinging his leg, catching Takasugi's feet. Takasugi lands on his back, the fall knocking the wind out of him.

Gintoki stands up walking over, a strange look in his eyes. He raises his sword over Takasugi's chest. Takasugi closes his eye tightly. Gintoki grits his teeth, jamming the sword down.

Takasugi opens his eye slowly when he feels no pain. His eye widens as he sees the blade of the sword right next to his face, buried into the marble.

Gintoki chuckles, his eyes dark. "Damn… guess I missed…"

Takasugi's eye narrows. "You can't kill me Gintoki…?"

Gintoki smirks. "I told you… I missed."

"Well, that's a hell of a miss!" Takasugi growls.

A huge crash stops everyone's movements at once. They all turn their heads at the elder who was sprawled on the ground. He sits up, spitting blood onto the ground.

"What the hell…" Kamui says.

"Yo! Captain!" The Yato yell, walking into the room. Some were laughing at the elder and some were waving at Kamui. "This elder is weak!" One of the Yato yells up at Kamui.

Kamui sighs, shaking his head. "Idiots…"

The Yato all glare at him. "You're the idiot!" One yells. "Yeah! We were running around worrying our asses off!" Another screams.

Kamui sighs again. "They're just like you Abuto…" Abuto turns to glare at him. Kamui glances over at Gintoki, but has to do a double- take to see Gintoki staring at the elder, his eyes wide. Kamui raises an eyebrow. "Gintoki…?"

Gintoki shakes his head slowly. "Takasugi… Why are you…?" Takasugi smirks, touching the cloth that covered his eye. Gintoki let's go of the hilt of the sword, leaving it buried in the marble. He takes a step back, his eyes narrow in confusion at the elder. "Takasugi… why are you… Why are you working with the elder that took your eye…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I feel like playing major dramatic music at the end. Um, I kind of just realized that Takasugi seems very OOC… Oh well! Did you guys see the latest manga chapter? Kondo finally got a really cool moment! Also Shinpachi's!(; Hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	19. You Were Only Given This Life

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** **READ THIS!** I will not update for more than a week, because I will be gone. So expect next chapter to be up the week of July 29. I am VERY sorry if this seems rushed (it is) but I was rushed… I have to pack and I wanted to get this chapter out quickly, so you didn't have to wait for a week, so I didn't have very long to work on this chapter. Enjoy chapter 19!

**Chap. 19 You Were Only Given This Life, Because You Are Strong Enough to Live it**

"Takasugi… Why are you… Why are you working with the elder that took your eye…?"

Takasugi smirks, chuckling. "Gintoki… Didn't think you'd remember him." Gintoki's body shakes, his eyes dark.

The elder grabs his sword, standing. He glares at the Yato. "Why are you interfering? No one can be that loyal to someone." He laughs. "Hell, I should know."

A Yato smirks. "He may be an idiot, but he's still our captain."

The elder sets his jaw. "That'll change." He says simply, glancing over at Takasugi who was picking himself up. His eyes widen slightly when he sees Gintoki. He quickly grins. "Shiroyasha! Haven't seen you in a while!" He narrows his eyes. "Been good?" Gintoki grits his teeth, his body shaking. The elder smirks. "What's wrong Gintoki? Didn't you miss me?"

Gintoki rips his sword back out of the marble, his grip on the hilt turning his knuckles white. "You…" He whispers. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screams, running forward.

"Gin- chan! Gin- san!" Kagura and Shinpachi scream in unison.

The elder raises an eyebrow, slowly lifting his sword as Gintoki jumps in the air coming down hard on his sword, sparks flying.

The elder smiles slightly at Gintoki's furious face as their arms shake, trying to overpower each other. "Gintoki? That's not nice. We haven't seen each other in so long."

"Who the hell would want to see you?!" Gintoki growls. Their swords slide off each other as Gintoki throws the elder back.

The elder lands lightly on his feet. A grin comes to his face. "Well, you've gotten way stronger!" He tilts his head. "As I remember it, you couldn't even touch me the first time. Even with Takasugi helping you." He smiles sadistically. "Well, you guys were sort of uncoordinated…" His eyes brighten, eagerly. "Especially when I brought you Shouyou's head."

Gintoki grits his teeth, running forward, his eyes fierce. He swings his sword crazily, the elder dodging every swing. Gintoki suddenly brings his leg up, kicking the elder in the stomach.

The elder skids back, coughing, his sword clattering on the ground a few feet away. He smiles, standing up straight again, unarmed. Gintoki glares for a few seconds before running forward again, swinging almost blindly again. The elder chuckles, smiling. "C' mon Gintoki, you can't fight with full-blown rage. You as the Shiroyasha should know that." His smile fades as he grabs the blade of Gintoki's sword. "If you fight like that, you'll die." He lashes out with his fist, breaking the blade. As the shards of metal fall, the elder grabs the broken tip. His eyes turn bloodthirsty as he slams the tip into Gintoki's shoulder. Gintoki grits his teeth, blood spraying.

"Gin- chan!" Kagura screams, running forward, but is stopped by a group of amanto. "Get the hell out of my way!" Kagura screams, hitting amanto left and right with Kamui's umbrella, but more just replace them.

Gintoki grabs the sword tip, ripping it out of his shoulder. As he drops the bloody blade he grabs the elder by his cloak, pulling him forward, slamming his head into the elder's face.

The elder cries out falling onto his back, next to his sword. He grits his teeth, reaching for his sword, but Gintoki is faster. Gintoki grabs his sword, raising it above the elder's surprised face.

"See you in hell, bastard!" Gintoki screams. Before the blade can descend, a series of gunshots resound.

"GIN- CHAN! GINTOKI! GIN- SAN!"

Gintoki blinks when he hears his name screamed multiple times. He coughs, blood erupting out of his mouth. He looks down slowly, his eyes widening at the holes in his stomach and chest, blood pouring out of them. The sword clatters to the ground as it slips out of Gintoki's fingers. He coughs again, even more blood spills out, dripping off his chin into the bloody puddles underneath him. He looks up at the blurry figures running towards him, screaming his name and at the other figures who step in front of them, blocking their way. Gintoki's eyes narrow, taking a shaking step forward, but his leg gives out, falling to his knees.

The elder stands, laughing at the approaching figures, guns in one hand and Khakkharas in the other. Their sedge hats obscuring most of their faces. The elder smiles. "Took you guys long enough."

The figure in the front bows. "We are sorry, but the Shinsengumi were inconveniences."

The elder tilts his head. "Inconveniences? Really? I didn't think so."

The figure in the front smirks. "Would you like us to finish off the rest of the insurgents?"

The elder smiles. "Yes…" His smile fades as he glances down at Gintoki, who was still on his knees, his face impassive. The elder looks back up at the rest of his subordinates. "Although you went a little far with Sakata Gintoki…" He says, his words dripping slight venom.

The group's eyes widen. The figure in the front shakes his head in confusion. "We had to do something… he was going to kill you."

The elder sets his jaw. "Never mind… Just go kill someone…" The group nods shakily, splitting up to run in different directions. The elder sighs, looking behind him at Takasugi who was approaching slowly. He smiles. "Well Takasugi, sorry about that…"

Takasugi takes out his kiseru, setting it against his lips. He raises an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry? I don't really care…" He smiles slightly, a strange look behind his eyes.

The elder stares at him for a few moments, but quickly smiles. "Saved you the trouble…" He turns, walking towards Gintoki. "Well, looks like it ends here, Shiroyasha. Not even the strongest could withstand that many bullets." A clicking sound makes the elder stop in his tracks, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

Gintoki looks behind him at the elder, his eyes tired. He gives him a lopsided smile. "Well that's the last one…" He says, holding up his hand. The elder's eyes widen at the bloodied bullet shell in his hand. Gintoki drops the shell, groaning as he stands up shakily. The rest of the shells on the ground. Gintoki sighs, holding his stomach, blood squeezing between his fingers. He turns, bending over to grab the elder's sword. He smirks, pointing it at the elder.

The elder shakes his head slowly in disbelief. He starts laughing insanely, ginning, his eyes bright with ecstasy. "Amazing…" He whispers. "You're so strong…" He chuckles, bending down to reach inside his boot, pulling out a jagged knife. He grins. "Let's see how long you can last with those wounds."

They grin at each other, running forward.

* * *

><p>Kagura grins, jumping up and down. "Shinpachi! Gin- chan's alright!"<p>

"Kagura- chan! You need to pay attention! Gin- san will be alright!" Shinpachi screams, cutting an amanto in front of him.

"Don't tell me what to do Glasses- san!" Kagura screams.

"There you go with-! Whoa!" Shinpachi gasps as an amanto falls into him, causing him to fall on his back. His eyes widen slightly when he realizes the amanto's dead.

"Sorry!" Tsukuyo yells, slashing another amanto behind her with her kunai.

Shinpachi nods, realizing his glasses fell off. He looks around. "Where are they… Oh…" He says, seeing them a few feet away. He stands up, but stops suddenly as an amanto hits the ground. On his glasses.

"SHINPACHI!" Kagura screams. She runs forward, pushing the amanto out of the way. She falls to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she picks up the broken pieces of the glasses. "Shinpachi it's going to be alright! Please don't die!"

"What the hell?!" Shinpachi screams. "I'm right here!"

"Stay right there Shinpachi! It's going to be alright! Don't move!" She turns to the masses of amanto. "I'm going to kill you, you amanto bastards!" She screams, running forward.

Shinpachi sighs, squinting. "I can't see a thing…"

* * *

><p>Kamui grins. "Three left, huh?" The first, twelfth, and thirteenth captain glare at them.<p>

Abuto smiles. "Looks like they're actually going to give it all they have."

Ryouta nods. "Let's finish this quickly. We need to get down to everyone else." Kamui and Abuto nod. They run forward.

* * *

><p>Sparks fly as Gintoki's sword clashes against the elder's knife. They grit their teeth, trying to overpower one another.<p>

Gintoki winces as the bullet wounds open wider. More and more blood pouring out.

The elder grins, his eyes eager. "You don't look good. Maybe I should save you the pain."

Gintoki chuckles. "I'd like to see you try."

The elder smirks. "Fine…" He lashes out with his fist, connecting with Gintoki's stomach, where most of the wounds were.

Blood erupts out of Gintoki's mouth as he falls back into a fit of coughing. The elder grins, kicking Gintoki in the knee. Gintoki cries out as it cracks, falling back, dropping his sword in the process. The elder jumps, coming down with the knife. Gintoki's eyes widen, as he rolls away, the knife hitting the marble.

The elder tilts his head. "Like I said, I could finish it quickly. You wouldn't feel… much pain."

Gintoki smirks, standing up. "I'd rather pass."

The elder chuckles. "Alright…" He runs forward, knife raised. A gunshot rings out.

The elder screams as the bullet enters his hand. He drops the knife, screaming obscenities.

Gintoki's eyes widen as he looks over at the hole in the wall and the figures standing there.

"Sakata Gintoki… Are you really going to die here?" A lazy voice asks. Gintoki looks at the figure and into the same dead-fish eyes as his.

"Nope, just a warm-up." Gintoki replies with a smirk.

"Well that's good…" The man's monocle chain, swings as he tilts his head. "I would hate to lose my once favorite email buddy." Isaburo says with a smile.

Nobume walks up slowly beside Isaburo. "Are all the amanto to be assassinated?" She asks, slowly unsheathing her swords.

"Yes… except for the ones on the stairs and that monster little girl." Isaburo says, setting his gun in his holster. He then unsheathes his sword.

"Will I get some doughnuts afterwards?" Nobume asks.

Isaburo smirks. "Yes, lots of them."

"Then I will eliminate quickly." Nobume whispers, emotionlessly.

Isaburo nods. "That would be best…" He whispers, pointing his sword forward, he smiles at Takasugi's glaring face.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> **READ THIS!**In case you didn't see the top, I will not update till the week of July 29. I will be gone. So… yeah. Sorry again if this seems rushed, but VERY little time to write! Maybe I'll go through this chapter and add more details later… Well the good news is I finally found a spot to put Isaburo and Nobume in! Look forward to next chapter!


	20. It's Sad How Sometimes People Can't See

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! I'm back! I wanted to post this sooner, but I had no motivation to write, well I didn't really need to get motivated… I'm in serious pain, because I got… BRACES. Damn, these things hurt like hell! Enjoy chapter 20!

**Chap 20. It's Sad How Sometimes People Can't See Your Pain**

"Then I will eliminate quickly." Nobume whispers, emotionlessly.

Isaburo nods. "That would be best…" He whispers, pointing his sword forward. He smiles at Takasugi's glaring face.

* * *

><p>The elder rips out the bullet with a groan. "Why does it hurt so damn bad…?" The elder's eyes widen as he feels his hand go stiff. He chuckles, slowing looking up at the approaching Isaburo. "Well that wasn't nice…"<p>

Isaburo sighs tiredly. "It's a pinpoint paralysis. Lucky for you it won't spread." He raises his gun, his eyes menacing. "But I can make it spread."

The elder narrows his eyes. "This is a fight between the Shiroyasha and me. Why are you interfering?"

Isaburo chuckles. "I just wanted to make your death a little less painful."

The elder sets his jaw. "Thanks for your consideration, but I think I'm fine. I'll be able to finish it quickly."

Isaburo tilts his head. "Quickly, huh?" He glances over at Gintoki who was picking his nose watching them with his usual bored expression. He smirks. "Well then, to all the amanto of the universe. Especially you… my condolences." He lowers his gun, turning to Gintoki. He smiles. "Sakata Gintoki. Don't hold back." He chuckles. "You have a tendency to do that without realizing." With that he walks away, into the masses of amanto. Their numbers quickly waning.

The elder smiles at Gintoki. "Ready to finish this Shiroyasha?"

Gintoki blinks, digging his pinkie in his ear. "Blah, Blah, Blah. You keep talking. Didn't you want to kill me?"

The elder's eye twitches. "You're in no position to make fun of me."

Gintoki tilts his head. "Make fun of you? Just statin the truth, you asshole. If you want to kill me, get on with it." He smirks, a daring look in his eye. "If you have the guts."

The elder grits his teeth in anger. Bending over to grab the knife with his other hand. "You dead would make this world so much better!" He screams, charging forward.

* * *

><p>"Shogun- dono!" Kondo screams.<p>

The Shogun throws the elder back, so that he can smile at Kondo and Hijikata who were supporting Sougo. "Hey, you finally made it inside."

Kondo sighs. "Shogun- dono. Why are you fighting? You could have gotten killed."

Shogun frowns. "I told you to call me Sho- kun. Besides, I would never back down from a fight. Especially one that's main target is my friend."

"Shogun- do-… I mean Sho- kun, it'd be bad if you died." Kondo says carefully.

Shogun chuckles. "I'd happily disappear from this world if I died helping a friend."

Kondo smiles. "You really are fit to be the Shogun."

Shogun smiles. "Enough of the nice words. Let's finish this soon." He turns the elder's sword clashing against his.

Kondo glances at Sougo. "Can you move at all?"

Sougo nods slowly, slipping his arms off of Kondo and Hijikata's shoulders. He smiles, unsheathing his sword. "I'll be fine…" He shakes his head, looking around with glazed eyes. "Can't believe this is all because of boss. Then again he's pretty popular with people wanting to kill him."

Hijikata smiles. "Yeah, but that guy changed the mindset of most."

Kondo chuckles. "Okay, we can admire Yorozuya when this shit ends."

Hijikata scowls. "Who the hell would admire that white-haired bastard?"

Sougo chuckles. "Hijikata- san's in denial."

Hijikata raises an eyebrow. "Denial of what?"

Sougo smirks. "Your lo-"

Kondo hits Sougo on the back of his head. "Enough Sougo, we don't have time."

Hijikata unsheathes his sword. "You were about to say love weren't you?"

Sougo frowns, an innocent look on his face. "What do you mean Hijikata- san?" He smiles sadistically. "It's true, right?"

Hijikata raises his sword in blind fury. "Do you want to die, you sadistic bastard?!"

"Toshi!" Kondo screams, stopping Hijikata's movements. "I said we don't have the time. You guys can kill each other after we're done here."

Hijikata and Sougo nod once, glaring at each other. They all turn to face the amanto.

* * *

><p>Kamui jumps in the air coming down to smash the first squad captain's face in the marble stairs. Kamui smiles taking a step back. Bending down he grabs the captain by his neck, lifting him in the air. Kamui sighs in disappointment. "That was boring. I thought you'd want to fight some more."<p>

The captain coughs. He smiles slowly. "You think I stopped fighting?" He grins, lifting his legs up, kicking Kamui in the chest. Kamui gasps, falling back. The captain does a flip, landing on his feet. He smirks. "The great captain of the strongest squad in the Harusame was caught off guard by me? I'm so honored." He says mockingly.

Kamui chuckles. "Honored? The greatest honor for you is getting killed by me."

The captain smiles. "No one is bothered by your threats anymore. All the Harusame believe that you've grown soft."

"Oh, really?" Kamui scoffs. "Even after all these captains and lieutenants I've killed?"

The captain smirks. "Killed? You had help. You could have killed all of them yourself before you made that alliance with that samurai…" He laughs. "Wait, no. Way before that. It was when you met Sakata Gintoki. You were intent on killing him and only him. Now look at you. Fighting on his side. It's pathetic."

Kamui tilts his head, an amused look in his eye. "So it matters what side I'm on? Didn't know strength was measured that way. Joining his side was the best choice that I've made."

The captain laughs. "Not only did you become weak, you became a sentimental fool."

Kamui closes his eyes, his trademark fake smile adorning his face. "You know…" Kamui starts, walking forward. "You're really starting to piss me off."

The captain chuckles nervously. "Like I said-…"

Kamui laughs, cutting him short. "Said what?" He opens his eyes slowly, his eyes icy blue. He stops in front of the captain. "You said you weren't afraid of my threats. Well…" He smirks sadistically. "Nothing I say is a threat." He raises his fist. His eyes bloodthirsty. Blood splatters through the air.

* * *

><p>Isaburo tilts his head. "Yo…"<p>

Takasugi glares at him. "What are you doing here?"

Isaburo smirks. "What does it look like? I'm helping an acquaintance." He raises an eyebrow. "Did you think I was on your side or something? Takasugi… I do want to see this world destroyed, but then again I keep having second thoughts… ever since Sakata Gintoki moved the Shogun to almost resign. He even had his influence on Nobume."

Takasugi smirks. "So you're just like the others. Someone says some sappy words to you and you join their side."

Isaburo chuckles. "Join their side? Takasugi… I'm on no one's side. I'm more of a person to stand at the sidelines and watch how things play out. It's more entertaining that way."

Takasugi chuckles. "So, you're looking for entertainment?" He unsheathes his sword, glaring at Isaburo. "I'll give you entertainment."

Isaburo sighs. "I don't want to fight a friend of Sakata Gintoki."

Takasugi's eyes darken, he smiles, chuckling insanely. "Friend…? Is that how you see people I'm trying to kill?" He smiles menacingly. "Then can I call you a friend?" With that he runs forward, catching Isaburo's raised sword in a sparking of metal.

Isaburo throws Takasugi back, both landing on their feet. Isaburo smirks. "I get it now. The reason for you wanting to kill Sakata Gintoki."

Takasugi smirks. "Really now? Enlighten me."

Isaburo tilts his sword to the side as if admiring the gleaming metal. "I heard about that one man you called sensei and how the Tendoshuu killed him. Tragic, I think… Is it because Sakata Gintoki lives such a carefree life and doesn't think of the one you call Yoshida Shouyou? I always wondered what caused the pain behind Sakata Gintoki's dead eyes. Not many can see it."

Takasugi chuckles. "Pain? That carefree idiot doesn't know pain."

Isaburo rubs the back of his head with his hand. "I believe he knows it better than you do, Takasugi." He smiles. "You guys are exactly the opposite." Takasugi narrows his eyes. "Sakata Gintoki who started with nothing, came out with everything. Takasugi Shinsuke who started with everything, came out with nothing." He tilts his head. "Does that sound about right?" Takasugi's eye widens. Before he can say anything someone screams his name.

"Shinsuke!" Bansai screams, running up to him. "There are not many amanto left."

Takasugi closes his eye in irritation. "Bansai… Get Takechi and Matako. We're leaving."

Bansai's eyes widen. "We're retreating again?"

"Yes…" Takasugi says quietly, a bemused look in his eye. Bansai nods, running off to find them.

Isaburo tilts his head. "Leaving already?"

Takasugi smirks, sheathing his sword and taking out his kiseru, setting it against his lips. "You said you wouldn't fight me. There's no excitement in a fight where one doesn't fight with heart content."

Isaburo sighs. "True, but I'm not the one you really want to fight with. That's why I don't want to fight you. Your mind is not in the right place right now."

Takasugi smiles. "The one I want to fight is always preoccupied."

Isaburo shrugs. "Well he's a popular guy."

"I don't think people wanting to kill him is popularity." Takasugi says blowing out a wisp of smoke from his kiseru.

Isaburo laughs, sheathing his sword. He reaches down, pulling his gun from his holster. "Guess you're right." He smiles. "Well Takasugi… Can't wait to see what you have planned next." He chuckles, turning around. He walks to where Nobume was slashing down amanto left and right. Sougo having joined her.

Takasugi chuckles an eager glint in his eye. "Believe me. You don't want to see what I have planned next."

* * *

><p>The elder grits his teeth in anger as his sword misses Gintoki again.<p>

Gintoki smirks as the elder swings his sword again at Gintoki's head. Gintoki ducks, bringing his sword up he slashes it across the elder's chest, cutting deep. He cries out, jumping back. He bends over, blood pouring out of his mouth. Gintoki smirks. "Shouldn't leave yourself open like that."

The elder glares at Gintoki, breathing heavily. "S-Sakata Gintoki… You fighting me would assure your death by the amanto all over the world. Why do you welcome death?! Fighting with all your strength! Gaining nothing in return! Why do you fight?! Why can't you just die?! Or are you afraid?"

Gintoki tilts his head. "I'm not afraid of dying… I just don't want to leave the things I'm trying to protect." He sighs. "The things that I'm trying to protect are the things I've gained through all this pain. Most of them I'll never come to understand. I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I ended up where I needed to be." Gintoki points his sword at the elder. "You prevent me from protecting those things. You want to know why I fight? It gives me strength to have somebody to fight for; I can never fight for myself, but… for others I can kill." Gintoki grins.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey! The last words Gintoki says is a quote by Emilie Autumn. Also "I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I ended up where I needed to be" is a quote by Douglas Adams. Hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	21. What's the Real Reason People Fight?

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! I finally moved into my new house! Enjoy chapter 21!

**Chap. 21 What's the Real Reason People Fight...? Tch, Who the Hell Knows?!**

"You want to know why I fight? It gives me strength to have somebody to fight for; I can never fight for myself, but… for others I can kill." Gintoki grins.

The elder smiles slightly, putting a hand against his head. Suddenly he bursts out laughing. He stands, his eyes wide, grinning madly. "You're such a sappy samurai… Changing everyone's mindset with a few simple words… Are those the words you used to defeat Housen? How about Jiraia? Each of those was to protect or save something… Is that all you know Sakata Gintoki?"

Gintoki smirks. "Does it matter? Everyone fights for something. Be it to protect or become the pirate king… It doesn't matter. Everything you do has a reason. MY reason…" He chuckles. "I can't remember anymore…" Gintoki frowns, setting his sword against his shoulder. "Now… What's your real reason for fighting?" He smirks. "It can't just be to kill me."

The elder chuckles, "You sure are annoying… I used to do everything that would help this world become a better place… Guess I'm like you now. I have no idea of my reasons anymore."

Gintoki snorts. "You were trying to make this world a better place? Ruining people's lives is making it better? That's a laugh."

The elder laughs. "Gintoki, you also ruined people's lives. A lot of them." Gintoki looks at him in confusion, before he can say anything the elder continues. "Did you know, Gintoki…? Amanto have families also. You ruined a lot in the Joi war…" The elder chuckles at the sudden look of guilt that spreads across Gintoki's face. "You hate killing people that much? To get that look of pitiful guilt? Except… Amanto aren't people to you humans, are they?"

Gintoki smirks. "I never thought that. Truth is I never really thought about the amanto at all. All I thought in the Joi war was that I was doing this to get someone that I cared about back. You guys… You're no more of the killers that we are."

The elder laughs, gripping his sword hilt. He grins, sliding his right leg back in an attacking stance. "So tell me… Why do you fight now?" He chuckles insanely, springing forward.

* * *

><p>Kamui drops the first squad captain's lifeless body on the stairs. He smirks turning just as Abuto snaps the twelfth captain's neck. Kamui walks over to him. "Well, they were weak Abuto."<p>

Abuto smiles. "Yeah, but where's that guy?" As soon as he says that, Ryouta's body slams onto the stairs at their feet.

Ryouta winces. "Damn, hitting the stairs hurts…" He looks up at Abuto. "Hey, can I borrow that?" He asks, pointing at Abuto's umbrella.

Abuto nods, tossing it to him. "It doesn't have any bullets, though."

Ryouta smirks. "Who needs bullets?" He grips the handle as the thirteenth squad captain runs towards him. He grins, his eyes wide as he raises the umbrella the tip straight out. He jabs it forward, the tip smashing into the captain's face, going straight through his skull. The skull smashes with a huge crack, blood spraying everywhere. Ryouta smirks, ripping it out, the captain's face unrecognizable as he falls to the ground.

Kamui lets out a whistle, clapping his hands. "That was good."

Ryouta chuckles, handing Abuto back his umbrella. Abuto sighs, shaking off the gore on the umbrella. Ryouta smiles sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Abuto laughs. "Sorry about what? This umbrella has been bloodier."

Ryouta laughs. "So… do we join the fight with the amanto?"

Kamui smirks. "You guys can do what you want…" He glances over at a certain man in a purple butterfly yukata, watching the musician get the other two. Kamui smirks. "I have something I need to do."

* * *

><p>Shinpachi jumps back as he hears a body hit the ground right beside him. He squints, trying to make out his surroundings.<p>

"Shinpachi!" Tsukuyo yells. "What are you doing?!"

"I can't see a damn thing!" Shinpachi screams back.

"Stand in one spot so you don't die!" Tsukuyo yells.

Shinpachi jumps as he hears another body hit the ground beside him. "NO! I'M PRETTY SURE I'M GOING TO DIE ANYWAY!" He screams. Shinpachi winces as he hears another crunch. "There go my glasses again…"

"SHINPACHI!" Kagura screams. "YOU BASTARD! STOP HURTING SHINPACHI!"

"Stop calling my glasses Shinpachi! SHINPACHI'S RIGHT HERE!" Shinpachi screams. Shinpachi's eyes widen as he feels himself being lifted up. He screams as he realizes it's hands are not human.

"Here take your friend!" The amanto screams.

"Hey!" Kagura screams. "That's not how you use a Pachi!"

"What the hell's a Pachi?!" Shinpachi screams. He screams again as he's thrown through the air.

Kagura spits on the ground, catching Shinpachi. "Oi… I said…" She spins throwing Shinpachi at the amanto. "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU USE A PACHI!"

Shinpachi screams as he's thrown at lightning speed at the amanto. The amanto's eyes widen, going to duck, but Shinpachi is going too fast. His head smashes into the amanto's face, both falling to the ground. Shinpachi sits up with a groan, the amanto out cold.

Kagura grins. "It's a good thing the Pachi's head is hard."

Shinpachi glares at her. "You could have killed me?!"

Kagura raises an eyebrow. "Weird… the Pachi sounds a lot like Shinpachi." She shrugs. "Maybe its seiyuu is Daisuke Sakaguchi also…"

Shinpachi sighs. "I don't care anymore…" He closes his eyes, laying back.

* * *

><p>The elder laughs, swinging his sword madly. His eyes wide and bloodthirsty. "Well Gintoki! Tell me! Why do you still fight! You gain nothing from it!" He screams. Their swords smash together. Metal sparks flying.<p>

Gintoki snorts. "Geez, you're as bad as Kenpachi Zaraki…"

The elder smirks. "And you're as cocky as Grimmjow…"

"Ah, I wish I had his hair then this perm. You know you can't get the women with one of these things." Gintoki says with a sigh.

The elder raises an eyebrow. "I don't think you should be worrying about that now."

"Oh, I'm not worrying about it. I'm more beautiful than you." Gintoki says with a smirk.

The elder steps back, lowering his arm so his sword is at his side. "There's no way you're more beautiful than me."

"You can ask anyone here. I'm way more beautiful." Gintoki says.

"They'd definitely say me." The elder retorts.

"Well that's because they're your damn amanto. They'd do anything to kiss your ass."

"Tch, you're so damn annoying." The elder growls.

"At least I have a good personality. You're just a dick."

The elder points his sword at Gintoki again. "Screw this. Let's just kill each other."

"Finally!" Gintoki exclaims. "Damn, I thought your whole reason for doing this was to kill me!"

The elder snorts. "Don't flatter yourself. I already told you. I want to make this world better, but you're in the way."

Gintoki tilts his head, pointing his sword at the elder. "Fine then…" He smirks. "Bring it on."

* * *

><p>"Ahahaha! Hey Bakasugi!" Tatsuma says with his usual annoying laugh.<p>

Takasugi's eye twitches as he turns around. "What the hell do you want?"

"We want nothing Takasugi." Katsura says, walking up to them.

"Then why are you bothering me?" Takasugi asks, blowing smoke from his kiseru.

"You know why Takasugi…" Katsura says.

Takasugi smirks. "Zura… Are you really going to ask me what I'm going to do?"

Katsura narrows his eyes. "I kind of want a heads up for what you're going to do next."

Takasugi chuckles. "And why would I give you a heads up?"

"Well, either way Gintoki will just kick your ass." Katsura retorts.

Takasugi smirks. "That idiot could never kick my ass. How about you Zura? You also told me the next time you see me, you would kill me."

"I could never kill a former comrade." Katsura says with a sigh.

Takasugi glares at him. "You should feel happy to know that I don't think of you as anything. I never did."

Katsura's eyes narrow. "Really? That's funny. You sure seemed to be our friend when sensei was with us."

Takasugi smirks. "I was just putting up with you."

Katsura's face suddenly becomes furious. "Takasugi! You can…!" Before Katsura can finish a voice interrupts.

"Yo! Samurai- san!" The Yato says, his usual smile adorning his face.

"What do you want?" Takasugi asks, putting his kiseru back in his yukata.

"You know what I want." Kamui says with a smirk.

Takasugi chuckles. "Everyone seems to think I do."

Kamui laughs. "Fine samurai- san… I'll just come out and say it." He grins, his eyes widen with blood lust. "Fight me."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey! Hope you liked the end! Okay in case you didn't notice when Zura told Takasugi that he knew why he was bothering him. Takasugi said the right thing. Well in episode 215 Kamui asked if there was a secret behind Takasugi's left eye and Takasugi just smirked. So, maybe there's some kind of insight or something behind Takasugi's eye. Truth is… I never thought about a fight between these two… Thought it might be interesting to write. It's really weird that I never thought about it. Guess these guys didn't seem like they wanted to fight when they teamed up. I mean they're going to tour hell together. Oh well, going to try to make a good fight scene with these two. Hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	22. Damn, Don't You Hate Surprises?

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Well, I'm back into that small cramped building with demons that want to give us… HOMEWORK. Ugh, I've had homework every single day. Even the FIRST day! I'm sorry for late update. Lo siento, je suis desole, przepraszami, mi dispiace, ana assfa, gomenaisai, forlat, es tut mir leit, debusha. There, I apologized in 10 languages. I'm such a lazy ass! Well thank you guys for bearing with my laziness… Want a cookie? Enjoy chapter 22!

**Chap. 22 Damn, Don't You Hate Surprises?**

Kamui grins. "Fight me." Takasugi's eye widens slightly in surprise. Kamui chuckles. "Are you really surprised by that samurai- san?" He smiles. "I thought it would be obvious."

Takasugi snorts, smirking. "It is obvious. I'm just surprised at what might your reason be?"

"Reason…?" Kamui chuckles. "I never needed a reason to fight. I love fighting."

Takasugi tilts his head, an amused look on his face. "I have no reason to fight you…" He turns, walking towards the broken- down double doors.

"Takasugi…" Katsura says venom in his voice.

Takasugi stops, looking back at Katsura. "Zura… I don't give a damn what you think." He looks forward again, a distant look in his eye. "You can burn in hell with the rest of this world."

Katsura's eyes widen in surprise. "Takasugi-"

"Are you done yet?" Kamui interrupts with slight impatience.

Takasugi glares at Kamui before him, blocking his exit. "I already told you kid…"

Kamui laughs, grinning. "Samurai- san… I don't remember asking you." Kamui's eyes widen as launches himself at Takasugi. Takasugi jumps back to make some distance to unsheathe his sword, but Kamui is faster. Kamui grabs Takasugi's sword, pushing him to the ground. Kamui presses the sheathed sword firmly onto Takasugi's throat, making Takasugi grits his teeth as his air supply is cut off. Kamui grins. "Samurai- san, why do you need this cheap toy to fight me? Gintoki beat me without one."

Takasugi coughs, surprising Kamui when blood splatters onto his face. Takasugi uses this time to bring his hand up, smashing his palm into Kamui's jaw. Kamui falls back in surprise, falling off of Takasugi. Takasugi scoots back, holding his hand against his chest, wincing in pain.

Kamui rolls his jaw, standing up. He blinks as if remembering something. Kamui tilts his head, chuckling. "I forgot. That elder stabbed you. You shouldn't be in that much pain samurai- san. Not healing well?"

Takasugi grits his teeth. "Shut up… It's all thanks to idiots like you."

Kamui sighs. "It's no fun fighting someone who's not at full strength…" He chuckles. "Guess I can just make it quick… and kill you."

"Oi…" Katsura says, stepping in-between them.

Kamui closes his eyes, his usual fake smile adorning his face. "Hm, you're in a very dangerous spot samurai. Do you plan on dying with him?" Kamui chuckles, opening his eyes slightly. "Cause that just might happen."

Katsura sighs. "It's true that he's a real asshole now, but then he wasn't…"

Kamui raises an eyebrow. "Then?" He snorts. "Still living in the past samurai? You know that would just make you weak."

Katsura blinks, a strange look in his eyes. "Weak? I guess I' am." He looks into Kamui's bright blue eyes. "Maybe I'm still living in the past… because it was better there."

Before Kamui can say anything, Takasugi chuckles, pulling his kiseru out once again. "Zura… What was so great about the past?"

Katsura sighs. "You… You were better."

Takasugi smirks. "Really? It's all about me, huh?" He takes a puff from his kiseru. "Zura, you sure it has nothing to do with a certain person?"

"Certain person…? Takasugi, he used to never leave my mind for a second. Every day, I would think of revenge on the amanto for what they did… But when I met back up with Gintoki, I started thinking about it less and less. I don't want to destroy this world anymore. Gintoki… he's the one with the most pain. He's the one that should really want to destroy this world."

Takasugi doesn't even hesitate as he starts chuckling. His knuckle turns white as the grip on his kiseru tightens. "Zura… Are you on something? That idiot…" Takasugi clenches his teeth as if in pain. "That idiot knows nothing about pain."

"Boring~" Kamui slurs. "Damn all you do is talk about pain and the past. What was so great about it?" Kamui narrows his eyes at Katsura. "You. What's with you saying Gintoki has the most pain? I have no clue what happened in your past… but Gintoki has only one pain… one pain worth even being called pain…" Kamui smiles, a genuine smile. "To him it's losing one of his friends. That's his worst pain."

Katsura's eyes widen slightly. He smiles, a sad smile. "That's true… Now and then nothing has changed for him. But the thing is…"

"Zura." Takasugi interrupts. Katsura's eyes widen as he hears a snap. Takasugi drops the pieces of the broken kiseru. Small droplets of blood dripping onto the broken pieces. "Stop saying unnecessary things."

Kamui smirks. "Hm, samurai it seems we hit a nerve."

Takasugi chuckles. "Zura… truth is. I never really wanted to kill you. Now… I don't care." He slides his foot back, unsheathing his sword in one move. He grins sadistically, his eye widens with bloodlust. "I want to see your blood paint the ground a bright red."

* * *

><p>Shogun quickly slashes an amanto. He sighs, looking up. "Looks like were winning…"<p>

"OI!" A voice screams.

The shogun blinks, turning. His eyes widen as an amanto swings his sword. Before it can connect a hand shoots through the amanto's chest, blood splattering onto shogun's face.

Abuto sighs, ripping his hand out of the amanto chest. The body falling heavily onto the marble floor. He looks up at the shogun. "Preferably I don't care what happens to you, but considering the situation I'll help you."

Shogun smiles. "My thanks to you."

"Yeah, yeah…" Abuto mumbles.

"Yo~" Ryouta says, walking towards them, his hands behind his head. He smiles. "You're the Shogun right?"

Abuto raises an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you already know that?"

Ryouta snorts. "I don't pay attention at meetings. I sleep through them."

Abuto chuckles. "You're just like my captain."

"Wait…" Shogun says, holding up a hand. "You're an elder aren't you?"

"Former elder." Ryouta says.

Shogun nods, smiling. "Welcome to Edo then."

Ryouta's eyes widen in surprise. He rubs the back if his head. "Well thanks."

Shogun nods again. "Now shall we finish the rest off?" Without waiting for an answer, he turns, walking off.

Ryouta chuckles. "Is he really the Shogun? He's pretty emotionless."

Abuto sighs. "Yeah… What do you say? Want to finish this? I'm getting tired." Ryouta nods.

* * *

><p>Gintoki shoulder rolls out of the way as the elder's knife clangs against the marble where Gintoki had been.<p>

The elder sprints towards Gintoki again. Gintoki ducks as the elder swings his sword. Gintoki drops down on his hands, swinging out his legs, knocking the elder off his feet. The elder gasps as the air escapes his lungs. Gintoki lifts his sword up, about to bring it down through the elder's chest. The elder's eyes widen, he quickly swings his knife at Gintoki's head. Gintoki snaps his head back to avoid it, falling back.

Gintoki stands, taking a step back. They both glare at each other.

The elder smirks. "You're not much different from back then…"

Gintoki snorts. "I'm surprised you still remember."

The elder raises an eyebrow. "Me? How about you? If anything, you should be the one to forget." He blinks as if remembering something. "Oh yeah, how could you forget? Your sensei that is."

"Don't talk about him, you filthy bastard." Gintoki growls.

"Hm, you're still that sensitive about it, huh?" The elder whispers.

Gintoki glares at him. "Stop talking about him. I'm going to kill all of you. Every single elder that took part in it."

The elder raises an eyebrow. "Everyone? What are you talking about?" The elder's eyes widen as he sees Gintoki's eyes narrow I confusion. The elder tilts his head a smile slowly spreading across his face. "You really didn't know? There was only one elder who carried out the order. Only one elder that suggested it." Gintoki's eyes widen. The elder chuckles. "You want to know who, Gintoki?"

"Tell me you son of a bitch!" Gintoki screams, running forward, pointing his sword.

The elder smirks, dropping his knife. He spreads his arms, his chest completely exposed.

Gintoki grits his teeth, stabbing the elder through the chest. The elder smiles, blood dribbles out of the corner of his mouth.

The elder coughs, blood splattering onto Gintoki's surprised face. "So… you really want to… know?" The elder whispers. He smirks. "It… was our… leader."

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "You're the leader dumbass."

The elder chuckles, with slight difficulty. "Gintoki, you don't know… anything." The elder tilts his head. "Your life is just about to get a thousand times worse. He told me… He told me to wait until you figured it out."

Gintoki narrows his eyes. "Figured out what?"

The elder chuckles, grabbing the front of Gintoki's shirt, pulling him closer. "He's watching you right now Gintoki. He knows your weaknesses and the one thing you actually fear in this world."

Gintoki's eyes widen. "Who?"

The elder laughs, blood spilling over his lips. "He killed your sensei, he ruined your life. Everything you ever cared for. He's someone you can never beat, Sakata Gintoki."

"Who?!" Gintoki growls.

The elder gasps, trying to catch another breath. He smiles. "He'll be your downfall Gintoki. The REAL leader of the Tendoshuu will kill you and everything you care about."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Okay! I typed PRETTY DAMN FAST to finish this, so if it seems rushed I'm very sorry and I'll go and see if I'd need to edit it. I'm so rushed because it's like 1:00 in the morning and I have school in the morning. I'm already very sleep deprived. So, bye! Until next chapter!


	23. Blood Running Through Your Veins ect

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Um, hola? DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry I left you guys for what? Almost a month? Ugh, I got so far away from everything. I haven't watched any anime for about two months… Enjoy chapter 23!

**Chap. 23 Blood Running Through Your Veins, Blood Running Down Your Face, or Having Eyes That are Pools of Blood? Whatever Looks Good I Guess… **

Gintoki blinks, dropping the elder's dead body, taking the sword with it. It hits the ground with a loud thud, dark crimson red drips from the corner of the elder's mouth. Gintoki stares into the cold listless eyes. He sighs, running a hand through his silver curls. "This just became a bigger pain in the ass…"

Gintoki slowly looks around. All of his friends finishing the job. He squints, looking past them. Gintoki shakes his head slowly. "There's only the door in the front and the one at the top of the stairs. All the windows are destroyed. Where would someone be watching…?" Gintoki's eyes widen. He chuckles. "I can't really be thinking about this, can I?" He looks out of the corner of his eye. "There's no one watching…" He whispers.

Gintoki sighs, turning to join his friends. Gintoki's eyes widen slightly as he whips around, his eyes catching a dark silhouette in the corner. The figure was dressed in a black cloak. A hood over his hanging head, obscuring his features.

Gintoki takes a small step forward, but stops mid-step as the cloaked figure's head rises, slightly. Gintoki lets out a shallow breath, his eyes widening as he realizes he almost gasped. He's never gasped in his life, but he can't help it. The figure's eyes. They were blood red.

Gintoki takes another step forward, but stops cold as the figure smiles, showing two rows of sharp teeth.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "What the hell…" He whispers.

"GIN- CHAN!" Kagura screams, running towards Gintoki, jumping onto his back.

Gintoki cries out as fresh blood squeezes through his cuts.

"Ah, Gin- chan!" Kagura screams, only squeezing Gintoki harder.

"Kagura- chan!" Shinpachi screams. "Gin- san's injured!"

Kagura jumps off Gintoki's back, an innocent look on her face. "Oh…"

"Oh my ass!" Gintoki screams.

"Calm down Gin- san! Your wounds will open further!" Shinpachi scolds. Shinpachi squints, patting the air in front of him.

"More than me you should worry about yourself!" Gintoki yells. "I knew there was something different! 94% of you is gone!"

"94%!" Shinpachi screams. "My glasses make up almost all of me?!"

Gintoki snorts. "We've been over this. 94% glasses, 5% trash, and 1% water."

"There's no ME in there!" Shinpachi screams. Shinpachi glares at the air when he hears sobbing. "What the hell are you crying for?!"

"Shin… pachi!" Kagura sobs. "Gin- chan! I almost forgot! Shinpachi was… crushed!"

"Hah?! I'm right here dammit!" Shinpachi screams.

"I'm going to call an ambulance!" Kagura screams, sprinting towards the broken down double doors. "AAAMMMBBBUUULLLAAANNNCCCEEE!" She screams.

"Hey! This already happened! My glasses don't need a damn ambulance! Shinpachi's right here!" Shinpachi screams, chasing after her.

Gintoki sighs, running a hand through his silver curls. "Things seem back to norm-" His eyes widen his mouth snaps shut, whipping around. The man in the corner was gone. Gintoki groans loudly, his shoulders slumping in exhaustion. "I wonder if that was him…" He mumbles.

* * *

><p>"I want to see your blood paint the ground a bright red!" Takasugi unsheathes his sword quickly, taking a fast step forward, swinging his sword.<p>

Katsura falls back in surprise. "Takasugi?!"

Takasugi's eye widens slightly in slight madness. "Zura… shut up and die!" He screams, raising his sword in the air. He grins, bringing it down fast. Katsura shuts his eyes quickly. No time to think.

Takasugi blinks as blood drips onto the ground, but it's not Katsura's blood.

"Ahahaha! Bakasugi! That was mean!" Tatsuma exclaims.

"You…" Takasugi mumbles in astonishment.

"Whoa~ Cool, gunman." Kamui whistles.

Tatsuma smirks, grabbing the blade with his fingertips of his free hand, releasing the blade from his arm, blood slowly overflowing, spilling to the ground. Tatsuma chuckles, looking over his sunglasses, his eyes daring. "You know… Takasugi." He holds up his bloodied arm. "Were you really trying to kill Zura? You didn't even swing hard enough to take my arm off."

"What are you doing…?" Takasugi asks edgily.

Tatsuma slowly grins. "Just stopping a fight between friends."

Takasugi's eyes darken. "Even you… Even you still think like that."

Tatsuma smirks. "Were you expecting us to change our minds? Takasugi… People in this world hide their emotions with changing the way they show others. Everyone expects the inside to change to, but it never does."

"Hmph, really? Well, I've changed quite a lot." Takasugi says with a smirk.

Tatsuma smiles. "Hm. Guess I wouldn't know."

Takasugi's eye narrows. "I've had enough of this." He says turning back towards the exit.

"Oi." Kamui whispers darkly. "I told you I was going to kill you."

Takasugi smirks, walking to the exit. "Well… come at me while my back is turned."

Kamui grins, his eyes alight with bloodlust. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Don't." Tatsuma says with a glare.

Kamui chuckles. "You think you could stop me Gunman?"

Tatsuma smirks. "Yeah I think I can." He says with a click of his gun. He points it at Kamui, daring him to move.

"What are you idiots doing?" Gintoki asks, walking up behind Kamui.

Kamui turns around in surprise, but only to start chuckling. "You look like hell."

"Thanks." Gintoki says with a glare.

"Ahahaha Kintoki!" Tatsuma exclaims. He holds up his gun. "I can make another bullet hole for you!"

"Go die!" Gintoki seethes. Gintoki looks over at Katsura who was staring at the doors, a distant look in his eyes. He raises an eyebrow. "Yo Zura! Did you lose at Pachinko or something?"

"That's you, you idiot." Katsura says with a glare.

Gintoki nods. "Oh, I know what happened."

Katsura sighs. "Yeah, he really did change too much."

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "He? I thought your wife left you again Pedoro."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Who the hell's Pedoro?!" Katsura screams.

Gintoki sighs. "Zura… Don't get so hung up in the past. You may never be able to get away from it… Your wife though, she got away from you pretty fast Pedoro."

"Who's Pedoro?!"

"Yo~!" Ryouta says walking up to them, Abuto and the shogun in tow.

Shogun raises a concerned brow. "Gintoki, you don't look so good."

"Ah, I'm fine." Gintoki looks around. "Um, what happened to all the elders?"

Shogun sighs. "We managed to kill one, the one with me and Ryouta, but the rest ran off somewhere." He smiles. "Though I see you were also successful."

"Successful? Yeah right…" Gintoki says quietly, the cloaked man's eyes coming to his mind.

Abuto glares at Kamui. "I see someone else was… successful."

"I didn't even get to kill him." Kamui pouts. "It would have been boring though. He was still injured…" Kamui jolts at a sudden scream.

"AAAMMMBBBUUULLLAAANNNCCCEEE!"

Kamui's eye twitches, whipping around to see his sister. "Dumbass! Stop screaming!" Kamui screams.

"Hah?! What'd you say asshole?" Kagura says, with a glare, walking over to him.

"Why the hell do you need an ambulance?" Kamui asks, gritting his teeth.

Kagura's eyes narrow, holding out the broken glasses. "Shinpachi's injured."

"That's not Shinpachi, you idiot."

Kagura laughs. "Of course you wouldn't know, you haven't been here long enough." She points at the glasses. "This IS Shinpachi."

"It's a pair of glasses, stupid." Kamui growls.

"It's SHINPACHI!" Kagura screams, smashing the glasses into Kamui's face.

Kamui closes his eyes on instinct, gritting his teeth as the broken lens goes into his face.

"See what you did to Shinpachi now?!" Kagura growls.

Kamui shakes his head, his eyes opening slowly. "Son of a bitch!" He screams, pouncing on her.

Kagura screams as they wrestle each other, rolling across the floor. Kagura opens her mouth wide, biting Kamui's shoulder hard.

Kamui hisses, grabbing Kagura's hair, yanking it.

Kagura cries out, pounding her fists against Kamui's head.

"OW! Stupid!" Kamui screams, yanking her hair harder.

Abuto shakes his head slowly as he bursts out laughing. "Captain! This is the first time I've seen you fight like a girl!"

Kamui whips his head around, his eyes fierce. "What'd you say?!"

"Ha!" Kagura exclaims, grabbing Kamui's braid, yanking it.

Kamui cries out as he's yanked to the side, rolling a few feet away from Kagura.

"Yay! I win!" Kagura screams in victory. "Huh?" Kagura, looks at confusion at the black ring in her hand. "W-Wait, this can't be." Her eyes widen as Kamui sits up.

Kamui shakes his head, his hair falling into his face. He pushes up his bangs, glaring at Kagura. "Give it back." He growls.

Kagura bites her lip, but she can't help it as she bursts out laughing. "I couldn't even remember if you ever had your hair down. You look like a girl!"

"Give it back!" Kamui screams, launching himself at her, wrestling her to the ground again.

Abuto sighs. "Again?!" He looks at Gintoki. "Break them up!"

Gintoki snorts. "Me?! Aren't you his nanny?"

"Aren't her mother?!" Abuto retorts.

"You want to go old man?!" Gintoki screams.

"Stop!" Shogun interrupts, standing between them. "We have no time to fight amongst ourselves."

"He's right. C'mon Abuto." Kamui says, walking up to them, his braid over his shoulder.

Abuto raises an eyebrow. "Huh? You got your hair braided that fast?"

Gintoki's eyes turn to disgust. "You… You braid your hair faster than Pedoro's wife could run away from him."

"Would you get off that already!" Katsura screams.

Kamui sighs. "Abuto, let's get the rest of the squad gathered up. We're leaving."

Abuto nods, walking to find the rest of the squad. Ryouta tagging along.

Tatsuma rubs the back of his head. "Ahahaha! Well, I better get back or Mutsu will kill me."

Katsura sighs. "I need to go also..."

"Zura…" Gintoki says quietly.

"What? You going to let off another Pedoro remark?" Katsura sneers.

Gintoki chuckles. "Zura… Don't do anything you'll regret."

Katsura raises an eyebrow. "Regret? Gintoki what do you mean? I wasn't going to do anything…"

Gintoki shrugs. "You never know…"

Katsura smirks. "Okay, I'll try." He turns, walking towards the double doors.

Shogun sighs. "Well Gintoki…" He smiles. "Ready to have that glass of strawberry milk?"

Gintoki chuckles. "My pleasure Sho- kun."

* * *

><p>"How did you find me…?" A chilling voice asks.<p>

Takasugi smirks. "It wasn't very hard…"

The figure steps out of the alley, revealing his dark compelling features. "Why do you require my services?" The voice asks.

"I don't require your services…" Takasugi says, smiling. "I would like your help.."

"Help…? I don't believe I do services for free."

Takasugi chuckles. "Did I say free? I'll give you what you most desire."

The man chuckles. "And what is that?"

Takasugi smirks. "The Shiroyasha."

The man's eyes widen slightly. "You're Takasugi Shinsuke aren't you?" He chuckles. "This is quite… ironic. Fine…" He smirks. "What would you like me to help with?"

Takasugi grins. "I would like you to help me destroy the world."

The man laughs. "That sounds like fun…"

"But… more than the world, I would like to destroy the Tendoshuu." Takasugi says.

Oboro grins. "Now… that seems like even more fun…"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> ***WARNING*** IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO OBORO IS! READ THE MANGA CHAPTERS 386- 399! Well, okay. I'm not sure if some of you guys haven't read the manga, so I didn't know if I should add him in there… Well, that took a while to finish. I don't know why… DISCLAIMER: The whole Pedoro thing is Sorachi's parody of My Neighbor Totoro.


	24. Never Fight With Strange Men

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! So busy! DAMN! I'm not even that old! Enjoy chapter 24!

**Chap. 24 Never Fight With Strange Men. They Might Kill You, You Dumbass**

"Um, I don't know about this, Gintoki." The Shogun says warily.

"Oh c'mon, what's it going to hurt?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's going to hurt a lot."

"You're from a line of warriors; of course you can do this."

"Gintoki, I know for sure it's going to hurt, it'll probably burn when it goes in, I mean I probably won't be able to shit for a week."

"No, this will help your bowels. It will make the shit flow more freely."

"No, I can't!" The Shogun screams, throwing the sake cup, filled with strawberry milk.

"AH! You don't just go throwing strawberry milk!" Gintoki screams. "What happened with you being all cool last time?! "'Ready to have that glass of strawberry milk'"? Ready my ass!"

"Are you guys' idiots?" Kagura cuts in. "Why are you two getting so worked up for? It's just strawberry milk." Kagura stands up off the Yoshiwara bench, a piece of sunboku in her mouth.

"Just strawberry milk? Strawberry milk is a way of life! It's just like Golem and his ring! It's my PRECIOUS thing!" Gintoki screams passionately.

"I thought every guys' precious thing was their joysticks." Kagura says in confusion.

"No, we protect our joysticks like a middle school boy protects the secret of his virginity from everyone." Gintoki says with a confident nod.

"Gin- san…" Shinpachi scolds. "You shouldn't say those things to a little girl. Besides, aren't you a virgin also?" Shinpachi falls back suddenly as a sake cup hits him between the eyes.

"Ah!" Kagura exclaims. "Shinpachi's bleeding!"

"Would you keep it down?!" Tsukuyo screams, walking into the room. "You're bothering the customers!"

"What are we bothering? Their **** time?" Gintoki retorts.

Before Tskuyo can say anything a gentle voice interrupts her.

"Gin- san, please keep it down." Hinowa orders gently.

Gintoki sighs. "Yeah…"

Tsukuyo glares at him. "You listen to her and not to me?!"

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "You're a gorilla, not a woman."

"What?!" Tsukuyo exclaims.

"Tsukuyo, please calm down." Hinowa says quietly. She smiles at Gintoki. "Gin- san, if you don't quit it, I'll beat you to within an inch of your life."

"I take it back, she's a gorilla…" Gintoki mumbles.

"By the way, Gin- san." Shinpachi starts, sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"Fine…" Gintoki says with a sigh. He raises an eyebrow at Shinpachi's glasses. "I just noticed you're a full Shinpachi now."

"My glasses are not me!" Shinpachi screams.

"Yeah, yeah…" Gintoki says rubbing the back of his neck. He yawns, standing up. "I'm going back home… I'm really tired." He turns smiling at Shogun. "Maybe next time you can actually try strawberry milk."

Shogun laughs. "Maybe…"

Gintoki nods, walking out of the small shop.

Tskuyo turns to Hinowa. "You can never tell what he's thinking."

Hinowa smiles. "I think it's better that way… Makes him more heroic, don't you think Tsukuyo?"

Tsukuyo's eyes widen her face a bright red. "N-No!"

Shinpachi and Kagura smile at each other knowingly. "He's just a lazy ass." They say together.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth… I told you… I NEED SHAMPOO!" Katsura screams. "This is conditioner!"<p>

There's a swish as Elizabeth raises the sign. "They were out of the shampoo you wanted."

"Then you should have got a different one!" Katsura exclaims.

Elizabeth's body twitches, grabbing a sign he throws it at Katsura, smacking him in the face.

Katsura rubs his face in pain. "Elizabeth!" He yells, glaring at him.

Elizabeth now emanating a dark aura points at the sign.

Katsura looks down at the sign that read. "Get it yourself then, you deadbeat!"

Katsura sighs. "Why do you have signs for everything?" Katsura raises an eyebrow as Elizabeth suddenly points at something behind him. "What are you pointing at?" Katsura's eyes widen as he sees the figure walking towards them. He had a long cloak, the hood obscuring his features.

Katsura blinks slowly. That person… He walked as if he could control the world. Arrogant. You could feel the power emanating from him. Katsura's breathing stops as the person passes, time seeming to slow. Katsura's eyes widen even more as the hood is lifted slightly, a smirk on the man's face. A smirk that could kill.

As the person walks away Katsura lets out a choking noise as oxygen rushes back into his lungs.

"E-Elizabeth…" Katsura didn't know if it was a question or just so he could feel that someone was with him right now. It felt like he was the only one on the street with that man. The rest of the world was gone.

Elizabeth quickly holds up a sign. "That man… he's scary Katsura- san."

Katsura nods slowly. "Yeah… he is…"

* * *

><p>Gintoki shakes his head slowly. All of them. They're all dead. Blood. It was everywhere. His friends. That's all he could see, all of them dead. Bloodied corpses.<p>

Gintoki takes a step forward only to fall to his knees. "How…" He whispers. "You guys… Don't leave me…" Gintoki mumbles. He sways slightly as if in a daze. "I just saw you guys… You can't be dead already."

"Aw, c'mon Gin- chan, you knew it would happen…" A familiar voice says cheerfully.

"Kagura!" Gintoki exclaims, looking around. He looks forward again, but only to fall back in surprise at the figure in front of him. He quickly smiles at the familiar black flats. "Kagura!" His eyes widen as the thing in front of him… was not Kagura. Where her always bright cheerful blue eyes were supposed to be were empty black sockets. "You're eyes…" Gintoki says quietly.

Kagura giggles. "What eyes Gin- chan?" She grins, trickles of blood starting to trail out of the empty sockets. Kagura giggles again. "Gin- chan, you're acting so weird. This was meant to happen. I mean, everyone that's with you dies."

Gintoki lets out a shuddering breath. This thing… It wasn't Kagura. This isn't real! No one's dead! Gintoki shakes his head his eyes dark. "Go away." He says evenly. "Get the hell away from me."

"That's just like you Gin- chan." Kagura says. "Always pushing people away so you can save the day. Well, don't you know that's the way we died?" She smiles. "He got us when you were trying to find him."

"Who…?" Gintoki asks carefully.

"Shiroyasha…" A voice whispers. "Shiroyasha, Shiroyasha, Shiroyasha, Shiroyasha." A chorus begins. Gintoki covers his ears.

"Shut up!" He screams.

"Shiroyasha."

Gintoki jumps as he feels this one next to him, like it was in his mind.

"Gintoki…" A ghostly voice whispers. The voice didn't seem like it was coming from a person. It was in the air, everywhere. "Why'd you leave us Gintoki? You left us for dead. You were supposed to protect us right?"

Gintoki starts to shake as he turns slowly, his breathing coming to a stop. His eyes widen, there all lined up in a row, were his friends. Friends from the war. "You're not real!" Gintoki screams.

"We'll always be real Gintoki." They say together. "Real to you. None of your friends know that your pain was great. And… they'll never get to know."

Gintoki looks forward to find that Kagura's not there. He shakes his head. "I need to wake up…"

"How can you wake up?" A voice says.

Gintoki's eyes widen as the cloaked figure walks towards him. The figure smiles, showing his sharp canines. "How can you wake up Gintoki? This isn't a dream." He grins, his blood filled eyes bright. "This is your future."

Gintoki lets out a scream, jumping off his futon. He backs up quickly, hitting the wall. He coughs, trying to catch his breath.

Gintoki shakes his head, sighing. "That was… weird." He whispers.

* * *

><p>"Shinpachi, do you really think Gin- chan is okay?" Kagura asks.<p>

Shinpachi sighs. "I don't know… He usually goes off on his own after fights, but this one seems different."

Kagura nods. "Yeah, it feels like I left the rice cooker on."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Shinpachi screams. He sighs in apprehension. "Stop saying useless things."

"Everything we say is useless." Kagura mutters.

"That's true, but… Ah!" Shinpachi exclaims as he hits something hard. "I'm sorry." Shinpachi says, looking up.

"S-Shinpachi…" Kagura whispers.

Shinpachi and Kagura eyes widen as the figure smiles. His sharp canines exposed.

* * *

><p>"Captain!" Abuto screams.<p>

"What?!" Kamui yells.

"Stop eating so much!"

"I'm starving you dumbass!" Kamui screams.

"This is a public diner! Shut up!" The cook behind the counter screams.

Kamui sighs, setting the chopsticks on the table filled with empty rice bowls, leaning back in the booth. "I hate earth diners. Anywhere else in the universe, screaming in a diner is required."

Abuto smirks. "Yeah, but all you cared about were the fights there."

Kamui chuckles. "Those were boring… They were all so weak. There needs to be a real fight soon."

"We just had a real fight!" Abuto exclaims.

"Ha! That was nothing!" Kamui scoffs.

"Like hell that was nothing! I almost died! I would've if Ryouta didn't help me!"

"That just means you're getting soft." Kamui retorts.

"Yeah…" Abuto mutters sarcastically.

Kamui smiles. "Yep!" Kamui looks back over at the counter. "More rice!" He demands.

"You've had enough!" Abuto screams.

* * *

><p>"S-Shinpachi…" Kagura whispers.<p>

"I-I'm sorry…" Shinpachi says again, unable to look away from the man.

Kagura's eyes narrow. She grabs Shinpachi's arm, pulling him a few steps back. The man's smile widens, showing that his canines weren't the only ones sharp.

"Who are you…?" Kagura asks quietly.

The man pulls back his arm, bending his fingers.

"Shinpachi!" Kagura screams, throwing him to the ground.

The man jumps forward, grabbing Kagura by the throat, swinging her around. Kagura gasps, as her oxygen is cut off. The man chuckles, adding pressure ever so slowly. Kagura tries to scratch at the man's arms to no avail.

"Kagura!" Shinpachi screams, running to jump on the man's back, but he kicks back, hitting Shinpachi square in the chest, sending him into a shop with a loud crash.

Kagura rolls her head back as spots spread across her eyes. The man smiles, squeezing harder. Suddenly the man's body jolts. He drops Kagura, her body hitting the ground in a coughing mess.

Ryouta jumps in the air, his fist raised. "You son of a bitch!" He screams. He lands, swinging his fist, the man dodging. "What are you doing here?! What do you want with these two?!"

The man stands straighter, looking into Ryouta's eyes. He shakes his head.

Ryouta raises an eyebrow. "You're not here for them? Then what are you here for?!"

The man grins, his teeth that of a shark's. He runs forward in a blink of an eye. Ryouta having no time to react is punched in the face. He skids back, but only to fall back in a heap.

Kagura opens one dazed eye, breathing hard. "N-No way…" She whispers. Kagura gasps as the man looks back down at her. The man, still grinning, reaches down to grab her throat again.

Kagura squeezes her eyes shut. "Gin- chan…" She whispers.

The man stops, standing straight again. He looks over his shoulder, turning completely around.

Gintoki stands there, his wooden sword against his shoulder. He stares at the man with a bloodthirsty glare. "What the hell are you doing?" He asks menacingly, walking forward. The man smiles, tilting his head. Gintoki grits his teeth in anger, sprinting forward. "I asked you something asshole!" He screams. He swings his sword forcefully. His eyes widen as the sword doesn't hit its supposed target.

The man smirks as Gintoki tries to pull the sword out of the man's grasp to no avail.

"What the hell…" Gintoki mutters, gritting his teeth as he tugs harder.

"Gintoki…" The man whispers. Gintoki's eyes widen as the man's voice was… riveting. It's as if everything was just in his voice. His pain… and his happiness. "Sakata Gintoki… Do you know what's so similar about a sword and a soul?" The elder tilts his head slowly. "They break so easily…" He whispers.

Before Gintoki can react the man uses his other hand, smashing the sword with his hand. He grips the piece he was holding, swinging it forward, digging it into Gintoki's chest. Releasing his grip on the sword piece the man smiles at the bright crimson in his hands in fascination.

Gintoki blinks, looking down slowly as if in a daze. The man smirks, grabbing the piece, ripping it out of Gintoki's chest. All Gintoki can do is stare as the blood erupts out of his chest. He coughs, bringing up his hand to cover his mouth. Bringing his hand back, he stares at the blood covering it.

"Huh…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hola! Buenos Noches! Haha, well I'll start off with a sorry. Sorry if the dream scene was a little… graphic… Well actually I'm not sorry I think Gintama needs a little… scary. Well, Gintoki in rage mode is scary enough. But… I think I needed to add a dream scene sometime into this story. Oh yeah, the scene with Katsura and Elizabeth happened in the beginning of an episode. (Not the same though of course, but similar.) It was the same with him wanting Elizabeth to get him shampoo, but Elizabeth gets him conditioner. SO YEAH, see you guys next time. Which hopefully will be sooner(;


	25. Acing the Interview is Never Easy

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Enjoy chapter 25!

**Chap. 25 Acing the Interview is Never Easy**

"Huh…?"

Gintoki's hand falls back to his side as he looks down in disbelief. Blood seeps through his clothes, staining his white yukata in a bright red.

"Hm…" The man takes a step back, tilting his head in fascination. "Humans sure do bleed a lot…"

Gintoki grits his teeth, jumping back a good distance away. He drops to one knee, inhaling deeply only to start coughing.

The man smirks. "You're still rather spry, aren't you?"

Gintoki chuckles, glaring up at the man. "Spry? I'll kill you, you old man." Gintoki raises an eyebrow as the man starts laughing.

The man grins, revealing his unnaturally sharp teeth. "Gintoki… I think you have the wrong idea. I have no intention of fighting you."

Gintoki snorts. "No intention? Really? Tell me then, why am I bleeding?"

The man's red eyes brighten. "Oh, it wasn't to kill you. It was to incapacitate you."

Gintoki's eyes narrow. "Incapacitate…?"

The man's eyes shift slightly, the red seeming to move in waves. An ocean of blood. He chuckles. "You see, Gintoki. My willing… imposter, went and defied my orders." He snorts. "To think he thought he could kill you." He smirks. "Well, he gave up in the end, didn't he?"

Gintoki's eyes widen. "Imposter…? You… You're the leader of the Tendoshuu."

The man smirks. "Call me Akatsuki."

"Heh… I don't care about your damn name…" Gintoki mutters, forcing himself to stand up. "I'll kill you, you bastard."

Akatsuki smiles. "You should care, considering that you will be working for me."

Gintoki grits his teeth in anger. "You're just like the first one who called himself the leader. I didn't sign up for a damn job application. And I don't particularly care for the interviews."

Akatsuki chuckles. "Oh believe me… I'll skip all of that." As soon as he says that the ground starts to shake as a ship hovers over. Gintoki's eyes widen as he notices the amanto on the ship deck.

"Gintoki!" Ryouta screams.

Gintoki looks back to see Ryouta, blood dripping from his broken nose.

"G-Gin- chan…" Kagura whispers, looking at the ship in shock. She puts a hand to her bruised neck. Shinpachi runs over to her, his head bleeding.

"Ryouta! Get Shinpachi and Kagura and go!" Gintoki screams.

Ryouta's eyes widen. "Wha-!"

"GO!" Gintoki screams.

As soon as Ryouta nods. Ropes drop down, followed by the amanto.

* * *

><p>Tama blinks, as she sets the broom against the bar's wall. She looks down the end of the street, her expression blank.<p>

"What's wrong Tama?" Otose asks, stepping out of the bar. She lifts the cigarette to her lips, looking at Tama expectantly.

"I don't know Otose- sama… Something seems off." Tama says.

"Off? How?" Otose asks, blowing smoke from her cigarette.

"I don't know… Where is Gintoki- sama?" Tama asks.

Otose snorts. "That idiot could be anywhere."

Tama nods slightly. "I feel as if I should look for him."

Otose smiles. "There's no need. He'll be back soon and get drunk off his ass."

Tama's eyes glow a slightly brighter red. "I'll add that to my data banks."

"You don't need to!" Otose screams.

* * *

><p>"Hijikata- san…" Sougo calls lazily, sliding the shoji open.<p>

"What do you want?" Hijikata asks, lighting a cigarette.

Sougo holds a file folder out to him. "This just came in. Gorilla wanted you to look at it."

Hijikata raises an eyebrow; taking the file folder he opens it, revealing a picture. He squints reading the name in bold at the top of the first of very few papers. "Oboro… Where have I heard that name before…?"

Sougo raises his eyebrow. "He was the one that was fighting boss. You know the body that disappeared on us." Hijikata's eyes widen. Sougo chuckles. "My, my Hijikata- san, you're not quite with it are you? Could you finally be nearing your end?"

Hijikata sighs. "I forgot all about this guy. Sada's death was surprising enough."

Sougo shrugs. "Maybe Oboro killed Sada."

"Probably…" Hijikata mutters, putting the papers back in the file folder.

"Yeah, he probably got fired, so he killed him…" Sougo suggests.

"What was his job even?" Hijikata asks.

"Assassin." Sougo says bluntly.

Hijikata narrows his eyes. "What?!"

Sougo crosses his arms. "Well, he was fighting boss. Since he was working for someone, I'd say assassin."

Hijikata sighs. "You may be right…"

Sougo cups his ear. "Huh? I didn't hear that very clearly. Did you just say I was right?"

"I said maybe!" Hijikata growls.

"Are you guys fighting already?" Kondo asks, walking into the room. Kondo looks at the file in Hijikata's hands. "Oh, you already looked at it?" Kondo sighs, rubbing the back of his head. "It doesn't add up. Why would Oboro kill Sada? Sada was sent to prison while Oboro was still fighting Yorozuya. So, it makes no sense to have Oboro want to kill Sada, but still try to carry out the order of killing Yorozuya."

"He had a personal grudge against boss." Sougo says. He rolls his eyes at Hijikata and Kondo's blank stares. "It's obvious. There are a lot of people that want to kill boss."

Kondo nods slowly. "Yeah, maybe. But the question is… Did he kill Sada?"

Hijikata sighs. "I don't think so. By the look of this guy, he's pretty loyal."

"Well, we can't make useless accusations right now." Kondo says.

"Does Yorozuya even know that Sada's dead?" Hijikata asks.

"No…" Kondo mutters. "I don't think he needs to know."

"Boss may be able to help us if he knew." Sougo says.

Hijikata looks at Sougo and Kondo, his face grave. "Or maybe he killed Sada."

"No he didn't." Sougo growls. "I'll freakin kill you if you say that again."

"Sougo, calm down." Kondo orders. "I don't believe Yorozuya did it either."

Hijikata holds the file out to Kondo. "I don't care what the outcome is, but considering Yorozuya knew Oboro, Sada has to fit in there somewhere."

Kondo smirks. "You don't care what the outcome is?"

"No…" Hijikata says firmly, but in his voice is a lie.

"Oh well, we'll figure it out." Kondo says with a smile.

Sougo sighs. "Whatever, Gorilla…" He turns, walking out of the room.

"I'm not a gorilla!" Kondo screams after him.

"Kondo…" Hijikata says quietly. Kondo raises an eyebrow. Hijikata shakes his head. "I don't believe Yorozuya had anything to do with this… or Oboro for that matter, but I just have this feeling the person who did this is associated with Yorozuya."

Kondo raises an eyebrow. "That's one wild assumption."

"Well, at least it's something to go on." Hijikata says.

"Well, I'll have Yamazaki look into Yorozuya more." Kondo says.

"Me?" A voice says from the shoji.

"Oh, Yamazaki!" Kondo says, turning. "I need you to keep a closer eye on Yorozuya, see more of his friends."

"Um, Sougo asked me to do that." Yamazaki says, rubbing the back of his head. "He told me to do that before he gave Hijikata- san the file."

"Sougo did?" Kondo says in surprise. "Well, did you find out anything?"

"Well, you see…" Yamazaki says nervously. "I… couldn't seem to find Boss anywhere…"

"What?" Hijikata and Kondo say together.

"I looked all over, I even went and asked his friends, but they didn't know either." Yamazaki says.

Kondo smiles. "Just go out again and look. It hasn't even been a day, everything's all right."

"I don't know about that…" Hijikata mutters, blowing smoke from his cigarette.

* * *

><p>"GO!" Gintoki screams, as the ropes drop down, followed by the amanto.<p>

Ryouta grabs Kagura, picking her up in his arms. "C'mon Shinpachi!" He screams, breaking into a run, Shinpachi close behind.

Gintoki looks around quickly at all the amanto that were dropping down. He grits his teeth in anger at his lack of a weapon. He winces, looking down at his wound, the blood still flowing as if new. Looking down the street he considers the unthinkable.

"Are you really considering running? I didn't think you were like that." Akatsuki says a smirk on his lips.

Gintoki laughs, he looks over his shoulder. Raising his hand, he flips him the finger. "Screw you." With that, he breaks into a run.

Akatsuki laughs after him. "Running won't do any good."

Gintoki smirks. "I just have to make some distance…" Suddenly, something drops in front of Gintoki, something large.

The amanto hits the ground, knocking Gintoki down. The amanto straightens, standing over seven feet tall.

Gintoki's eyes widen. "H-Hedoro…?"

The Dakini looks down at him, his red eyes not Hedoro's. He raises his fist, bringing it down hard.

Gintoki gasps, rolling out of the way. The Dakini's fist missing him by inches.

Gintoki jumps up, starting to run again, but instead drops to his knees with a yell at a sudden flash of pain. Gintoki brings his hand up to his chest, fresh blood squeezing between his fingers. "Shit…" He mumbles as his vision begins to sway.

Gintoki looks up at Akatsuki, who was grinning, his eyes bright. Gintoki's eyes widen as he starts to feel blood rising in his throat. He quickly coughs, the blood spraying out. "Shit… he mutters again, falling forward. Gintoki tries to lift himself up, but falls back down.

"I told you running wouldn't work." Akatsuki says, walking towards him.

Gintoki raises his head slowly, his body shaking from the pain. "Son of a—" Gintoki doesn't get to finish as his head smacks back down onto the dirt path, his vision going black.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hey! How do you guys like the name Akatsuki? I thought it was pretty cool. It means 'dawn'. I just wanted to name him so I wouldn't have to say elder or leader all the time. Until next chapter! Muwhahahaha!


	26. Is it That Hard to Trust Someone?

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** This. Is. GINTAMA! Haha! See what I did there! This is not Sparta, this is GINTAMA! That Sparta thing is used WAY too much. Watched the last episode of Icarly… Miss it already. Man… that show was fun. Enjoy chapter 26!

**Chap. 26 Is it That Hard to Trust Someone?**

Gintoki opens his eyes slowly, shutting them quickly he groans. "Kagura…?" He coughs when his voice comes out in a raspy whisper. He clears his throat, putting a hand on his head, he tries again. "Kagura…?! What time is it?" He waits a few seconds, raising an eyebrow at the lack of a reply. Gintoki rolls his eyes. "Geez it has to be afternoon already…"

Gintoki raises his head, only to fall back with a scream. He groans, moving his hand slowly across his chest feeling bandages. "What the hell…" He mutters.

Gintoki's eyes widen as he looks around slowly. "This… isn't my room…" Looking around again, he stands up off the futon, noticing that he was wearing only his yukata and no shoes.

Gintoki shakes his head. "What…?" He gasps suddenly, memories flooding back. Getting stabbed by Akatsuki and passing out, everything. Gintoki exhales loudly. "Oh shit…" He mutters.

Gintoki squints, seeing nothing in the darkness. "Aren't there any windows in this damn room?" Slowly, Gintoki starts to feel across the wall. His eyes widen as he feels a shoji screen. Feeling further he finds the handle. He smirks. "Found it…" He mutters. He slides the shoji screen open fast. Gintoki blinks slowly, gaping at the sword that was pointing at him.

The amanto at the other end of the sword growls as do a few amanto around him. The amanto thrusts the sword forward, making Gintoki take a step back. The amanto reaches forward, shutting the shoji screen with a slam, plunging Gintoki in the dark again.

Gintoki narrows his eyes. He turns, walking to the other side of the room, turning around to face the shoji. He sighs heavily. "Well… here we go…" Gintoki suddenly breaks into a run towards the shoji, jumping into the air; he lashes out with his foot, smashing the shoji screen out.

"S'cuse me!" Gintoki yells as he smashes the shoji screen, knocking all three amanto down. He lowers himself onto his haunches with a groan, grabbing at his bandages. "Dammit… shouldn't have done that."

"Oi!" The amanto screams, scrambling to grab his sword.

Gintoki grits his teeth, breaking into a run down the corridor. "Dammit!" He screams at the pain, digging his fingers into his chest as if it would subside the pain.

"Hey! Stop!" An amanto screams.

Gintoki, not stopping, looks over his shoulder. "Shit!" He exclaims as he notices that more amanto have joined the three, each carrying an odd assortment of weapons besides swords.

Gintoki looks forward again; noticing that at the end of the corridor was a turn. Gintoki looks behind him once more, an amanto gripping a spear tightly in his hand. Gintoki's eyes widen. "Eh?!"

The amanto pulls his arm back with the spear. Smirking, he throws it.

Gintoki lets out a scream, throwing himself to the ground. He rolls a couple times, slamming into the wall. Gintoki opens his eyes just as the spear enters the wall above his head.

Shaking his head, Gintoki jumps up. Breaking into another run. "Shit…" Gintoki mumbles as he feels his bandages moisten with blood.

Gintoki slows down as he hears heavy thuds. Suddenly at the end of the corridor an amanto appears, carrying a huge club. Gintoki's eyes widen as he realizes it was the Dakini from before.

The Dakini growls at him, sprinting towards him.

Gintoki almost stops, but realizes by the amanto's screams, they were close behind him. Gintoki smirks, running faster.

As he nears Gintoki the Dakini raises his club, bringing it down hard.

Gintoki's smirk breaks into a grin. Suddenly he jumps into the air, just as the club hits the ground where he was. Gintoki chuckles as he goes over the Dakini's head. "Idio-" He stops suddenly as a hand quickly latches onto his ankle. "Huh…?"

The Dakini tightens his grip on Gintoki's ankle, throwing him onto the ground.

Gintoki lets out a scream, as he hits the ground, gritting his teeth as he feels blood rising in his throat.

"Who's the idiot?" The Dakini whispers in a raspy voice.

"Still you." Gintoki murmurs. He lifts his front up with his hands, kicking out with his other leg.

The Dakini smirks, quickly twisting Gintoki's ankle.

Gintoki's eyes widen as he lets out a scream.

"Humans are so fragile…" The Dakini says, tilting his head in fascination.

"What'd you say you dick?" Gintoki growls.

"Hey!" An amanto screams.

The Dakini looks behind him to see the group of amanto. "What do you want?"

The amanto glares at him. "What are you doing? That man was brought here by Boss. We were meant to guard him until he came back."

The Dakini chuckles. "Well, you didn't do a very good job." Before the amanto can retort, he continues. "Just so you know I wasn't going to kill him." He smirks. "He must be pretty strong since Boss wanted him. Too bad he's injured… or I'd fight him."

"Boss didn't bring him here so you can have a fun fight." The amanto snarls.

The Dakini snorts. "You think I—" He's cut off as Gintoki suddenly yanks his ankle out of the Dakini's grip.

"Hey!" He screams, reaching out to grab Gintoki.

Gintoki turns around abruptly, swinging his fist, punching the Dakini on the nose.

The amanto gape in astonishment as the Dakini flies back a couple feet, landing on his back.

Gintoki lets out a hurried breath, gripping his chest. He turns, stumbling as he tries to run, but he doesn't get very far. Suddenly Gintoki hits something hard, falling back.

Gintoki's eyes widen as he looks up, as do the amanto.

"Boss!" An amanto exclaims.

"Hey…" Akatsuki says with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Boss!" Yamazaki screams, running into Kondo's room.<p>

Kondo looks up from his Kanji in surprise. "What's wrong Yamazaki?" He asks, setting down his brush.

"Someone from Okita- san's squad believes they saw Takasugi Shinsuke!"

"What?! Are they sure?!" Kondo asks, jumping up from where he was sitting.

Yamazaki rubs the back of his head nervously. "Um, well. They only saw him from the back, so…" Yamazaki trails off, mouth twitching in nervousness.

"So, you're saying you came here to tell me this by someone's ASSUMPTION!" Kondo screams.

Yamazaki's eyes widen. "I'm sorry! I thought if there was anything, assumption or not, it could be a lead."

Kondo puts a hand against his head, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry Yamazaki… This mess with Oboro and the Tendoshuu is overwhelming." He glances at his kanji. "I thought maybe kanji would calm me, but it didn't really…"

Yamazaki looks down beside Kondo's table, the wastebasket filled with papers. "I guess not…" Yamazaki mumbles. He bites his lip. "Um, Kondo- san… that wasn't everything I wanted to talk about…"

"What else is there?" Kondo asks cautiously.

Yamazaki shifts from one foot to the other. "Um, I went out again today and um… No one has seen Boss in a while."

Kondo nods. "Yes, I know. It hasn't been twenty- four hours yet."

"Actually… you've been in here for quite a while…" Yamazaki mumbles, "And um, it's been thirty- eight hours…"

Kondo's eyes widen. "What?! Why didn't you come get me?!"

"Hijikata- san told me not to bother you!" Yamazaki shrieks.

Kondo's body trembles in anger. "TOSHI!" Kondo screams, running for the shoji.

"Wait! Kondo- san!" Yamazaki screams. "Why does it matter?!"

Kondo glares over his shoulder at Yamazaki. "Because… if Yorozuya did kill Sada, we can't have him out of our sight for too long."

"What… but Kondo- san! We don't know if he did it!"

Kondo smirks. "Like you said, we can't take any chances. Besides…" Kondo's eyes darken. "Yorozuya is the Shiroyasha… I don't even think we can trust him anymore…"

Yamazaki's eyes widen. "W- What are you saying…?"

Kondo smiles sadly, running out of the room.

"Kondo- san!" Yamazaki runs out of the room, stopping suddenly in the entrance. He looks down sadly. "As if I could do anything…"

Yamazaki jolts as he hears something shift to his right. He jumps to the side, reaching for his sword, but stops when he sees who it is. "Um, Okita- san?"

Sougo says nothing, his body trembling, gripping the sword at his side.

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Akatsuki says. He looks down at Gintoki narrowing his eyes he glares up at the amanto. "What the hell are you doing?" The amanto freeze, glancing at the Dakini.<p>

"Um, Sakata Gintoki got out, then Kawasaki got in his way, injuring him further." An amanto says quietly, pointing at the Dakini.

Akatsuki raises an eyebrow. "So, did you guys do that to Kawasaki?"

"N-No… Gintoki did…" The amanto stammers.

Akatsuki's eyes widen, looking down at Gintoki. Suddenly, he bursts out laughing. "I can't believe it! Either though I shouldn't be surprised! But you're injured!"

Gintoki blinks at him. "Are you insane?"

Akatsuki smirks. "Well, you beat a Dakini! They're even stronger than a Yato."

Gintoki snorts. "Yeah right! I've fought a Yato and HE was nowhere near the strength of one!"

"Oh, that's right. You killed Housen." Akatsuki says, his smile widening.

"I didn't kill him." Gintoki growls.

Akatsuki chuckles. "Gintoki, do you really think that those women helped you at all?"

Gintoki's eyes widen slightly. "How did you…?"

"We have cameras in most places." Akatsuki says.

Gintoki's face contorts in repulsion. "You're disgusting."

"The cameras aren't where you think they are!" Akatsuki screams. He sighs. "We saw your whole fight… I'm surprised Kamui didn't interfere…"

"Why would you put a camera in Yoshiwara?" Gintoki asks.

"Because… Housen was there. When he left his clan, we decided to track him. We couldn't believe he decided to make a red light district."

"Even a shitty old man like him has his needs." Gintoki says.

Akatsuki smirks. "It was fun watching you kill him with his own weakness."

"I told you I didn't kill him!" Gintoki retorts.

"And I told you that those women didn't do anything. None of their attacks harmed him." Akatsuki smiles in satisfaction with Gintoki's lack of a retort. He turns, motioning with his hand for Gintoki to follow. Gintoki raises an eyebrow, but listens, following him.

Akatsuki stops, looking over his shoulder. "You can do whatever you want with Kawasaki, kill him or wait till he wakes up."

"Well, aren't you great." Gintoki says sarcastically.

Akatsuki smiles. "Come on." He says, walking down the corridor.

Gintoki looks around the corridor, raising his eyebrows at the all the doors. They were probably vacated. Turning a corner they come to two huge double doors. Akatsuki reaches up, pushing it open slightly.

"Your mansion is too big…" Gintoki says.

Akatsuki's eyes narrow in confusion. "Mansion?"

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Yeah…"

Akatsuki's eyes widen as realization dawns on him. He chuckles, opening the door.

Gintoki's eyes widen as they enter the room. In the middle of the room were huge pillars, but his surprise came to the five figures sitting on them.

"Heh, what are you? A cult?" Gintoki says.

Akatsuki laughs, walking further in the room. "Hey!" He calls. "Sakata Gintoki is…!" He stops abruptly in surprise.

Suddenly a sharp disk flies down from one of the pillars, heading for Gintoki.

Gintoki's eyes widen, ducking quickly. The disk flies over him, burying itself into the wall with a loud crack.

"What the hell?!" Gintoki snarls, jumping up.

One of the figures on a pillar drops down, landing with a light thump. He stands straight, much taller than Gintoki, his hood covering his face. "A normal human's reaction time is zero point fifteen seconds to zero point thirty seconds. He dodged in an approximate value of zero point ten seconds… Are you sure he's human Akatsuki?"

Another man laughs, landing next to Gintoki. "You're such a smartass Akira. Who cares if he's human or not. He's strong."

The other three drop down from their pillars to join them. All of them looked the same with their hoods on.

Akatsuki smirks. "The 'smartass' is Akira and that idiot over there is Souchi. Those three over there are Ryouchi, Minase, and Eiji."

"Why the hell would I want to know your names?" Gintoki growls.

Akatsuki smiles. "I think I already told you."

"I'm leaving." Gintoki says, turning towards the double doors.

"Leaving? How can you leave Gintoki?" Souchi asks.

"You're human… if you go out you'll die." Akira says.

Gintoki raises his eyebrow. "Die…?"

Suddenly Akatsuki bursts out laughing, his red eyes alight.

"You're such a dick." Ryouchi mumbles.

"You really didn't tell him?" Akira asks, shaking his head.

"I thought he already knew. I told him he would be part of the Tendoshuu." Akatsuki says, still chuckling. He looks at Gintoki. "You might want to see this Gintoki." Ryouta walks past Gintoki to the door, reaching up to press a button.

Gintoki's eyes widen as the ceiling retracts in the middle, revealing a window that covers the ceiling. Gintoki takes a step back. "Oh, shit."

Beyond the window revealed stars, but not the stars of the night sky. It showed the stars of space.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We have to distrust each other. It is our only defense against betrayal.- Tennessee Williams<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Oh shit… Gintoki's in space. Well, I'm sorry this was a little… um, late I guess. But I had to scream "I'm screwed!" about a million times on this chapter. Meh. Hm, is Minase a girl or a boy's name? I don't know… I like the name Eiji. That's what I thought of naming Akatsuki at first. Okay~ let's talk about Sougo. I believe he REALLY respects Gintoki. BUT in the latest chapters of the manga, I'm not so sure… Next chapter, might have a little surprise. Or it may not. I've decided to put quotes at the end of all my chapters, so enjoy. Until next chapter!


	27. Don't Keep Things a Secret

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki :)

**Authors Note:** This is a shout out to everyone in Connecticut that has lost their son or daughter. It's terrible that it happened before Christmas. Children aren't meant to die before their parents. Everyone is praying for you guys. My church Sunday lit some candles and we prayed for a while. You never know what could happen, so make sure you love your parents, your children, nephews and nieces, because you don't know how much longer they have. Make every moment with them beautiful. 3

**Chapter 27 **Don't Keep Things a Secret. They'll Come Back and Bite You in the Ass

"Oh shit…" Gintoki mutters. He stares at the stars in disbelief.

Akatsuki smirks. "We're far away from earth now."

Souchi laughs happily. "What's with the sad face Gin? Don't you think it would be fun to be part of the Tendoshuu?"

"Why the hell would I want that?" Gintoki growls. "All you do is kill people without thinking."

"Isn't that what you did Gintoki?" Akira says. He tilts his head. "It's true that the Jiou war was inevitable. The alliance that we made with you humans was never meant to last."

Gintoki glares at him. "Don't get the wrong idea. I… didn't fight in the war for my own selfish desires. It was because of you! Your so- called imposter killed Yoshida Shouyou. He's the reason I fought in that damn war."

Akira's eyes widen. "Killed Yoshida Shouyou…? But…"

Akatsuki bursts out laughing. "Our… imposter didn't kill Yoshida Shouyou. That was a lie."

Gintoki's eyes widen. "What…?"

Akatsuki smirks. "He couldn't have killed Yoshida Shouyou…" Akatsuki reaches up slowly, grabbing the hem of his hood, pulling it back. Gintoki's eyes widen as he reveals his long white hair, and his green skin. His blood red eyes brighter than ever. He grins. "How could he have killed Yoshida Shouyou? If it was me…?"

* * *

><p>Kagura rubs the sleep out of her eyes as she jumps off her shelf in the closet. She yawns. "Sadaharu… What time is it?"<p>

Sadaharu barks as a response. He barks again, walking over to Gintoki's shoji screen. He looks at Kagura and barks.

Kagura raises an eyebrow. "What is it Sadaharu?" She asks, walking over to the shoji. She pulls it open, sticking her head into the empty room. Her eyes widen slightly. "Gin- chan?" Kagura looks up as the front shoji is opened.

"Gin- san! Kagura- chan! Are you up yet?" Shinpachi calls, walking into the main room.

"Shinpachi!" Kagura exclaims, running up to him. "Gin- chan isn't here!"

Shinpachi raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I just told you, you idiot!" Kagura screams, punching him.

Shinpachi grimaces, rubbing his bruised cheek. "I know what you mean…" He mutters. "Maybe he just woke up early."

Kagura glares at him. "That lazy ass would never wake up early…"

Shinpachi looks at the ground. "You're right… he wouldn't even wake up for a job."

"Let's ask the old hag." Kagura suggests.

"What did you call me?" Otose asks, walking into the room with Tama in tow.

"Otose- san, Tama- san? What are you doing here?" Shinpachi asks.

"We came here to pick up the rent." Otose says, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Gin- san isn't here." Shinpachi says.

Otose snorts. "Figures."

"No, I mean he hasn't been here. He didn't come back last night." Shinpachi says, worry in his voice.

Otose shrugs. "He probably finally got knocked up."

"Gin- chan will never find a girl! He's destined to be a virgin for the rest of his life!" Kagura retorts.

"Kagura- chan!" Shinpachi scolds.

Tama's eyes glow red. "I will add this to my data banks."

Otose quickly smacks her on the back of the head. "You don't need that useless information." She looks at Kagura and Shinpachi. "What are you so worried for? He'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" Shinpachi mutters. "He always goes off on his own, never telling us what he's thinking."

"I don't even want to know what that idiot's thinking." Otose says with a shudder.

Shinpachi and Kagura look at each other. "Yeah, but we do." Shinpachi says.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth… that's not how you eat rice!" Katsura screams. The people in the diner turn to look at him at his outburst.<p>

Elizabeth lifts his hands from the bowl of rice, glaring at Katsura.

"Have you forgotten how to use chopsticks?" Katsura chastises. "Here I'll show you." He lifts up a chopstick. "Hold this one like a pencil…" He picks up the other chopstick. "Now, rest this one between your thumb and finger."

Elizabeth listens, positioning the chopsticks. He picks up a piece of rice slowly.

"See? Good job Elizabeth." Katsura praises.

Elizabeth looks at the piece of rice, lifting it slowly to his mouth. Suddenly the piece of rice falls off of the chopsticks. Elizabeth blinks, his body starting to shake.

Katsura's eyes widen slightly. "E-Elizabeth."

Elizabeth grips the chopsticks, quickly slamming them onto the table in anger. The chopsticks standing up in the table.

Katsura shakes in surprise, moving his hand away from the chopsticks that were only a few inches from burying themselves into his hand.

"E-Elizabeth!" Katsura screams.

"Zura…" A voice interrupts.

Katsura's eyes widen as he sees who it is. "Tatsuma? What are you doing here?"

Tatsuma smiles slightly. "Mutsu and I have a shipment due here…" Tatsuma's face suddenly turns grave. "Zura… there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

><p>Gintoki shakes his head in disbelief. "You…"<p>

Akatsuki grins. "Funny… how things change. You used to be such a feisty kid. You just jumped in to help your friend when I took his eye." He chuckles. "What's wrong Gintoki? Are you wishing to kill me? Well, with a greater passion than before. You know, it's quite funny how you believed my imposter was the one. You tried to kill him so mercilessly. Let me tell you Gintoki…" Suddenly, he's cut off as the door is opened and an amanto runs in.

"Boss! You need to see this!" He screams, carrying a stack of papers.

Akatsuki raises an eyebrow, grabbing a paper on top of the stack as do the other elders.

"W-What?" Souchi murmurs, his eyes wide.

Akira shakes his head, glancing at Akatsuki in surprise.

Akatsuki's body shakes in anger, his hand tightening into a fist, crushing the paper. "Those bastards!" He screams.

* * *

><p>"Kondo? What did you call us here for?" Hijikata asks, lighting a cigarette.<p>

Sougo sighs. "My show is on right now Gorilla."

Kondo looks out over the Shinsengumi. Some looked questioning, but most looked bored. Kondo takes a deep breath.

"Hurry up!" Sougo exclaims. Sougo's eyes widen as Kondo actually glares at him.

Hijikata raises an eyebrow at this. "What is it Kondo?"

Kondo bites his lip, his eyes sad. "There's a bounty…"

Hijikata takes the cigarette out of his mouth. "A bounty...?"

Kondo nods. "The bounty of 46,324 yen is circulating around the amanto."

Hijikata's eyes widen. "That much? Just for an amanto?"

Kondo looks at the ground. "It's not for an amanto…"

Sougo snorts. "A human is wanted for that much? Who'd he kill?"

Kondo twitches at the word 'kill'. "The thing is we know this man fully well."

Sougo's eyes widen as he realizes what Kondo is getting at. "What are you saying?!" He screams.

"Sougo!" Kondo screams. "Enough!"

"Kondo, get on with it! Who is it?!" Hijikata yells, slightly irritated.

"The bounty is for Sakata Gintoki. Apparently he did kill someone." Kondo says sullenly. Everyone in the room looks at him in surprise.

"Kondo, we don't know if he killed Sada." Hijikata says.

Kondo grimaces. "Did I say it was Sada?" He rubs the back of his head. "He killed more than one person… The people in the red light district found a camera. The tape on it showed Sakata Gintoki. He killed an amanto there named Housen, but he had help…" Sougo opens his mouth to retort, but Kondo holds up a hand. "Don't say that 'he's an amanto, it shouldn't matter'. It does matter. Murder is murder. The other man's name was Jiraia. Now, this was also in the red lights district. It looked like Sakata Gintoki was helping a woman, the woman that also helped him kill Housen. But, Gintoki still killed him. These are all cases of murder."

Hijikata shakes his head, his eyes wide. "Kondo… You're seriously suggesting that…"

Kondo nods firmly, his eyes shimmering. "I called it all for your attention, that I' am issuing the arrest of Sakata Gintoki."

* * *

><p><strong>In this country, don't forget, a habit is no damn private hell. There's no solitary confinement outside of jail. A habit is hell for those you love. And in this country it's the worst kind of hell for those who love you. - Billie Holiday<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> *Shakes head* Kondo… damn gorilla.

I said there might be a surprise in this chapter… I guess that's a… surprise. Well, maybe you think this is a good devolvement, maybe not…

HAVE AN AMAZING, SPECTACULAR CHRISTMAS! ;)


	28. You Can't Expect Someone to Mature

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** ….Let's all say Ganbatte to each other during this New Year.

**Chap. 28 You Can't Expect Someone to Mature if You Yourself Aren't Matured**

"Kondo… how can you say that…?" Sougo whispers. He glares at Kondo. "He was just defending himself!"

"Defending…" Kondo smiles slightly. "Those are cases of just defending someone…" Kondo squints as if in pain. "This matter isn't really on those two cases…"

Hijikata sighs. "Kondo…"

Kondo glares at him. "I'm tired of you two thinking this isn't right. It doesn't matter the good things he does now. Think of what he's done in the past. Sakata Gintoki told us himself that he is the Shiroyasha."

Hijikata takes a drag from his cigarette. "Kondo... Why did you bring up the idea of arresting him now? We've known he was the Shiroyasha for quite a while. Even that he is associated with Takasugi Shinsuke."

Kondo averts his eyes. "That…"

Sougo takes an angry step forward. "Are you saying that you had the idea of arresting him this whole time?!"

"Sougo!" Kondo screams.

Sougo grits his teeth, grabbing his sword, gripping the sword tightly, his hand quivering. Suddenly, he turns, walking out of the room.

Everyone doesn't know what to do as they look between Kondo and the shoji.

"He's such a…" Kondo shakes his head, trailing off.

"Kondo… Were you going to say child?" Hijikata sighs. "Kondo… he _is_ a child."

"Toshi! Think of how long he has been here! All of the things he's seen! He should've matured by now!" Kondo screams, frustrated.

"Sir?" Yamazaki cuts in, raising a nervous hand. "This isn't because of maturity. It's a case of him losing someone he genuinely respects."

Kondo blinks. "Respects…?"

"Are you saying you seriously didn't notice Kondo?" Hijikata asks.

Kondo scratches the back of his head. "Um, I guess… But I didn't take it as far as respect…"

"So, are you going to drop the charges of Sakata Gintoki's arrest?" Someone asks.

"Of course not." Kondo says, speaking confidently.

Hijikata opens his mouth in surprise, his cigarette falling out. "Wait… Kondo… Why?"

Kondo sighs, walking over to the shoji. "You seriously think I was going to drop the charges because of that? Don't think ill of this matter…" Kondo slowly turns his head away from the group. "I don't give a damn about who he respects."

"Wait! Kondo!" Hijikata screams.

Without turning Kondo sighs. "Toshi… Everyone. You see Sakata Gintoki and he resists, don't hesitate to end his life." With that he's gone.

Hijikata closes his eyes for a second, sighing heavily.

"Hijikata- san… I don't think I could kill boss…" Yamazaki whispers. The rest of the group nod in agreement.

Hijikata looks out over the group, almost every face downcast. Suddenly Hijikata slams the cigarette into the wall, extinguishing it. He grits his teeth. "Tch, damn gorilla…"

* * *

><p>"What?!" Katsura screams. The whole diner turns to look at them. Katsura blinks, lowering his voice. "Are you sure Tatsuma?"<p>

"You want proof?" Tatsuma asks. Not waiting for an answer he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket, handing it to Katsura.

Katsura unfolds the paper, seeing a familiar face on the page. "So, it's true… Gintoki has a bounty…"

Tatsuma raises an eyebrow. "You actually seem surprised."

"I'm not… it's the price… How is it so much? What did he do?" Katsura asks.

Tatsuma laughs. "Well, Zura… He made an enemy of the Harusame and he's the legendary Shiroyasha."

"Hm and I thought you were an idiot…" Katsura mutters.

Tatsuma's eye twitches in irritation. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that…" He sighs, scratching the back of his head. "Then, it gets confusing… Wouldn't they be after you, since you were with Gintoki during the Benizakura incident?"

Katsura raises an eyebrow. "This can't be because of the Benizakura… it has to be something else."

Tatsuma sets his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand. "Katsura… this can't be about the Shiroyasha… How do they know Gintoki's the Shiroyasha?"

Katsura leans back in the booth, shaking his head. "This bounty has to be from someone with more power…"

"What do you mean?" Tatsuma asks.

Katsura looks down at the table, hesitating. "Well, think about what's been happening… Don't you think it has to be something bigger…?" He looks up, meeting Tatsuma's eyes. "Like the Tendoshuu."

"The Tendoshuu?" Tatsuma says in surprise. "But, they want him to work with them."

"Yes, I know… but Tatsuma, think. There weren't many elders that showed up at the Shogun's place. What if there's more."

Tatsuma's eyes widen. "More? You mean in the world?"

Katsura nods. "The world and the universe. They could be anyone. With all the amanto on the streets we could have passed one without noticing."

Tatsuma leans back in the booth. "Damn Zura, you made me feel uncomfortable for a minute there."

"Don't take this lightly, Tatsuma." Katsura says, glaring. "They could even know our names, since we are associated with Gintoki. But, the biggest theory I have is that there were spies. The Shinsengumi have a lot of information and…" Katsura's cut off when Tatsuma speaks up.

"Wait! The Shinsengumi know that Gintoki is the Shiroyasha? How?"

Katsura raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Gintoki told them himself."

Tatsuma grits his teeth. "Is he an idiot?!"

Katsura smiles. "I don't think I've ever seen you mad before…" Before Tatsuma can say anything else, Elizabeth tugs on Katsura's yukata. Katsura nods. "We're going to go."

"I see you enjoy my gift…" Tatsuma says, smiling slightly.

Katsura stands, smirking. "Yes… I don't think I ever thanked you…"

"You don't need to… Your friendship is enough." Tatsuma says, closing his eyes.

Katsura chuckles. "You know, I don't ever remember you saying such cool things."

Tatsuma laughs. "I've always said cool things Zura."

Katsura smiles. "It's not Zura, its Katsura."

* * *

><p>"Those bastards!" Akatsuki screams, his eyes glowing a brighter crimson.<p>

"Calm down Akatsuki." Akira says quietly.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow, grabbing Souchi's paper. His eyes widen as he sees his picture. "What the hell…"

Akatsuki turns abruptly, glaring at Gintoki. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Well, considering he did many things over the years that would concern the others… It could be anything." Eiji says.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Others?"

"Yeah! The other part of the Tendoshuu! They broke off from us after hearing…" Souchi starts saying excitedly, until Akira slaps him on the back of the head.

"Stop acting like an excited child." Akira scolds.

Gintoki's eyes widen as he notices Souchi _is_ a child… Much younger than himself, but maybe a little older than Kagura. Gintoki's eyes narrow at the thought of the Tendoshuu recruiting children.

"What are you planning to do Akatsuki?" Akira asks.

"No! Akira! Don't goad him!" Souchi screams.

Akira raises an eyebrow. "Goad him into what?"

Akatsuki turns his back on the group, suddenly chuckling. "You want to know what I'm planning. I think I'll give what everybody wants…"

"Akatsuki…?" Ryouchi says cautiously.

"That's right…" Akatsuki turns, grinning madly, the crimson dancing in his eyes. "I think we should give them a war."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Grown-ups never understand anything by themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always and forever explaining things to them"-Antoine de Saint-Exupéry<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hola! Yes, Souchi is a child. I'd say maybe 15 or 16. What? You're telling me that's not a child? Fine, voices in my head. He's a damn teenager. Damn, why are you always on my ass. Okay, well Souchi is a child for the reason… that will be explained later. That's it… Why are you still reading this? Now that I put that sentence there, the people not reading this are going to scroll down to that sentence and think I'm such a dumbass. Well, guess what… SpongeBob hates you people. HA! You're hated by the best American animated character! Yes, my friends… America has made something of brilliance. Until next chapter! *Jumps onto my cliff in superhero pose*


	29. Insanity Usually Runs in the Family

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note: **Hola! Enjoy this 29th chapter of mine…

**Chap. 29 Insanity Usually Runs in the Family**

Akatsuki grins. "I think we should give them a war." Everyone looks at him, dumbfounded.

Akira's the first to speak. "Are you insane?! You think he'd fight back? Your bro-" Akira suddenly stops, eyes widening as he says too much.

Akatsuki's eyes narrow into a hard-set glare. "Don't ever talk about him." Suddenly, he blinks, eyes widening. "I… need to check something…" With that he turns, exiting through the double doors.

Once he's gone, Souchi turns to Gintoki, grinning broadly. "Now we can get Gin up to speed on everything."

"We don't need to tell him anything." Akira says, glaring at Gintoki.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow at the sudden hostility.

Eiji sighs. "We might as well tell him…"

"Good!" Souchi exclaims excitedly. Souchi taps his chin in thought. "Let's see…"

"About half of the Tendoshuu broke off from us a while back." Akira interrupts.

"Hey! Akira! I want to tell it!" Souchi says.

Akira ignores him, causing Souchi to pout. "Akatsuki hates the guy who took the group… I think you humans call that sibling rivalry."

Gintoki's eyes widen slightly. "Sibling rivalry? They're brothers?"

Akira nods. "His brother was… jealous of him…" Eiji, Ryouchi, Minase, and Souchi look at him in surprise. Akira ignores them, continuing. "So, his brother turned on him… Akatsuki took one side of the Tendoshuu, while he took the other."

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Is that it? Jealousy? That's the most idiotic thing. Betraying your brother for being jealous, the one person you shared half your life with." Akira's eyes widen in surprise.

Eiji turns to Ryouchi and Minase, nodding. Eiji looks at Gintoki. "If you'd come with us Gintoki…"

Gintoki blinks. "Uh, sure…"

As soon as they leave, Souchi turns to Akira. "Why did you lie to him?"

Akira snorts. "Like hell I'd tell him the truth."

Souchi raises an eyebrow. "Man, what's up your ass? Why don't you want to tell him?"

Akira looks away. "It's not like I don't…"

Souchi grins, turning so he can see Akira's face. "So, what is it?"

Akira glares, grabbing Souchi's hair, pulling. "Damn, you're so noisy!"

"Ow! Hey!" Souchi swats at Akira's hands. Akira laughs, releasing Souchi's hair. Souchi purses his lips, hands gripping his head. "Hey, Akira… Why did you seem so surprised when Gintoki was talking about jealousy?"

Akira's eyes widen. He quickly turns around. "I did not look surprised."

Suddenly Souchi shows up in front of him, poking his cheek. "Yes. You. Did." He leers.

Akira slaps his hand away, chuckling. "Whatever… But, I don't think Akatsuki wants Gintoki to know the real reason…"

"Really~" Souchi slurs, poking Akira's cheek again.

"You brat!" Akira yells, wrapping his arms around Souchi, putting him in a headlock. Souchi laughs like a child. Akira rolls his eyes, a small smile coming to his lips.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Hijikata asks.<p>

Sougo looks slowly behind him, glaring. "Leave me alone…" Hijikata sighs as Sougo lifts the bazooka.

"And where the hell are you going with that thing?" Hijikata asks.

"I always carry it around…"

Hijikata snorts. "Well, this time you look prepared to kill someone other than me."

"I'm not going to kill someone." Sougo turns, glaring. "It's for if anyone interferes."

Hijikata raises an eyebrow. "Interferes with what?"

"I'm going to find boss…" Sougo says, walking past Hijikata armed with sword and bazooka.

Hijikata turns in confusion. "Wait. What? Why do you want to find him?"

Sougo grips the handle on the bazooka. "I'm going to warn him."

Hijikata's eyes widen slightly. "Really?"

"You got a problem?" Sougo demands, glaring.

Hijikata laughs. "No, but I think that's a good idea." He takes out a cigarette, lighting it.

Now it's Sougo's turn to be surprised. "What are you…?"

Hijikata smirks, turning. He pumps his fist in the air slowly. He turns his head to look at Sougo. "Let's start a rebellion…" He grins. "Sougo."

Sougo presses his lips together, nodding slowly.

* * *

><p>Kondo watches Sougo and Hijikata walk away. He sighs. "This has become troublesome…" He smirks. "But, that was the first time I've seen those two agree on something…"<p>

"Captain!" Yamazaki screams.

Kondo shakes his head. "What is it Yamazaki?"

"One of the guy's patrolling saw a ship approaching!" Yamazaki screams.

Kondo raises an eyebrow. "Yamazaki… There are a lot of ships that come and go over Edo a day."

"Yeah, but Captain… The ship had a sign…" Yamazaki whispers. He bites his lip. "It was the Harusame symbol."

Kondo's eyes widen. Suddenly he turns, breaking into a run.

"Wait, captain!" Yamazaki screams, running after Kondo. "Couldn't it just be the squads?!"

"No!" Kondo screams. "It's not the squads…" He whispers.

* * *

><p>"Why did we leave?" Gintoki asks. Not particularly speaking to one of them.<p>

"Tension was just bad in there." Eiji says. Gintoki's eyes narrow. Eiji laughs. "You're pretty sharp. We're going to find Akatsuki."

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"So we can give you the true story about what happened between Akatsuki and his brother."

"Wait. That bastard lied to me?" Gintoki growls.

"Well, no… Not really. Jealousy was only part of the reason." Eiji says. "The real reason was that-" Eiji is cut off as the door swings open, slamming into Eiji's face.

"Eiji?!" Ryouchi exclaims.

Akatsuki looks around the door. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dammit! Akatsuki!" Eiji screams, gripping his bleeding nose.

Akatsuki looks both ways down the corridor. "Where are Akira and Souchi?" Without waiting for an answer, he continues. "I need you guys to tell them and everyone else that we're going back to Earth." Everyone's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait… What?" Eiji asks.

Akatsuki grins. "I had a bad feeling so I came to look at the transmitter, which has a messenger from my brother's ship."

"What?! There's someone from our group on your brother's ship?!" Eiji exclaims.

Akatsuki raises an eyebrow. "Are you stupid? Of course there is. My brother probably has someone on this ship." Suddenly he breaks into another grin. "The messenger told me some good news." He chuckles. "It seems… we're going to see the war a little earlier."

"W-What do you mean?" Ryouchi asks.

Akatsuki laughs, slamming the door shut behind him with a flourish. "We're going to Earth! Well…" He looks down at the ground, a small smile coming to his lips. "We're going to Edo…" He looks over at Gintoki and the others. His grins widens, his canines seeming sharper. The red in his eyes as thick as blood. "Let's go see this… brother of mine."

* * *

><p>Ryouta walks up to Shinpachi and Kagura, he looks at Shinpachi, tapping his head. "You okay?" Shinpachi nods, smiling. Ryouta chuckles. "Where's Gintoki?"<p>

"We haven't seen that curly haired bastard for two days!" Kagura screams.

Ryouta's eyes widen. "What? Where could he…" Ryouta trails off as the wind starts to pick up. His eyes widen as a ship comes into view, hovering overhead.

Kagura's eyes widen. "Is that…?"

The ship starts its descent. Ryouta squints, seeing the heads of several amanto on the deck of the ship. He gasps slightly, eyes widening as he sees amanto wearing familiar cloaks. He takes a step back as their hoods come down, their smiling faces staring right at him.

"W-Why are they here?" Shinpachi asks.

Ryouta's eyes narrow. "I know why…" He answers, the ship touching the ground.

Ryouta, Kagura, and Shinpachi turn as squad cars speed towards them, screeching to a stop.

"T-The Shinsengumi?!" Shinpachi exclaims.

Kondo and Yamazaki step out of the first squad car, the rest of Shinsengumi from the others. "Get ready!" Kondo screams. The Shinsengumi members nod, drawing their swords.

Kondo lowers his sword slightly, noticing Kagura, and Shinpachi. "Yorozuya, what..." Kondo trails off as a door on the side of the ship opens, releasing a platform. A man steps out, starting his descent down the platform.

Everyone stares, eyes widening at every confident step the man took. Kondo quickly raises his sword again when the man reaches the end of the platform.

The man reaches up, grabbing the hem of his hood, pulling it down. The man smiles, his teeth as sharp as a shark. He tilts his head, his shaggy black hair, shifting slightly. He grins widely, one eye shining bright blue and the other a swirling pool of crimson.

* * *

><p>"<strong>It is well that war is so terrible. We should grow too fond of it."-Robert E. Lee<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Damn, there were a lot of twists in this chapter… If you feel as if I'm getting off the main Gintama setting, I will not. Gintoki will have a bigger moment NEXT CHAPTER. It will most likely be all about him. Sorry, it's been like two chapters with barely any Gintoki at all.

Yes! Akatsuki's bro has a heterochromia. People are born that way, so don't ask me to explain a reason why.

Also! Hijikata and Sougo agreed on something! Muwhahahaha! It must be the apocalypse.


	30. Brotherhood is a Scary Thing

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Um… pandas… I like them… Enjoy chapter 30!

**Chap. 30 Brotherhood is a Scary Thing**

The man reaches up, grabbing the hem of his hood, pulling it down. The man smiles, his teeth as sharp as a shark. He tilts his head, his shaggy black hair, shifting slightly. He grins widely, one eye shining bright blue and the other a swirling pool of crimson.

Kondo grips his sword walking forward. His eyes never leaving the man. He stops, sliding his foot back slightly, at the ready. "What is your business here?" He calls.

The man blinks suddenly as if finally noticing his presence. He stares at Kondo for a second, eyebrows knitted together. Suddenly a look of disdain washes over his features. He looks behind him, the amanto on the deck jump down, landing with a series of thuds.

The man blinks slowly, looking tired. "My business? My business… is not with you."

With that said the amanto take a step forward, weapons in hand.

The man steps off the platform, turning to look at Ryouta. A small smirk comes to his lips. "You… You are helping Sakata Gintoki now?" The man's face changes slightly into something that Ryouta can't place. The man looks at Kagura and Shinpachi. "You two… You are the ones with Sakata Gintoki?" He shifts his jaw slightly. "May I ask where he is?" He closes his eyes the corners of his mouth lifting up into an unnerving grin.

"The hell?!" Kagura screams.

"Kagura- chan!" Shinpachi exclaims in surprise.

"Like we'd tell you, you bastard!" Kagura yells, clenching her fist, raising it.

The man's grin slowly turns into a frown. He opens his eyes slightly glaring at Kagura, his demeanor quickly changing to a fearsome aura. "Really?" Kagura glares back, standing her ground.

Ryouta quickly steps in front of Kagura and Shinpachi. "Gintoki's not here. The children haven't seen him for a while." Ryouta's eyes narrow into a glare. "So, don't get them involved."

The man chuckles. "I wasn't planning to, but if the children want a fight I'll gladly give it to them." His eyes shift slightly. "But, you. I don't think you should be the one spitting out threats." He grins, eyes brimming with insanity. "I could kill you before you even had the chance to blink."

"I wasn't threatening you…" Ryouta smirks. "I was implying it."

The man snorts. "Well… I have nuisances to take care of." He turns slightly, flicking his hand at the amanto. Suddenly, they charge at the Shinsengumi.

* * *

><p>Gintoki slips his boots on, finally getting his full wardrobe back. He sighs; the whole ordeal had become slightly annoying.<p>

"Hey Gin!" Souchi yells, popping his head into the small room that Gintoki was in. His eyes widen. "Whoa! The way you wear the yukata is so cool!"

"Stop being such an idiot." Akira says appearing suddenly, bopping Souchi on the back of the head as he walks past the doorway, he disappears but not before giving Gintoki a glare.

"Akira!" Souchi yells after him, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, what's that guy's problem?" Gintoki asks.

Souchi raises an eyebrow. "Akira? He's the same I guess." He smiles. "He's like my older brother." Before Gintoki can say anything, Souchi runs over to the window, jumping up and down. "We're in Edo!"

Gintoki blinks, walking over to the window. Sure enough there was the terminal. Gintoki slowly puts his hand against his hip, not finding his sword. "Hey, where's my sword?" Gintoki asks.

Souchi shrugs. "Akatsuki might have it."

Gintoki turns quickly, rushing for the door.

Souchi eyes widen slightly. "Is that wooden sword really important?"

Gintoki stops at the doorway, turning slightly he smirks. "Nope… I ordered it." He disappears out the door before Souchi can say anything else.

Gintoki looks at walls of the hallway. He never got a chance to see anything and there wasn't anything to see. Gintoki raises an eyebrow at the lack of anything on the walls. He turns the corner only to stop abruptly at the figure in front of him.

Akira looks down at him, glaring. "What are you doing wandering around?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?" Gintoki says returning the glare. Gintoki was about to walk past Akira, but his next question stopped him.

"Are you looking for your sword?"

Gintoki raises an eyebrow, but he suddenly smirks. "Eavesdropping now?"

"I just want to make sure you don't put shit in the kid's head." Akira says. Gintoki raises a questioning eyebrow. Akira smirks, lifting his cloak slightly. "Well, here's your sword." He says revealing the wooden sword with "Lake Toya" written on the handle.

Gintoki reaches for it, but Akira moves his hand out of Gintoki's reach. Gintoki's eyes narrow. "What the hell?"

Akira looks down at the sword. "How do you fight with this thing, Gintoki? Shouldn't it break?"

"Huh? The hell… Yeah, it's broken multiple times… I just order a new one when it does." Gintoki says.

"Order?" Akira says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I buy it off TV."

Akira's eyes widen in surprise, but that surprise suddenly turns to laughter, but this was not a happy man laughing. "You… You fight with a wooden sword that you just buy…" He grinds his teeth. "Aren't the samurai's swords supposed to be their prized possessions? Your swords help you protect those around you don't they?!" He chuckles, glaring at Gintoki. "Most had the ones they protect die when their swords break. What about when your sword breaks Gintoki? Do you lose someone you're trying to protect? Or do you lose a part of your soul?"

"Neither." Gintoki answers immediately. He smiles slightly at Akira's surprised expression. "Even if the sword is broken, or even shattered. We would stand our ground and fight with the last two weapons we had left. We'd stand our ground, with nothing but our resolve and the strength we had left."

Akira snorts. "Really? What about the ones you protect. Strength and resolve is never enough."

"Oh, well, I found it helped. The ones I'm trying to protect can take care of themselves. They have their own resolve and strength, but if they ever need me all they need to do is call." Gintoki says. He smirks. "So, I believe your little brother figure would be fine."

Akira's eyes widen suddenly, but he quickly glares. "Leave him out of this." He says, venom dripping off his words.

Gintoki shrugs, snatching his sword from Akira's hand. He turns to explore the other hallway, but stops. He turns with a small smile. "I forgot to say this, but… my real sword is not a simple thing I order. My real sword… is hanging between my legs."

"What?!" Akira screams.

"Akira! Gin!" Souchi yells, running down the hallway towards them. Gintoki watches as Akira's face turns serene. Souchi grins. "We're landing!" Souchi suddenly bites his lip looking troubled. "It seems Akatsuki's brother is already fighting."

"Akatsuki's going to land in the middle of a fight?!" Akira exclaims. "Shouldn't he plan a more subtle attack?" At Souchi's shrug, Akira clicks his tongue in annoyance. "That bastard…"

"Who's the bastard?" Akatsuki asks walking up to them. Not waiting for an answer he continues. "We landed, so let's go."

* * *

><p>Kondo jumps back, bumping into Yamazaki as an amanto swings his sword. "Yamazaki! Use some coordination!"<p>

"I'm sorry!" Yamazaki exclaims flustered. "But, captain! There's a ship landing!"

Kondo looks up his eyes widening as another ship comes down. "He sent reinforcements?!"

"I don't think so…" Yamazaki says, pointing a finger at the man responsible.

The man with the red and blue eyes was looking the ship as it lands in surprise. The man starts walking forward as a door rises, releasing a platform. The man smiles as he sees the one he spent half his life with. The one he used to call brother.

Akatsuki looks down, eyes narrowing into a glare. He starts his descent down the platform, eyes never leaving the man.

"It's been a while, brother." The man says as Akatsuki reaches the end of the platform, his smile widening.

Akatsuki glares at him. "Don't call me that… Kakeru."

"Hm, you don't like to be called brothers anymore? You hurt my feelings." Kakeru says with a dry laugh.

Something shifts in Akatsuki's eyes. "You…" Before Akatsuki can say anything more, screaming resounds from inside the ship. Akatsuki sighs tiredly. "Idiots…" He mumbles.

"Would you shut the hell up!" One screams.

"Huh?! Yours is probably as big as the kid's!"

"I said leave him out of this!"

"Akira! Is that true?"

"Like hell it is!"

Akatsuki grips his forehead massaging it, irritated.

"My sword _is _bigger than you and the boy put together!"

"Stop talking about dicks!"

A vein pops in Akatsuki's forehead. He turns angrily. "Get your asses out here!" He screams.

"With pleasure boss!" Ryouchi, Minase, and Eiji say together, showing up at the entrance. They reach back grabbing Souchi, Akira, and Gintoki throwing them down the platform.

Akatsuki sighs, stepping to the side as Akira, Souchi, and Gintoki tumble down the platform.

Akira lands first, Gintoki landing on him, enticing a groan from Akira. Souchi's last landing at the top, laughing like a child.

Gintoki groans. "I'm too old for this…"

"_You're_ too old?" Akira growls from the bottom of the pile.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akatsuki says calmly, too calmly.

"Look what you did." Gintoki says. "You made him irritated."

"Like hell I did?!" Akira screams.

They pick themselves up, looking at the scene in front of them. Everyone ceased fighting waiting for the next order. Even the Shinsengumi. Kondo was looking at him in surprise.

Gintoki looks over eyes widening as he sees familiar figures.

"Gin- chan!" Kagura screams, running towards them.

"Wait! Kagura- chan!" Shinpachi yells, looking slightly worried.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. Worried? Suddenly Gintoki's eyes widen as he realizes that Kagura's face is not relieved… It's angry. "Oh, shit…"

Kagura jumps in the air, raising her legs, drop kicking Gintoki, sending him flying. "You bastard!" She screams, jumping on top of him. She grabs the sides of his face, slamming the back of his head into the ground. "You bastard! Idiot! Stupid!" She screams, still slamming his head into the ground.

"What the hell's happening?" Eiji asks as they all watch the scene, with glazed look in their eyes.

Akira smirks. "I don't know, but it's funny."

"Kagura- chan!" Shinpachi screams, grabbing Kagura, pulling her off of Gintoki.

"Let go Glasses!" Kagura screams.

"My name isn't Glasses!" Shinpachi retorts. "Gin- san! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Gintoki says sitting up. He gives Shinpachi a thumbs up, blood pouring out of the back of his head.

"You're not okay!" Shinpachi shrieks.

"Gintoki!" Ryouta runs up to them. "You were with them the whole time?"

Gintoki glares, pointing at Akatsuki. "Blame that bastard." Gintoki looks over at Akatsuki, who wasn't looking at him, but the man with the red and blue eyes. Gintoki's eyes widen slightly as he realizes the man wasn't looking at Akatsuki, but at him.

Kakeru smiles, eyes bright. "So… you're Gintoki?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Being his real brother I could feel I live in his shadows, but I never have and I do not now. I live in his glow."- Michael Morpurgo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Yay! Done with a chapter! Been a while, ne?

I think Kakeru fits him… I don't even know what it means this time. Meh…

The next chapter may come earlier. No promises. Until next chapter!


	31. Miscalculations are the Worst Mistake

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** I figured out what the name Kakeru (Akatsuki's brother) means! Now, time to make fun of it~ Enjoy this 31st chapter of mine… or else. Just kidding…

**Chap. 31 Miscalculations are the Worst Mistakes to Make **

Kakeru smiles, eyes bright. "So… you're Gintoki?"

Akatsuki glares at Ryouta who said Gintoki's name.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Kakeru's smile widens, his eyes flickering with slight bloodlust. "I'm…" Before he can say anymore Akatsuki steps in between Kakeru and Gintoki.

Akatsuki smirks. "It will do you well not to interfere."

"Hm? Really?" Kakeru smiles. "Enlighten me on what I'm not supposed to interfere in."

Akatsuki grinds his teeth. "You…"

Kakeru grins, walking forward, passing Akatsuki. "I was simply going to introduce myself, brother." He says, stopping in front of Gintoki. He drops to his haunches so he's eye level with Gintoki. "Hey there, I'm Kakeru." Kakeru's smile drops slightly as Gintoki's eyes narrow.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "You're hung over?"

Kakeru's eyes widen as does everyone else.

"Gin- san! Don't use the meanings of his name" Shinpachi whispers harshly.

"No, no Gin- chan!" Kagura exclaims. "It means he's lacking in something." She leans down as if to whisper in Gintoki's ear, but she speaks normally. "I mean look at his hair, he needs to cut it, ne? Also, he needs to shave. I wonder if it's a jungle down there too."

"Little girls shouldn't be saying that!" Shinpachi shrieks.

"Shhh, Shinpachi." Gintoki says, putting a hand in front of his lips. "You're going to make him embarrassed."

"Shhh, my ass! You've been talking normally! Everyone hears you!" Shinpachi screams.

Gintoki and Kagura shake their heads and say in unison. "It's not his fault that he has such a half- assed name."

Kakeru blinks several times. Akatsuki bursts out laughing. Akira smiles. Souchi covers his mouth, so his laughter doesn't escape. Ryouchi, Minase and Eiji look on in surprise.

Kakeru's eyes darken slightly, setting his jaw, he smiles. "So, you're really the one that defeated Housen?" He smirks, the colors of his eyes moving like waves. "You seem like a child more than anything." He stands, spinning on his heel. He looks at Akatsuki, the red in his left eye looking brighter than the blue in his right.

Akatsuki's eyes narrow at the coldness in Kakeru's eyes. They seemed off somehow, almost as if…

"He's nothing more than a child… Guess I overestimated him." Kakeru says.

"Overestimated?" Akatsuki repeats, surprised.

"Hey! Gin is completely capable!" Souchi yells, annoyed. Akira looks down at him, his eye twitching slightly.

Kakeru smirks. "And I'm hearing that from a child?" He looks at Akatsuki, his eyes genuinely sad. "Well, this is goodbye for a while, brother."

Akatsuki's eyes widen. "Wait. You're leaving?!"

Kakeru's eyes narrow at Gintoki. "Yes, there was no use coming."

"W- Wait!" Akatsuki stutters. "What about the bounty?!"

Kakeru raises an eyebrow. "Bounty? What bounty?"

"You… You didn't release the bounty…?" Eiji asks.

"Bounty on whom?" He points at Gintoki. "Him? Like hell I'd do that without meeting him first." Kakeru shifts his feet, smirking. "It looks like a little information slipped past that I didn't get to hear. Akira? I thought you were going to tell me everything."

Everyone turns to Akira who was already walking towards Kakeru. "I'm sorry, I heard the news, but couldn't get to the transmitter." He said looking at Akatsuki who was using the transmitter to find the coordinates of Kakeru.

"A-Akira…?" Souchi starts, eyes wide. Akira turns his gaze away from Souchi.

Kakeru laughs. "Well, looks like someone grew attached to you Akira."

Souchi whimpers slightly as Akira chuckles.

Eiji looks at Souchi, suddenly he steps forward. "You bastard!"

"Stop!" Akatsuki says, throwing a hand in front of Eiji, blocking his path.

"Boss?!" Eiji says in surprise.

Akatsuki sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Things just got more complicated…" He murmurs quietly.

Kakeru smirks. "It's nice to finally see you annoyed."

Akatsuki chuckles. "I don't know why you should be so satisfied. I'm not annoyed with Akira being with you… That's his own damn decision. But the matter with…" He trails off. He snaps his attention back to Kakeru. "Do whatever the hell you want. We'll take our leave first." He says, turning towards the ship

"W-What?! Boss?!" Eiji yells.

"Akatsuki!" Kakeru screams. Akatsuki turns to look into Kakeru's infuriated eyes. "You think I came here to give you a damn family reunion?!"

"Hm, I didn't think that at all…" Akatsuki says, smirking.

Kakeru grits his teeth. "Then get ready." Suddenly he sprints forward, throwing his fist out.

Akatsuki turns around in surprise. He quickly grabs Kakeru's fist in his hand. He smirks. "Kakeru… You could never get to my level." Akatsuki's eyes widen slightly when Kakeru chuckles.

"Level? And what level would that be…?" His smirk turns into a maddening grin. "Enlighten me." He whispers. Suddenly, Kakeru pulls back, pulling Akatsuki towards him. His eyes brighten as he thrusts his knee up, connecting with Akatsuki's abdomen.

Akatsuki's eyes widen as the air leaves him. He coughs, saliva spilling out.

"Boss!" Eiji screams.

Kakeru chuckles insanely, eyes wide. "Brother… I think you're nowhere near _**my**_ level." Kakeru raises a hand, grabbing Akatsuki's throat, lifting him in the air.

Akatsuki grips Kakeru's arm, gritting his teeth as he gasps for air.

"Bastard!" Eiji screams, running towards Kakeru.

"Eiji!" Ryouchi exclaims.

Eiji's eyes widen, stopping as someone steps in his way. "You…!"

Akira tilts his head, smirking.

"You… Traitor!" Eiji screams.

Akira scoffs. "Traitor? I don't think so… I never said I was with you guys specifically. You think I cared about you at all?"

At this Souchi's body twitches, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Akira…" Souchi whispers.

Akira looks over at him in surprise. Suddenly his eyes shift. Seeing this Eiji smiles.

"You may not feel traitorous towards us, but what about Souchi?" Eiji asks, raising an eyebrow.

Akira's eyes widen slightly, but he quickly sets his jaw, a small smile playing on his lips. "What about him? I don't give a damn of what he feels."

Souchi's eyes widen a sob escaping. He bites his lip as he feels the first tear fall, dripping off his cheek.

"Oi!" A voice screams. Everyone looks over in surprise at none other than Gintoki. Gintoki glares at them. "I don't know why you guys are doing your shitty dialogue when _I'm_ the main character!"

Kakeru raises an eyebrow, losing his grip completely on Akatsuki. Akatsuki falls to the ground in a fit of coughing.

Gintoki grips the hilt of his sword, glaring at Akira. "You… I always knew you were a dick. Even making the little brat cry."

Akira's eye twitches, but not in anger. His eyes darken. "Well, what are you going to do about it? You're nothing more than a brat yourself."

Gintoki smirks. "I'll show you a brat…" He points at Akira. "Sick him China girl!"

"Gin- san!" Shinpachi shrieks.

Kagura grinds her teeth, her eyes widening in anger. "I'm not a damn dog!" She screams, punching him in the face.

Gintoki grips his nose as blood pours out. "I didn't call you a dog! You finally had a chance for a big scene. Now you lost it!"

Clapping interrupts before Kagura can retort.

Kakeru claps once more before setting his tired eyes on Gintoki. "This… was a terrible miscalculation on my part…"

"Are you looking down on us?!" Kagura screams.

Kakeru turns his attention to Kagura. "I'm not looking down on you… but then again I should be. I mean, you're not really a Yato if you don't use all of your strength. Your brother though, he's quite talented. But then again, his lying needs some work. He wasn't very good when he lied about killing Housen."

"Then why would you look down on Gin- chan if he's the one who killed Housen?" Kagura asks, eyes narrowing.

Kakeru laughs. "Housen… Housen was insane. He gave up his strength just so that he could drink and play with his little toys in that underground cell. He was nothing more than a decrepit old man. He was destined to die, either by Kamui, Gintoki, or anyone else in the world." He smirks. "It would have been the easiest feat for even the weakest samurai or amanto."

Kagura grits her teeth angrily. "You…! You wouldn't have beaten him! There's no way your strength could rival a Yato's! You're just a weak amanto where even a passerby could kill you in one blow!"

Kakeru's eye twitches in anger. Suddenly, he smirks. "Would you like to try me, little girl?" Before Kagura can say anything Kakeru is beside her. "Too bad… you're so young; you had your whole life ahead of you… but not anymore." He whispers darkly, raising his fist.

Kagura turns, eyes widening. She grits her teeth, bringing her arm up to block, but she isn't quick enough. Kagura shuts her eyes, preparing for the blow. When it doesn't come she opens her eyes warily. Kakeru's fist is right in front of her face, but a hand was gripping his wrist making it impossible to move.

Kakeru's eyes widen. "You…!"

Gintoki glares at him. "I don't know what the hell you planned to do here or anywhere else, but I don't give a shit."

Kakeru laughs. "You've got guts, but you can't beat… Huh?" He stops suddenly as he tries to pull his arm out of Gintoki's grip but to no avail.

Gintoki grins. "I have to tell you…" His eyes darken his grin widening. "You made a _terrible_ miscalculation."

* * *

><p>"<strong>It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you."- David Levithan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey… I'm sorry if any of this sounds weird or messed up… Well, I'm weird and messed up, BUT I feel as if this chapter is missing something… Dammit… Oh, well. Spring break my children shall start TOMORROW, well to be technical Friday it will start. But, I have like 11 days of freedom and guess what? Maybe a lot of writing time. So, you maybe can expect a chapter this week or next week. I said MAYBE. Once again, I'm sorry if this chapter is weird, I was just really stumped with this chapter. I mean, I couldn't think of anything to write. Bye… Next chapter shall be with less weirdness.


	32. Lying can Bring out the Worst in People

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Ugh, I hate school… Just so you know… Enjoy this 32nd chapter of mine! (;

**Chap. 32 Lying can Bring out the Worst in People**

Gintoki grins. "You made a _terrible_ miscalculation." Kakeru's eyes widen as Gintoki pulls Kakeru towards him. Gintoki quickly lifts his knee, slamming it into Kakeru's abdomen.

Kakeru gasps as oxygen leaves him. Gintoki smirks, releasing Kakeru's wrist. He quickly pivots smashing his elbow against Kakeru's jaw.

Kakeru flies landing on his back a few feet away, blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

Gintoki walks over to him. Before Kakeru can get up Gintoki slams his foot atop Kakeru's chest, causing Kakeru to cry out. Gintoki leans down, his eyes wide as he grins. "Well… Looks like you got caught off guard by a mere… brat."

Kakeru opens his mouth but no sound comes out.

Gintoki smirks. "I…" Suddenly Gintoki jumps back as something flies in front of him. The knife embeds itself in the dirt with a light thump. "Damn…" Gintoki smirks at the perpetrator. "Someone could have gotten hurt."

"You know I don't give a shit if you get hurt." Akira growls, walking forward.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Apparently I'm not the only one you don't care about hurting." He says, glancing at Souchi.

Akira's eyes widen in anger. "Son of a-!"

"Akira!" Kakeru screams. Everyone looks at Kakeru in surprise. Kakeru smirks. "Akira… We're leaving."

"W-What."

Kakeru chuckles. "We're done here…" Kakeru gets up, wiping the blood at the corner of his mouth. "Get the others back to the ship." Kakeru orders. Akira nods, but with slight hesitation before running off.

Kakeru chuckles slightly, looking over at Gintoki. "I'll say it again… I've made a terrible miscalculation. Then again… Gintoki." He smirks sadistically. "Let's use this miscalculation in a different context."

Kakeru pushes his shaggy hair back, starting for his ship. Suddenly he stops, turning. "Oi, Akatsuki!" Akatsuki glares at him. Kakeru smiles, letting out a small chuckle, he turns back around, throwing his hand up in a fleeting gesture.

Gintoki rubs the back of his head, sighing. "I'm starved…"

"So am I…" Kagura moans.

"How are you two hungry?! After that we should be…" Shinpachi trails off, dropping his gaze.

Gintoki sighs again. "There's nothing we can do… This has nothing to do with us."

"Gin- san! We should at least do something!" Shinpachi insists.

Gintoki glances over at the Tendoshuu members. Ryouchi and Minase were as quiet as ever, but the air surrounding them was different and Eiji was standing over Souchi who was sitting on the ground, knees up to his chest, tears streaking his face. Akatsuki was looking at the ship that was now rising in the air, his face impassive.

"Sakata Gintoki!" A voice screams.

Gintoki's eyes widen slightly. "You guys were here?"

Kondo stops a few feet away from Gintoki, the Shinsengumi members falling in line behind him.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow at the Shinsengumi's downcast faces. "What's with you guys?"

Kagura nods. "Yeah, it's not like you characters. Especially you Gorilla, are you out of bananas?"

Kondo glares at Kagura, but does not retort like he usually does. "Sakata Gintoki…" Kondo lets out a rushed breath, eyes suddenly hardening. "Sakata Gintoki, by order of the Shinsengumi. You're under arrest."

"Huh…?"

* * *

><p>"Who did this?" Kamui demands.<p>

Abuto sighs. "For the last time, I don't know Captain."

Kamui sighs, glancing at the paper in his hand. "A bounty for 100 million yen…"

"It's not that surprising." Abuto says. "I heard from some others that the bounty was raised quite a large sum."

"Who did this…?" Kamui mutters.

"You already asked that…" Abuto murmurs.

"It could have been the Tendoshuu… they like to have people do their dirty work." Kamui says.

Suddenly, Kamui glances at Abuto his eyes widening slightly. Quickly, he looks down at the paper. "Hm, there's no place to hand over Gintoki and get the money." Kamui smirks. "Don't you find that odd Abuto?"

Abuto raises an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't they put that?"

Kamui smiles slightly. "Either they are stupid and forgot it, or they knew no one would get Gintoki."

Abuto's eyes narrow. "Why would they send out the bounty if they knew no one could get Gintoki?"

Kamui chuckles, crumbling the paper, throwing it on the ground. "They wanted to create hype."

"Why the hell would they want to do that?" Abuto asks.

Kamui turns to look at Abuto, grinning sadistically. "They want to see a war."

* * *

><p>"What exactly is your motive? We've been dragging this out for far too long."<p>

Takasugi laughs. "Patience is bitter isn't it?" Oboro glares at him. Takasugi chuckles. "It's better not to rush things… It will be far more interesting."

Oboro raises an eyebrow. "Then why would you send out that bounty?"

Takasugi smirks, blowing smoke from his kiseru. "Like I said… it will be far more interesting."

* * *

><p>Kakeru sits on the couch, bringing his legs up to his chest like a child. He rests his chin on his knees, smirking. "You look down Akira?"<p>

Akira snorts, turning his head. "As if."

"Aw, really?" Kakeru chuckles. "The kid was crying quite a lot. Did it not bother you?"

Akira looks at Kakeru angrily. "Shut the hell-!" Akira's eyes widen.

Kakeru smiles, closing his eyes. "You want to finish that?"

"I'm sorry…" Akira mutters, dropping his gaze.

"Hm…" Kakeru turns his head, a small smile coming to his lips. "Sakata Gintoki… he's really…"

"Kakeru?"

Suddenly Kakeru bursts out laughing. "Sakata Gintoki! I can't believe I even underestimated him for a second!" Kakeru flips his legs up on the couch, his back resting on the couch's armrest. He throws his head back, running a hand through his hair. "I finally have someone who has the potential to beat me!" He looks over at Akira, a smirk playing on his lips. "You still don't believe he's strong, do you?"

Akira shakes his head. "Of course not. You were caught off guard."

Kakeru laughs. "No I wasn't." He tilts his head. "Well, maybe I was… But, it was just I didn't know his real strength." Kakeru chuckles, looking at Akira. He points to his eye. "His eyes were amazing. They held so much power! So much pain and sadness! I've never seen anyone with so many emotions, but the best thing is… there is so much more within his eyes that I can't even describe."

Akira sighs in annoyance. "Then why didn't you just kill him there?"

Kakeru chuckles. "There are just some things that you have to be patient for."

Akira snorts. "Even if you wait Sakata Gintoki would not fight with you. He made fun of you; there was no sense of violence towards you."

Kakeru jumps up from the couch, excitedly. "That's the problem! But, I must say, it has already resolved itself."

Akira raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Kakeru chuckles. "I'll say this again Akira. His eyes."

"His eyes?"

Kakeru nods excitedly. "Everyone is very ignorant at this concept, but you know how the humans say that the eyes are the windows to the soul? Well, that saying is true."

Akira narrows his eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

Kakeru smiles. "You know when I went to hit that annoying girl? Well, when he grabbed my wrist his eyes changed drastically. They were so full of bloodlust! So…" He smirks. "What do you think our next move shall be, Akira?"

Akira's eyes widen. "You're going to-!"

Kakeru grins sadistically. "Yes… Let's make sure he gets a little motivation."

* * *

><p>Gintoki blinks. "Huh?"<p>

"I'll say this again. You are under arrest." Kondo says.

Gintoki blinks again. "Huh?"

"You heard me dammit!" Kondo screams.

"Captain! Calm down!" Yamazaki exclaims.

Gintoki scratches the back of his head. "Why the hell am I under arrest Gorilla?"

"You're under arrest for the murder of the men known as Jiraia and Housen." Kondo says.

Gintoki's eye twitches in annoyance. "You're arresting me for self- defense?"

"Self- defense?" Kondo shakes his head. "Killing those two like that was not self- defense."

"Gin- chan was trying to save Yoshiwara from Housen! For Jiraia he was trying to save Tsukki!" Kagura screams.

Kondo nods. "There was no need for you to interfere. The Shinsengumi were already working on this case."

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Which one? Housen or Jiraia?"

Kondo's eyes widen at the sudden question. "Well…"

Gintoki snorts. "You were never working on either of those cases were you?"

The Shinsengumi members glance at Kondo, waiting for his response.

Kondo smirks. "Well, I didn't think you'd notice…"

Gintoki sighs. "Tell me the real reason why I'm under arrest."

Kondo chuckles. "Yorozuya… you're really…" Kondo takes a step forward his eyes meeting Gintoki's. "I'm taking you into custody as the suspect of the murder of Takagawa Sada."

"Captain! What are you saying?!" Yamazaki screams.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Takagawa Sada? He's dead?"

"Kondo- san… Gin- san was injured after that incident." Shinpachi says.

Kondo sighs. "Everyone there was a suspect."

Gintoki shakes his head. "That makes no damn sense."

"Yeah… Only an idiot would come up with those excuses." A voice says.

Kondo looks over in surprise. "Sougo!"

"You lied to us Kondo- san…" Another voice says.

Kondo sighs slightly. "Toshi…"

Sougo and Hijikata walk forward, stepping in- between Kondo and Gintoki.

"I've known you for a while Kondo- san and I've… almost always followed your orders, but I won't follow this one." Sougo says, eyes dark.

"I also cannot follow this order Kondo." Hijikata says.

Hijikata and Sougo pull their swords from their sheaths, pointing them at Kondo. They both smile.

"Sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey! I ran into a little accident… I either pulled a muscle or cracked my rib, so it hurts like hell to sit up. Can you imagine how hellish school was? Writing hurts because I usually sit on my bed, but either way sitting up hurts! Okay enough about me…

Well, yes. Gorilla lied.

In case you guys forgot… Oboro joined Takasugi. Yes! I know! I stated that in like November! Hope you guys didn't forget…

Yes… I finally have a moment of Kamui and Abuto! Gosh, I love them…

Kakeru's very crazy isn't he?


	33. Betrayal is Really in this Year

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hola! Sorry for lateness people!

**Chap. 33 Betrayal is Really in this Year, Don't You Think?**

"Sorry."

Hijikata and Sougo point their swords at Kondo, faces impassive.

"There's no solid reason why you should arrest this idiot." Hijikata says.

Kondo frowns, a look of annoyance on his face. "It's true there is no solid reason…"

Sougo raises an eyebrow. "Then why the hell?!"

"I can't tell you." Kondo whispers.

"What the hell? Why can't you tell us?" Hijikata asks, lowering his sword slightly.

Gintoki glances at Kondo as he remains silent. He smirks, sticking his pinkie in his nose, twisting it. "Oi, Okuji- kun. Your boss lied to you. Now you can quit being a clean lap dog and finally become a bigger dog who can finally shit whenever he wants."

"Is that what you say to someone who's trying to save your ass?!" Hijikata screams, turning to glare at him. "What the hell does that even mean?!"

Gintoki puts a hand on his chin, nodding. He pats Hijikata on the shoulder. "It means you've risen in the ranks. Good job Okuji- kun."

Before Hijikata can retort. Sougo interrupts.

"Boss!" Gintoki looks at him, taking his pinkie out of his nose. Sougo turns slightly, but not enough for Gintoki to see his face. "Do you not understand what's happening?"

Gintoki sighs. "Kid, this universe has no justice. You guys can say whatever you want. You can lock me up. You can kill me. It doesn't matter." Gintoki smirks. "Cause I'd either break down the iron bars or come back with the power of dragon balls."

Sougo chuckles. "Yeah, you probably would." He turns to Kondo, glaring. "Why would you make the order of arrest for boss?"

"Also, why did you lie to us?" Hijikata asks.

Kondo grits his teeth. Suddenly he screams. "Because the order was not mine!"

Everyone looks at him in surprise. Yamazaki is the first to speak with a slight stutter. "W-Wait… Then whose order was it…?"

Kondo shakes his head, voice desperate. "No wait… I-It was my order…-"

Suddenly a gunshot resounds, everyone instinctually ducking.

Kondo takes his hands off his head, shaking slightly. "Shit…"

"The order… was mine." A very familiar voice slurs.

Kondo turns. "H-Hey…" He says to his one and only superior.

Matsudaira lowers his gun, smoke from his cigarette twisting into the air. He glances at Kondo, any emotion hidden behind his sunglasses. "Why did you give my naughty secret away?" He lifts his gun again, pointing it at Kondo. "Hm? Gorilla?"

* * *

><p>Abuto's eye twitches. "Um… Captain?"<p>

"Hm?"

Abuto sighs. "You do realize that earthlings… don't eat like this!"

Kamui looks up five dumplings filling his mouth. "Why would I give a shit what earthlings do?" He answers his mouth full.

Abuto massages his forehead. "You'll be the death of me…" He mumbles. Kamui smirks, picking up a bowl full of rice and a pair of chopsticks. Abuto glances around the diner. "So, why are we here? You were so worked up before by Gintoki's bounty."

"Eating helps me think." Kamui murmurs around a pile of rice in his mouth, making his cheeks seem bloated. "Besides…" Kamui swallows the rice with a light gulp. "Why do you never eat anything? Are you getting senile? Or like that eating disorder that humans get where they don't want to eat anything cause they think they're fat? Do you think you're fat?"

"It's called anorexia." Abuto glares at him. "And no! I don't think I'm fat!" Abuto sits back in the booth, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's just that watching you eat makes me sick."

"Why?" Kamui asks, a pile of rice dripping out of his mouth.

Abuto sighs, closing his eyes. "You really are going to be the death of me…" Abuto looks up as he hears the bell of the diner door opening. Suddenly his eyes widen. "Shit… You really were the death of me captain…"

Kamui raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Abuto turns his head, closing his eyes. "The grim reaper's here to take me to that hell place…"

"What the hell…" Kamui turns around in the booth glancing at the door. Kamui tilts his head at the man standing by the door. He was wearing a black cloak, a hood obscuring his features. "Is that how the humans depict the Grim Reaper?" He mumbles.

"All he's missing is the scythe…" Abuto says with a sigh.

Kamui turns, settling back down in the booth folding his arms across his chest. "Ridiculous…" Suddenly, Kamui's head snaps up.

"Captain?" Abuto asks.

Kamui sniffs the air, a smile coming to his lips. "There… seems to be someone very interesting in here." Kamui glances around the diner, his eyes resting back on the man in the black cloak who had settled into a booth. Kamui smirks. "Yep, it's him."

"Captain, don't start a fight here." Abuto's eyes widen when Kamui gets up, walking towards the man. "Captain!"

Kamui tilts his head as he approaches the man. Just under the hood you could see a scar ending on the middle of his cheek. Kamui stops in front of the table the man was sitting at. He smirks. "Hey. You have a very interesting smell. I've smelled it before..."

"Really?" The man asks, clearly amused. "And what does it smell like boy?" Kamui grins as does the man.

"Nothing much… just something I'm very interested in." Kamui answers. "Can you guess?"

The man tilts his head, the hood shifting showing locks of light gray hair and a scar that seemed to run farther up his face. "I don't know… The only thing I could possibly have the smell of is…" He lifts a hand, gripping the hem of his hood. "The blood of innocents."

Before Kamui can see the hood come off, something whizzes towards him. Kamui instinctually bends back, the object flying over him, not even grazing him. Instead the object hits a man, he screams as do the rest of the civilians in the diner.

Kamui glances behind him at the man. The man was sitting on the ground hands shaking over a small needle sticking out of his arm. "I can't move my arm!" He screams. A couple of humans in the diner come to help him.

Kamui looks back over at the man, his facial features free from the darkness the hood provided. Kamui raises an eyebrow. "Poison darts?"

The man grins, reaching into his cloak, whipping out four more darts.

Kamui smirks. "Well, isn't that cheating?"

The man says nothing, taking a step back as he raises his hand full of darts.

Kamui shakes his head. "You know a fighter that relies on poison is really…" The man gasps as Kamui suddenly appears in front of him. Kamui grins. "Is really pathetic."

Before the man can react, Kamui pulls his fist back punching the man in the abdomen. The force sends the man crashing through the diner window.

Kamui laughs, starting to follow the man, but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Captain." Abuto says. "You can't fight here."

Kamui chuckles. "I'm not fighting here, I'm fighting out there." He walks over, jumping over the broken table and onto the window sill. Before he jumps out he looks behind him at Abuto. "Oh, and Abuto?" Abuto glances at him. Kamui grins, closing his eyes. "If you ever tell me what to do again, I'll kill you." With that he's gone.

Abuto sighs, running a hand through his hair. "To think I actually thought you gave up on trying to fight with people randomly." Abuto smiles. "Well, at least a few things changed…"

* * *

><p>Kamui grins, clapping his hands together. "Well, you held together. Good job human."<p>

The man glances up, trying to find his footing. He exhales slowly, smiling slightly. "Well, looks like I didn't pick a fight with a mere child. What's your name?"

Kamui chuckles. "Names don't matter now."

The man tilts his head. "Well, I guess you're right, because you're going to kill me right?"

Kamui laughs. "Damn, you're so smart!"

The man chuckles. "Before you kill me I'd like to ask you a question." Kamui raises an eyebrow. The man reaches into his cloak, pulling out a folded piece of paper, unfolding it he shows it to Kamui. "I'm sure you might know this man."

Kamui's eyes widen at the picture of the white haired samurai. Kamui glances up at the man. "Why are you looking for him?"

The man chuckles. "Well, you see… I bear quite a large grudge against this man."

"A grudge? Hm… Did he beat you in a fight?" Kamui asks, eyeing him daringly.

The man glares at him, but says anyway. "Yes he did…"

"Why did you have the feeling to ask me if I knew him?" Kamui asks.

The man smirks. "Well, you see… You seemed to change after meeting him. The Yato feel you have gone soft, Kamui."

Kamui's eyes widen. "Who are you?"

The man smirks. "Someone you'll meet when Sakata Gintoki is dead."

Kamui grits his teeth, getting into one of his stances. "Like hell I'd let that happen."

The man laughs, making Kamui pause. "You see, Kamui, I won't be fighting you. I'm sure you won't want to mess with me."

Kamui's eye twitches, growing impatient. "And why not?"

The man smirks. "You may want the one who will actually destroy everything you hold dear."

Kamui snorts. "And what do I hold dear?"

The man chuckles. "How about your sister?"

Kamui's eyes widen slightly, but he slowly covers up his surprise. "Why the hell would I care about her?"

"You may not care about her, but you don't want her dead do you?"

Kamui uncurls his fist slightly, images of Kagura being dead flashing in the forefront of his mind. He shakes his head. "What's your point?"

The man sighs. "Damn, you're a really slow kid aren't you? Soon, something is going to happen, involving your sister, possibly her death."

"Oh?" Kamui says disbelief in his voice. "And how do you know this?"

The man smirks. "I have my sources." He turns, walking up the street. "You might want to hurry little Yato!"

"Hold on!" Kamui yells.

The man stops. "I almost forgot…" He turns grinning his eyes bright. "My name is Oboro." With that he walks away.

Kamui tilts his head, doing something he's never done before; contemplating. "Damn… all this thinking hurts my head." He looks to where the man was. "I need to find Gintoki…"

* * *

><p>Oboro chuckles, looking down at Kamui from the rooftop. He sits back on his haunches as he hears his cellphone go off. He takes it out lifting it up to his ear. "Yes?"<p>

"Did you get it done?" The voice on the other end asks.

Oboro nods, either though the person on the other end couldn't see. "Yes, he's out of the way for now… What was the point of us telling him the higher- ups plans?"

The man on the other end chuckles. "No reason really… it'd make things more interesting."

Oboro smirks. "You sure like to keep things interesting samurai."

Oboro could almost hear the man on the other end smirk. "Of course. This rotten world wouldn't be any fun."

Oboro chuckles, ending the call. He looks up at the sky. "Well, if you want things to stay interesting, how about I don't follow what you say anymore, Takasugi Shinsuke?" Oboro laughs, standing up. "Well, you better be prepared Sakata Gintoki. Let's relieve this grudge of mine."

* * *

><p>"<strong>The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the betrayal of a friend."- Heather Brewer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Well, I cut it off there… MUWHAHAHAHAHA.

Yes, Matsudaira was the one who made Kondo lie! But why…? (;

Kamui so cool *drools*

And Oboro?! He betrayed Takasugi! (Man, there's a lot of betrayal in this story… You guys were probably expecting it.)

Also the quote is from a really good author, go check her out. She wrote a really good series.


	34. If Your Boss Wears Sunglasses

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Don't worry children. All questions shall be answered (Probably not)… IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Chap. 34 If Your Boss Wears Sunglasses all the Time Then he's a Deadbeat**

Sarutobi stomps past "Yorozuya Gin- chan" once again. "Where is he?" She growls. "He hasn't been back in forever!" She takes out her phone, staring at the home screen at a picture of Gintoki picking his nose. She smiles, tracing the screen with her fingers. "Oh, Gin- san… I want to feel your strong hands hit me so hard on my…" She stops suddenly seeing a woman staring at her in disgust. "You got a problem?!" Sarutobi screams. She clicks her tongue, putting a hand on her hip. She chuckles "This is why I'm the only one that can fulfill your sadistic side my Gin- san."

Sarutobi's eyes widen suddenly, glancing up. She nearly gasps at the man walking at the opposite end of the street. "He looks familiar…" She whispers.

The man stops, turning his head slightly, a smirk plastered on his face. The scar running from his forehead to the middle of his cheek plain as day.

Sarutobi gasps. "He's…!"

The man turns his head back around, walking into the crowd.

Sarutobi looks back down at her phone, quickly pressing two on the keypad. She brings the phone up to her ear, hearing the person on the other end pick up. Before the receiver on the end could say anything, Sarutobi speaks in a solemn voice. "Zenzou… we need to talk."

* * *

><p>"So, why did you give my naughty secret away?" Matsudaira asks, pointing his gun at Kondou. "Hm? Gorilla?" He cocks the gun. "I'll give you to one to answer me, got it?" Matsudaira says with a sneer. Kondou's eyes widen, he opens his mouth to give his reasons, but Matsudaira interrupts with a smile. "One."<p>

Kondou screams as the gun goes off, quickly covering his head.

Matsudaira snorts. "Like that lame miss would have hit you… idiot."

Kondou takes his hands off his head, looking beside him to see a small hole at least two inches from where he was crouched. "Like hell! That so would have hit me! And what happened to two and three?!" Kondou screams.

"Oh? You think it would have hit that gorilla face of yours?" Matsudaira asks. He takes a few steps forward, pressing the barrel of the gun against Kondou's forehead. "Shall I make it where I definitely won't "miss"?"

"W-Well…" Kondou chuckles nervously.

"Oi, Old Man!" Sougo says. "What the hell are you thinking giving the order to arrest Boss?"

"S-Sougo… I don't think you should…" Kondou trails off as he feels the gun come away from his forehead.

Matsudaira smirks. "I guess all children love answers to things, but that's just the thing." He points the gun at Gintoki. "There really is no answer."

Hijikata takes a step forward. "Like hell…" He mutters, pointing his sword at Matsudaira.

Matsudaira sighs, walking forward, stopping just at the tip of Hijikata's sword. He taps the tip of the sword with his gun barrel. "This is why I hate young men… They go showing off their junk to my precious daughter. My favorite part is killing them."

"You seriously just admitted to murdering someone didn't you...?" Kondou mutters.

Matsudaira looks over at Gintoki who was watching obviously uninterested in what was going on. Kagura was picking her nose and Shinpachi was watching nervously. Matsudaira smirks, any further emotion hidden behind his sunglasses. "I've always wondered what was so special about you… Sakata Gintoki. I don't even know how you moved the Shogun enough for him to want to resign… You seem the like the normal scum my daughter would bring home."

"Your daughter must seriously hate you." Gintoki says.

Matsudaira frowns, walking towards Gintoki, stopping in front of him. He lifts his arm, pointing the gun at Gintoki's forehead. "I wasn't planning on killing you, but I guess I will."

"Hey!" Kagura screams, moving forward.

"Wait Kagura- chan!" Shinpachi exclaims, putting a hand on her shoulder before she could do anything irrational. He looks at Matsudaira slightly pleading. "Can't you give a solid reason for Gin- san's arrest?"

Matsudaira's frown deepens. He turns slightly, his gun now pointing at Shinpachi. "I said there's no solid reason kid." He cocks the gun, the click making Shinpachi jump slightly. Matsudaira adds pressure to the trigger. Suddenly a hand grabs Matsudaira's arm in a bruising grip. Matsudaira's sunglasses drop slightly, showing his surprised eyes. He smirks. "I wasn't really going to kill him, you know?"

Gintoki smiles. "I know… It's just…" Gintoki's eyes darken. "You're really pissing me off." Gintoki pulls Matsudaira's arm, pulling Matsudaira towards him. Gintoki quickly rams his shoulder into his chest, flipping Matsudaira completely over his shoulder. Matsudaira's body slams onto the ground with a sickening crack. He groans, trying to return oxygen to his lungs.

Sougo, Hijikata, and Kondou gape at what just happened.

"Gin- san!" Shinpachi screams. "What are you doing?!"

"Go Gin- chan! Fight- O!" Kagura exclaims.

"Don't encourage him!" Shinpachi screams.

"The… hell?" Matsudaira whispers, breathing rapidly.

Gintoki grips Matsudaira's arm that he never let go of. He twists it to the point of breaking. Matsudaira grits his teeth in pain. Gintoki sighs. "Look Captain, General or whatever you are. I don't want to deal with your shit right now. I have problems of my own right now and I don't need you taking another damn dump on it to top it off." Gintoki twists the arm a little bit more before letting go and taking a step back. He turns, walking past Sougo, Hijikata, and Kondou.

"Wait Gin- san!" Shinpachi screams, running to catch up to him, Kagura close behind.

Sougo looks after him, smiling. Hijikata smirks. Kondou glances over at Matsudaira who was still lying on the ground. "I don't think this is something to be smiling about…"

"Well, go and see if he's alright then." Sougo says.

Kondou runs behind Hijikata. "But… I'm scared." He whispers.

"Get your ass over there!" Hijikata screams, kicking him.

Kondou looks over at Matsudaira, walking cautiously towards him. "U-Um sir." Kondou's eyes widen as he hears a click. He quickly covers his head, thinking he was going to shoot.

Matsudaira drops the magazine of the gun, the bullets spilling out. He throws the gun to the side, the gun landing with a loud clack.

"What are you doing?" Kondou asks.

Matsudaira lays his head back, a smile coming to his lips. He reaches into his pocket pulling out a cigarette. He lights it, inhaling deeply.

"Um, why did you throw your gun away?" Kondou asks.

Matsudaira takes the cigarette out of his mouth, pursing his lips he blows a cloud of smoke into the air. "Kondou… I think I understand why now… Damn, can't believe I didn't see it."

"Um, what are you talking about?" Kondou asks.

"Help me up. That damn kid probably broke my back." Matsudaira says. He chuckles. "And my arm…"

* * *

><p>Oboro sighs, leaning back against a wall. "So, what do you want Mukuro?" He asks.<p>

"You know I don't like to be called by that old name…" Nobume says. She flips her blue hair over her shoulder, leaning back on the opposite wall of the alley.

"Oh, right. Nobume." He smirks. "So, Nobume, what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you to stay away from Sakata Gintoki." Nobume says.

Oboro raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Nobume looks at him, her eyes narrowing. "I know you wish to fight Sakata Gintoki again. Let me tell you something I have observed. Sakata Gintoki, once he has fought someone and fails, the next time you fight he will come at you with ten times the strength than before. You have experienced this, haven't you?" Oboro glares at her. Nobume's face softens as a flicker of a smile comes to her lips. "Imagine if Sakata Gintoki fought you for a third time. He's already mastered all of your moves and techniques."

Oboro chuckles. "Well, thank you for the information, Mukuro." He says mockingly.

Nobume takes a long look at him for a few seconds before walking away.

Oboro laughs aloud, sliding back against the wall till he was sitting on the ground. "Well… even Nobume was fooled…" Oboro reaches into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. He looks at the caller ID a smile coming to his lips. He puts the cellphone to his ear. "Well, didn't think I'd hear from you again… What do you want me to do?"

The man on the other end laughs. "Always so enthusiastic to receive orders, aren't you?"

Oboro tilts his head. "Only matters on this particular subject."

"Aw, you hurt my feelings… You make me feel as if I'm doing my job wrong."

Oboro chuckles. "Don't worry. I enjoy this. Especially this particular job. So, when does my job get to play out?"

"Now."

Oboro's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yep!" The voice exclaims childishly. "We're ready for the distraction and you're the main event!" Kakeru laughs. "Understood?"

Oboro grins. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I think I made Matsudaira a little… mean.

I finally got Sa- chan in there! Yay! And she's very obsessive…

Okay! I am going to change a few things within this story, but not enough to change the storyline. I'm finally going to go back and edit it. Yes, I'm 34 chapters in and now I choose to go back and edit. Well, good night, or something like that… Almost forgot to say this but… I.T.'S. S.U.M.M.E.R! It's pretty obvious, but to those people living under a rock, it's summer. Have happy times getting dehydrated and maybe having some heat strokes(;


	35. Motivation is Supposed to

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Enjoy this 35th chapter of mine!

**Chap. 35 Motivation is Supposed to Get You Off Your Ass, Not Want to Kill Someone**

"How could you do that?!" Shinpachi screams. "Gin- san! Do you have any idea how this will affect us?! We could get arrested!"

Gintoki sighs taking his hands off his ears. "Would you shut up already? You're so damn annoying…"

"Yeah stupid four eyes!" Kagura says, sitting back on the couch, chewing on a piece of sukonbu.

"This is serious! Why out of all the Shinsengumi did you have to do that to the damn boss?!" Shinpachi screams.

Gintoki tilts his head back. "He was pissing me off…"

"That's no excuse!"

"Would you stop acting like my mother? This won't affect us at all. He hasn't even come for us." Gintoki says.

"That doesn't mean he won't!" Shinpachi retorts.

Gintoki is quiet for a minute looking up at Shinpachi. "I didn't even notice but did that Tendoshuu guy leave?"

Shinpachi eyes widen slightly. "I didn't even notice them leave…"

Gintoki snorts. "Oh, well…"

"Didn't they want to make you a Tendoshuu member?" Kagura asks.

Gintoki gets up off the couch, waving his hand in dismissal. "Like I care. They haven't brought it up since they brought me back to Edo."

Shinpachi's eyes narrow. "Where are you going?"

"To get a parfait… I haven't had one since all this shit started." Gintoki mutters.

"Um, I don't think that's wise Gin- san." Shinpachi says apprehensively.

Gintoki sighs, walking towards the shoji. "Shinpachi, I can't just stay in the house…" Gintoki slides the shoji open, taking a step forward, smacking into something hard. Gintoki looks up. "The hell…?" Gintoki stares silently at the five figures in front of him.

"Hey!" Akatsuki greets. Minase, Ryouchi, Eiji, and Souchi wave at him.

Gintoki stares for another second before taking a step back, reaching up he grabs the handle of the shoji slamming the shoji shut.

"What the hell?! Gintoki!" Akatsuki screams.

Gintoki clicks his tongue. "Damn… Can't people leave me alone?" Gintoki turns, walking back towards his desk.

"Gin- san!" Shinpachi exclaims.

Gintoki opens a window, stepping up on the sill.

"W-What are you doing?" Shinpachi asks.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving…" Gintoki mutters.

"Wait! Gin- san!" Shinpachi screams.

Suddenly the front shoji smashes open. Akatsuki stomps on the broken pieces of the shoji, walking into the middle of the room, glaring at Gintoki. "What the hell are you doing?"

Gintoki turns looking at Akatsuki, Eiji, Ryouchi, Minase, and Souchi. He blinks once, sticking out his tongue. Gintoki leans forward, leaping out the window.

"Son of a bitch!" Akatsuki screams.

"You'll never catch him now…" Kagura says.

Akatsuki sighs. "Dammit…" He looks around the room, raising an eyebrow at the sign above Gintoki's desk that says 'Sugar'. "So, what do you guys even do here?"

"We're the Yorozuya!" Kagura exclaims.

"Yorozuya?" Eiji murmurs. "Doesn't that mean house of 10,000 businesses?"

Shinpachi smiles slightly. "We do odd jobs for people."

Akatsuki chuckles. "Really…?" He pauses, tilting his head. "Well, we better go find Gintoki."

"Um…" Shinpachi steps forward. "Are you really planning on making Gintoki a member of the Tendoshuu?"

Akatsuki smirks. "Of course." He turns around, walking out onto the balcony.

"Well, we're coming too!" Kagura says, jumping up from the couch. "For all we know you'd take Gin- chan back to space!" Kagura grabs Shinpachi's arm, dragging him after her.

"Kagura- chan! You don't have to drag me!" Shinpachi yells.

Kagura stops behind Akatsuki who was still standing on the balcony. Kagura glares at his back. "What the hell are you doing old man?! Get going!"

Eiji takes a step forward. "Akatsuki?"

Kagura pushes past Akatsuki. "What's wrong with-" Suddenly Kagura stops, eyes widening at the sight below the balcony.

"What's going on?" Souchi asks, Eiji, Ryouchi, and Minase right behind him. They all stop, just as everyone else at the two figures below.

"Hey!" Kakeru greets, a huge grin on his face. Akira pushes up his glasses, his gaze never leaving the ground.

"Is Gintoki here?" Kakeru asks. Akatsuki glares at him. Kakeru chuckles, his grin widening. "Perfect…"

* * *

><p>Kondo walks into Matsudaira's office, silently sitting on the chair in front of his desk. "What did you want to see me for?"<p>

Matsudaira sighs. "I wanted to talk about Sakata Gintoki."

"Not a big surprise…" Kondo mutters.

Matsudaira leans forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "I wanted to drop my last order. I will no longer issue the arrest of Sakata Gintoki."

Kondo's eyes widen, a small relieved smile coming to his lips. "Really?" He pauses, his smile faltering. "Why did you even issue the arrest in the first place?"

Matsudaira leans back in his chair, quiet for several seconds. He smirks. "I thought this bounty would create hype, so I decided we might as well lock his ass up. Besides he had enough false evidence to have himself put away."

Kondo raises an eyebrow. "False evidence? So, you don't believe Gintoki is a bad guy at all?"

"Of course not." Matsudaira mutters. "But after that bounty was released nuisances will think otherwise."

Kondo's eyes narrow. "Wait… so locking him up was to protect him from the… nuisances?"

Matsudaira smirks, all other emotion hidden behind his sunglasses. "The hype would be annoying." He says simply.

Kondo sighs. "Why did you make me lie for you?"

Matsudaira grins. "Cause you're easy to manipulate."

"Is that the only reason?!" Kondo screams.

Matsudaira sighs, staring at his desk. "Yes… that is the only reason."

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here?!" Akatsuki growls.<p>

Kakeru smiles. "Oh, just a little reason." Suddenly, Shinpachi cries out.

Kagura whips around. "Shinpachi?!" Shinpachi was lying on the ground, an amanto on top of him. "Get off Shinpachi you bastard!" Kagura screams. She runs forward, drop kicking the amanto.

"How did he get in?" Shinpachi asks as Kagura helps him up. Shinpachi gasps as a hand grips the sill of the window by Gintoki's desk. An amanto lifts itself up into the room, and another.

Akatsuki glances behind him and up. Amanto were everywhere, including on the roof. "Shit…" He mutters. He glares down at Kakeru. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Kakeru grins. "Well, I thought Gintoki needed a little motivation." He pauses, his eyes slightly wistful. "Guess this is it…" He mutters.

Akatsuki raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean-" Suddenly, he turns. Shinpachi was pinned on the ground by two amanto and Kagura was still fighting. Eiji, Ryouchi, Minase and Souchi run inside. Souchi tackles an amanto that was holding Shinpachi down while Minase takes out the other.

Kakeru chuckles. "Wow, can't believe they would turn on you."

"What?" Akatsuki asks, confused. His eyes widen suddenly when he realizes it. "Wait! Did you… Did you think I was here to hurt people?"

Kakeru's eyes narrow. "So you're saying you would help protect Gintoki's friends?"

Akatsuki blinks. "I… I guess I am." He says surprised at himself.

Kakeru's eyes widen. "Really…?" He sets his jaw. "Well, they're going to need a lot more help."

Suddenly a huge amanto smashes through the roof, almost landing on Shinpachi. Shinpachi cries out, throwing himself to the side.

Kagura's eyes widen. "A Dakini?!"

The Dakini shifts his red eyes to Kagura, quickly reaching out to grab her. Kagura reacts swiftly jumping in the air, coming down hard with a drop kick atop the Dakini's head.

The Dakini smashes onto the floor, the boards underneath close to breaking.

"Be careful! Otose- san and Catherine- san are down there!" Shinpachi screams.

"I'm not trying to be careful dumbass!" Kagura screams. "Besides, they're so old they probably don't even hear this noise!" Kagura punches an amanto, sending it smashing into the wall.

"Who the hell wouldn't hear this noise?!" Shinpachi screams.

The Dakini picks himself up, glaring at all of them.

Eiji takes a step back, looking around. "We should really change locations." With that another crash above resounds as another Dakini drops in. Eiji nods. "Let's go! They'll follow us!" Eiji starts running, jumping off the railing of the balcony. Minase and Ryouchi follow suit, but not before grabbing Shinpachi.

Kagura kicks another amanto, not following the others, the Dakini both closing in.

"Kagura!" Souchi screams. "C'mon!"

Kagura looks over at him, nodding slightly, she starts running, dropping to slide between the two Dakini. The Dakini lunge at her but Kagura is too fast, the Dakini's heads slamming together.

Kagura laughs, sticking her tongue out at both of them.

Souchi grabs her arm. "C'mon!" He yells, pulling her in front of him. As she starts running Souchi looks back, the Dakini already picking themselves up.

"Damn they're spry…" Souchi mutters.

"Souchi!" Akatsuki screams.

Souchi nods, starting to run but the Dakini grabs his ankle. He cries out as he slams into the ground.

"Shit!" Akatsuki mutters, running forward. He leans down, grabbing a broken table leg from the middle table, chucking it at the Dakini. The Dakini cries out when it connects with his forehead, releasing Souchi's ankle. Akatsuki grabs Souchi throwing him over his shoulder.

"Boss?!" Souchi exclaims.

Akatsuki ignores him, running outside, and jumping off the railing.

Kakeru's eyes widen. "Hey!" He screams.

Akatsuki doesn't stop, running in the direction everyone else went, Souchi still thumping against his shoulder.

Both the Dakini and the amanto jump off the balcony, running after them.

Kakeru looks over at Akira who was watching after them with a wistful expression. "Follow them. I'll go later." Kakeru says.

Akira looks at him for a second, then nods.

"This is a small matter…" Kakeru mutters after Akira is gone. He grins. "But, it's better than I thought!"

* * *

><p>Gintoki sighs. "Damn Tendoshuu…" He murmurs. Suddenly Gintoki stops, raising an eyebrow at the figure standing in the middle of the street. The figure stares at him, a hood obscuring his features. "The hell…?"<p>

The figure starts walking towards him, stopping a few feet away. He raises a hand, gripping the hem of his hood, throwing it back.

Gintoki's eyes widen slightly. "You…"

Oboro grins. "Hey, Shiroyasha…"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I'm going to have to get the next one out quicker… HAH.

Yay! Oboro and Gintoki face-off next chapter! This will be a fun and most likely bloody fight.

There will be a lot of fighting next chapter. Just so you know(;


	36. Downfall

**Disclaimer****:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** **WARNING! **Yes, big letters, but yes this is indeed a warning. I have been busy so this was late, but that is not the main reason. I have found out that my Word Documents has expired. So, it was really fortunate that I could get a free trial, but guess what? It's only for **30 DAYS. **So, after that thirty days is up I will not be able to post again and I will not know when I can get another trial for a year. Because a year trial is like over $100 (Stupidly expensive? I think so…). But, guess you have to make money somehow… I'm sorry… I will get as many posts as I can before that happens. I will be working as much as possible every day. When my thirty days are up and if I don't have it paid for again, I will tell you guys on my profile and have all my works put on hold. Again I'm sorry. BUT! Let's enjoy this chapter!

**Chap. 36 Downfall**

"Can't we stop now?" Shinpachi wheezes as he tries to catch his breath.

Akatsuki looks behind him, the amanto at a far distance, but the Dakini nowhere in sight. He nods, looking around at the open area. "Yes, let's stop."

Everyone skids to a stop, desperately trying to catch their breaths as the amanto near.

Akatsuki looks around. "This seems like a good spot. No citizens." His eyes widen slightly when he feels a tapping on his back.

"Um, boss?" Souchi says. "Can you let me down?"

Akatsuki chuckles. "Oh. I forgot all about you." Souchi grumbles something inaudible as Akatsuki sets him down.

Kagura raises her fists. "Let's kick some ass!" She exclaims, jumping up and down.

"You're too excited…" Shinpachi mumbles.

"She should be." Ryouchi says. He opens his cloak, revealing a set of knives; he grabs four, two in each hand settled between his fingers. He leans forward excitedly. "This is going to be fun."

"When did you get so cool?!" Shinpachi screams.

"The quiet ones are the deadly ones…" Eiji mutters.

Ryouchi smiles. "Let's go!" He yells, running forward. Pulling his right arm back he grips the two knives between his fingers, flinging them forward. One knife hits an amanto square in the head, the other knife embeds itself in another amanto's eye, the amanto immediately falling forward screaming. Ryouchi tilts his head. "Guess my aim is a little off."

Two more amanto replace the other two as the rest run past Ryouchi towards the others.

Kagura lashes out with her fist, connecting with an amanto's nose. She quickly pivots, jabbing her elbow against another's throat.

Souchi spins swinging his leg, kicking an amanto in the face. As the amanto falls back Souchi jumps into a side spin over another amanto's head. Before the amanto can turn around Souchi chops the back of the amanto's neck, knocking him out.

Akatsuki stares for a moment at the unconscious amanto. He smiles slightly. "Still won't kill will you Souchi…?" Suddenly Akatsuki's eyes widen, his head snapping up. He looks around slowly, his eyes resting on a figure a short distance away. Akatsuki smirks, whispering the name. "Akira…"

* * *

><p>"Shiroyasha…" Oboro says a wide grin on his face.<p>

Gintoki's eyes widen slightly. "You…?" Oboro smirks. Suddenly, a small object flies out of nowhere embedding itself in Gintoki's leg before he can even blink. Gintoki groans as his leg gives out, falling forward on his hands. He groans again, glancing at the poisonous needle jutting out of his thigh.

Oboro chuckles. "Hurts more than last time doesn't it? These ones are ten times more effective. If you shot one in part of your central nervous system it would most likely paralyze you forever."

"Bastard…" Gintoki mutters. He reaches down, gripping the needle, ripping it out. Gintoki throws it to the ground, struggling with his good leg to stand.

"I really wouldn't do that." Oboro says. Gintoki cries out suddenly falling back down. Oboro smirks. "The poison on these needles are unique. In the old ones they only spread slightly, but these will spread through your whole limb. It will cause immeasurable pain. Only one needle in the right place will cause death in seconds."

"Coward… Using means like this…" He chuckles. "Can't you fight like a real man?"

Oboro tilts his head slightly. "I don't usually like using my needles. I'd rather have a sword as you favor, but for this…" Oboro's eyes narrow into a glare. "For this I will use any means necessary to kill you, Shiroyasha." Oboro brings out one more needle, staring at it silently. "I will… make you suffer…"

* * *

><p>"Still as anti- social as ever." Akatsuki says.<p>

Akira's eyes widen slightly, turning quickly. "Bastard." He mutters.

Akatsuki smiles. "Whoa, that's a little rude. I mean we haven't seen each other in a while."

Akira sneers. "Why the hell would you want to see me? I left. I have no ties with you anymore."

"Hmph. You never had ties with me Akira. You never gave a damn about your boss. Preferably I don't care about you either. I don't care about _any_ of you." Akatsuki chuckles, gesturing to Souchi, Ryouchi, Minase, and Eiji. "All of you were just pawns in my little game. You all are worth nothing more than the ground you walk on."

Akira's silent for a moment. "The hell…?" He mutters. Suddenly he clenches his fists, lunging towards Akatsuki. "The fuck are you talking about?!" He screams, throwing his fist forward. Akatsuki leans back, Akira's fist just barely catching his nose. "You're saying you don't give a damn about us?!" Akira screams, throwing punch after punch, Akatsuki dodging all. "We're just pawns to you?! Do you honestly believe that?!"

Akatsuki laughs, grabbing Akira's fist suddenly, stopping his series of punches. "Of course I think that. Did you think I picked you guys because you were strong and we could all be best friends? I picked you all because you are easy to manipulate." Akatsuki smirks. "Nothing more…" He whispers.

Akira's eyes narrow in hatred. "You… Son of a bitch!" He screams, lashing out with his other fist. Akatsuki grabs his fist fast, holding it in place like the other.

Akatsuki chuckles. "Do you think I care what happens to you? Do you think I care that you left? Like I said…" His eyes brighten suddenly as he grins wolfishly. "You are nothing."

Akira's eyes widen as he screams. Akira rips his fists out of Akatsuki's grip, grabbing Akatsuki's shoulder he pulls him forward, driving his knee into Akatsuki's abdomen. Akatsuki's eyes widen lurching forward slightly as his breath leaves him. Akira doesn't stop, pivoting he slams his elbow into Akatsuki's nose, sending him flying.

Akatsuki lands with a loud thud in front of Ryouchi, who just stabbed an amanto in the eye with one of his knives. "Boss?!" He screams, crouching beside Akatsuki.

"Get the hell out of the way!"

Ryouchi's eyes widen. "Akira…?"

"I said get out of my way!" Akira growls.

Ryouchi glares at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm going to kill him!" Akira screams.

"Akira…?" A voice whispers behind him, just barely audible, but enough.

Akira's eyes widen, his shoulders slumping slightly. Without turning around he whispers. "Souchi…"

* * *

><p>Gintoki jumps back as Oboro lunges, his needles in hand. Gintoki leans back again, quickly reaching out gripping Oboro's wrist. "Why the hell are you so bent on making me suffer so damn much? It's a pain in the ass."<p>

Oboro smiles slightly. "There is no reason for my benefit. I just need to fulfill my duty."

Gintoki's eyes widen slightly. "Duty…?" Suddenly Oboro rips his wrist out of Gintoki's grip. Stepping away from Gintoki.

Oboro smirks, glancing at his palm. "Shiroyasha… I underestimated you that time and the second time, but not anymore." Oboro tilts his wrist so Gintoki could see the palm of his hand. Gintoki's eyes narrow at the scars and bruises that covered his hand. "You remember my Hakkei strike? Well, like my needles… It's ten times more powerful." Oboro grins madly. "I will not lose this time… Shiroyasha!" He screams, quickly lunging towards Gintoki. Before Gintoki can react Oboro strikes with powerful force, his hand slamming against Gintoki's chest. Gintoki flies back, slamming into the ground in a fit of coughing blood.

Oboro laughs. "See Shiroyasha? Isn't it powerful?" His eyes lit up. "Just one more blow can stop your heart. What do you say Shiroyasha?" Oboro asks, walking over to where Gintoki lay. He lifts his hand up again. "You ready?" Oboro waits for one more beat, before slamming his palm down again on Gintoki's chest. Suddenly Oboro's smile drops, eyes widening. "What…?"

Gintoki exhales slowly. "Damn… that hurt." Gintoki squeezes Oboro's hand slightly. "You may have broken something."

"You…?" Is all Oboro manages to say as Gintoki lashes out with his other fist, connecting with Oboro's jaw, sending him flying. Oboro lands with a loud thud a few feet away, crying out.

Gintoki gets up slowly with a groan. "Damn, that did get better." Gintoki rolls his neck to the side, cracking it. "Maybe I should have done a training arc too…"

Oboro stands quickly. "How the hell? You… You should be paralyzed!"

Gintoki raises his eyebrow. "Damn, weren't you calmer and collected when we last fought? You sound like it's your time of the month."

Oboro ignores Gintoki, whispering quietly. "That's impossible… How…?" Oboro chuckles slightly then develops into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Uh, I think you lost it…" Gintoki mutters, taking his bokutou from his belt.

Suddenly, Oboro stops laughing, standing up straighter he looks at Gintoki his face calm. "I believe what Nobume said about you was true, Shiroyasha."

Gintoki stares at him incredulous. "You're freakin bipolar."

"I really should have expected it, but once again I underestimated you Shiroyasha." Oboro says. He reaches behind him, pulling out a blade from a sheath. Oboro smiles slightly, lunging forward, swinging the blade.

Gintoki blocks it with his bokutou, quickly counterattacking.

Oboro jumps back slightly, driving his knife forward again, but aiming lower to Gintoki's abdomen.

Gintoki quickly jumps over Oboro, landing behind him. Before Gintoki could take a breath, Oboro was on him again, swinging the blade around in a way that almost seemed crazy.

Gintoki quickly dodges all the attempts. Oboro swings one more time. This time Gintoki ducks and shoulder rolls past Oboro. Gintoki rises up turning towards Oboro again, but is too slow. Blood erupts as the knife enters Gintoki's chest. He coughs, blood splattering onto Oboro's face.

Oboro's eyes widen, grinning broadly as slick blood pours over his hand. "Well, seems like it's over Shiroyasha."

Gintoki coughs again as blood rises back up in his throat. He smirks. "Yeah… Seems like it is…"

Oboro smiles. "With this my duty is only partially fulfilled."

"Really…?" Gintoki mutters. "What is your duty?"

Oboro tilts his head, his eyes bright. "My duty is to kill all of Yoshida Shouyou's students." Oboro chuckles. "Now that you're out of the way it will be a much easier task to get the other two."

Gintoki's silent for a minute before he whispers. "Two?" Oboro raises an eyebrow. "You said two right?" Gintoki grits his teeth, raising his head to glare murderously. "You forgot one you bastard!" Oboro's eyes widen, he releases the handle of the knife to back away, but Gintoki grabs his wrist, pulling him forward. Gintoki slams his forehead against Oboro's. Oboro's head snaps back, but Gintoki doesn't let go of Oboro's wrist. "Sakamoto Tatsuma; the biggest idiot alive. Remember that name. Cause' I don't know what's beyond this life."

Oboro's eyes widen as he sees what's in Gintoki's hand. Before Oboro can react Gintoki releases his wrist, swinging sideways beside Oboro. Gintoki grips the object in his hand, plunging it deep into the back of Oboro's neck.

The only sound Oboro can make is a slight gasp as his whole body gives out, crumbling to the ground.

Gintoki lets out a shortened gasp of breath as his throat fill back up with blood. He coughs a couple times, clearing his throat. Gintoki glances over at Oboro, the needle sticking out of his neck. "Guess I hit the right spot…" He mutters. Gintoki smiles slightly, his eyes clouding over. "Don't know if you're still listening… but it seems that you were right. It is over. For both of us." Gintoki takes one more shortened breath before falling forward, his vision going black.

* * *

><p><strong>"After the game, the king and the pawn go into the same box.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hopefully you read my warning. This is sad… But I will try to work hard!

Oboro's craziness is probably intentional, probably not… Muwhahahaha! Until next chapter!


	37. Plans Come Together for the Worst

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**A/N:** I'm BACK! Yay! I finally got Microsoft Word! How are all of you doing? Thank you Zangetsu50 for the suggestion, but I knew I was getting Microsoft soon! Thanks! (: Also, Cassie, I love your comments, you really do believe! Hopefully you don't hate me, because you said that a while ago… But thanks for the support. I recommend you guys re-read the last chapter, in case you forgot… Cause I sure forgot. Yes, I forgot what I wrote. Don't judge me! (; So, ENJOY! That is an order!

**Chap. 37 Plans Come Together for the Worst**

"Hm, what do we have here?" The man whispered. He pushes the body of Oboro lightly with his foot. Seeing no movement from Oboro's still form. He smirks. "Wonder who did this…" Kakeru walks over to a puddle of blood, getting down on his haunches he puts a finger in the puddle, twirling it around, he sticks the bloody finger in his mouth, rolling the taste of it in his tongue. "Wow… You taste good…" He grins. "Shiroyasha."

* * *

><p>Gintoki leans against the wall, glancing down the alley for prying eyes. Finding none he slides his yukata sleeve down, so it hangs like the other always does. He slips off his black shirt, wincing slightly. He throws the sullied shirt on the ground. He glances down at the open wound in his chest. "It's pretty deep…" He mutters, poking around it slightly. Oboro's knife seemed to have down the job, but not the way Oboro wanted it to.<p>

"Gintoki?"

Gintoki's head snaps up in surprise, but that feeling quickly diminishes. "Oh, it's you."

Kamui's eyes widen slightly, quickly walking over to Gintoki, hovering a hand over his wound. "Who did this?" He growls.

"It doesn't matter." Gintoki mutters, swatting Kamui's hand away.

"Abuto can patch that up for you." Kamui suggests, still looking at the wound an emotion lurking in his eyes that Gintoki couldn't place. Gintoki chuckles. Kamui narrows his eyes. "What?"

Gintoki shakes his head, smiling. "Nothing, just that it's weird sometimes."

Kamui raises an eyebrow. "What's weird?"

"When you act nice. It makes me think back when I first met you. You were a crazy, rude, and mean piece of shit. Now, you're a crazy rude, and nice piece of shit." He pats Kamui on the back. "You upgraded. Good job Kouchi."

"Kouchi?" Kamui mutters. He waves a hand. "Forget that. We need to take care of your wound. A guy told me that something was going to happen soon. He said they were targeting Kagura and that other kid with the glasses."

Gintoki's eyes widen slightly. "Who told you that?"

Kamui looks down, muttering something inaudible. He looks up quickly. "I think he said his name was Oboro or something."

Gintoki blinks a few times. "Well he might be dead now…"

Kamui's eyes widen. "Did you kill him? Wait, is that where you got that wound?"

Gintoki says nothing, quickly turning and running out of the alley.

"Gintoki!" Kamui calls, running after him.

Gintoki runs quicker, coming into the clearing where he fought Oboro. Suddenly he stops, looking at the ground in surprise.

"Gin-… whoa…" Kamui says, stopping. He sniffs the air. "So, you two fought here?" Gintoki nods. "Was he on the ground when you left him?" Gintoki nods again. Kamui looks at the puddle of blood that Gintoki was looking at. "So, where is he then?"

* * *

><p>"Why did you call me here?" Zenzou asks, looking at the woman in the booth. Sarutobi looks up at him, her face grave. "Stop looking at me like that woman! You're so out of character! Everyone will be confused now of who you are. They'll think you're someone else! They'll think you've been recast!"<p>

"Shut the hell up and sit down." Sarutobi seethes. Zenzou blinks, looking at the booth seat, patting it lightly. Sarutobi raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"This seat is hard." Zenzou mutters.

"Your point?"

"My butt hurts…" Zenzou mumbles.

"Sit your ass down!" Sarutobi screams.

"I've got something called hemorrhoids woman! It hurts like hell!"

"You want it to hurt!" Sarutobi threatens, raising a kunai. "I'll stick it so far up your ass, you'll never be able to get it out." Zenzou sits down quickly. Sarutobi lets out a short breath. "Okay. I wanted to tell you he's here."

Zenzou tilts his head. "Who's here?"

Sarutobi leans forward. "Oboro."

Zenzou sits up straighter. "Oboro? Are the others here?"

"I don't know." Sarutobi says. "But, I know Nobume is here and her new boss Isaburo is here, I believe he has yet to make an appearance. But, Oboro is after Gintoki for what happened I think at Yoshiwara."

"You think he's mad that Gintoki could have killed Sada Sada?" Zenzou asks.

"I don't believe Gintoki did…" Sarutobi says. "They said that Sada Sada was stabbed and cut mercilessly." She smiles. "My Gin- chan wouldn't do something like that. He likes to show mercy. But not to me. He likes to get me all dirty and begging for-"

"Enough!" Zenzou screams. "I don't want to hear about that…" He mutters, feeling nauseous.

"We need to find Gintoki. But, I hate saying this, but more importantly we need to find Isaburo."

Zenzou nods. "Where are we even-"

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice cuts in, interrupting Zenzou.

Sarutobi's eyes widen. "You!"

Isaburo flips his cellphone shut. "It seems you two have business with me? Or more importantly my subordinate." Isaburo's monocle flashes slightly as the light hits it. "But, there's one thing I would like to know, like how the two of you tie into all of this mess."

* * *

><p>"Ow! Bastard!" Gintoki screams.<p>

"Just shut the hell up!" Abuto screams.

"Why are you freakin sticking that thing in there?"

"Shut up." Abuto screams, pulling the tweezers out of Gintoki's wound. "I have to make sure there's nothing in it that will infect it!"

"Well I told you there was nothing in there!"

"Fine…" Abuto mutters, setting the tweezers down. He picks up a spray can, spraying a substance on the wound, causing Gintoki to grimace. Abuto picks up a white pad placing it over the wound. "Captain! Can you hold this?"

Kamui comes over holding the pad in place as Abuto wrapped gauze around Gintoki's chest.

Gintoki sighs. "May I ask how the hell you two got a place right across from where I live? And how long you've been here?"

Kamui smiles. "Abuto found it after my fight against you."

Gintoki narrows his eyes. "Seriously?" Kamui shrugs.

"Okay, done." Abuto says, sitting down next to Kamui.

"We have to go." Kamui says, looking over at Gintoki. "Oboro said that something bad would happen to Kagura and that other kid."

Abuto raises an eyebrow. "So, you sent him to me to get patched up so he can go back out to fight?"

"Yep!" Kamui says with a big smile. He gets up going out the door. "C'mon!"

"Dammit…" Abuto mutters.

"He sure is energetic. Just like Kagura." Gintoki says.

Abuto's eyes widen. "They act alike?"

Gintoki nods. "They both stuff their faces, both are rude, energetic, freakin crazy, and strong. They really are siblings."

Abuto stares at Gintoki in amazement. "I really wish Captain would understand that they are the same."

Gintoki smiles. "Actually I think he's already realized it."

* * *

><p>"Akira?" Souchi whispers.<p>

Akira turns around looking at Souchi's face, emotions he couldn't place. "S-Souchi…" Akira sees it, the pain welling up in his chest as he sees Souchi's eyes start to water. "I…" Akira doesn't finish, realizing he had no idea what to say.

Suddenly, a scream resounds.

"The hell?" Akatsuki mutters, walking past Souchi and Akira. He looks into the distance, seeing tons of amanto walking towards them. Akatsuki realized the scream came from an amanto that was shot from one of the approaching amanto's gun. But, that's not what he really notices. "Get down!" Akatsuki screams.

The people that were fighting instinctively duck and cover. Akira without even thinking grabs Souchi, throwing him to the ground and throwing himself over Souchi to cover him. Akatsuki's the last to go down as a huge crack screeches.

When the sound passes everyone looks up to see what caused the noise.

"A cannon?!" Akira exclaims.

Akatsuki glares over at the crowd of amanto approaching. The cannon still had smoke coming out of the barrel. But, he's focused on someone in particular.

"Hey! Nice to see you all again!" Kakeru says, grinning.

"What the hell do you want?" Akatsuki growls.

Kakeru smirks, looking over at Shinpachi and Kagura who were still on their knees from the duck and cover. He laughs, his eyes brightening. "Nothing in particular."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm back people! Hell yeah!

How are you guys? Did you eat a lot of cookies when I was gone?

Okay, now to talk about this chapter. Sarutobi and Zenzou… Nobume used to be part of the organization called Naraku, which Oboro is a part of as of now. There isn't much information of Oboro's job except that he's an assassin and is affiliated with Sada Sada. So I'll try my best with his job and his… colleagues. (; *Cough* Hint *Cough*

What do you guys think Kakeru's going to do? Muwhahahaha. I did say that he will need to give a little motivation.

Until next chapter! (;


End file.
